L'Etrange
by sombrelueur
Summary: "Toute personne sujette à son regard devient sa proie. Un conseil : ne l'approche pas, ne le regarde pas. Si tu enfreins les règles, personne ne pourra rien pour toi." Un roman gothique et fantastique sur le thème du vampire. [N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.]
1. Chapter 1

**Auvergne, mai 2011**

« Angelina ! Réveille-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir : il y a une soirée top cool ce soir ! »

Cette voix… elle la connaissait. Elle lui paraissait si lointaine… Elle posa une main contre ses paupières. La lumière du jour l'éblouissait.

« Tu as dormi tout le jour, dis donc ? »

Encore cette même voix… elle ouvrit discrètement ses yeux embués de fatigue et se mit à bâiller. Esther venait d'arriver. Chargée de sacs à commissions, elle les déposa sur une petite table en verre qui reposait là, face à ce divan si moelleux, laissant alors une partie de son débardeur se décolleter sur ses formes avantageuses. Un sourire se prolongea sur ses lèvres. Elle semblait si gentille… Angelina l'observa longuement. Elle rangeait le beurre et les yaourts allégés dans le frigidaire de la salle de séjour. Sa forte corpulence la rendait douce et maternelle. La demoiselle resta attentive au moindre de ses faits et gestes jusqu'à ce qu'une sensation de vertige la saisisse. Elle savait qu'Esther était tout sauf douce et appréciable.

« Tu as parlé… d'une soirée ? » s'enquit-elle à peine réveillée.

Pas de réponse. Esther continuait à trier les produits achetés, ignorant la question posée.

« Esther… de quelle soirée s'agit-il ? » s'inquiéta Angelina, se relevant non sans effort du divan.

Mais, son amie évita à nouveau la question. Et d'une voix forte, elle lança :

« Hey, les filles ! Venez voir ce que je vous ai acheté ! »

Des pas se précipitèrent autour d'elle. Il s'agissait de ses deux autres colocataires.

« Des places pour une soirée ! s'écrièrent-elles en une même voix.

- Oh Esther ! Tu es vraiment formidable ! Ces places sont tellement rares et chères ! continua l'une d'entre elles d'un ton rempli d'excitation. Mais, tu as quand même réussi à en trouver ! »

Angelina entendit ensuite les trois demoiselles glousser et sautiller ensemble. Cette joie les parcourut pendant de longues minutes, puis le silence plongea à nouveau la salle de séjour dans un calme apaisant. Ses paupières se refermèrent, comme si une force l'incitait à se rendormir. Mais, un cri strident la réveilla aussitôt :

« Quoi ?! Esther a pinaillé pour trouver des places de cette valeur et toi tu ne dis rien ? Tu comptes probablement rester en nuisette toute la journée ? Qu'attends-tu donc pour aller te préparer ? »

Angelina ouvrit les yeux soudainement. Ce visage maigre lui apparut. Veronica. Ses cheveux courts ébouriffés faisaient ressortir son regard noir. Ce soir-là, elle était vêtue d'un short en jean déchiré, ainsi que d'un haut ample qui mettait à nu les articulations de son épaule.

Juste avec quelques mots, cette trentenaire avait réussi à la rendre mal à l'aise. Angelina se releva et porta une main contre son crâne. Sa tête lui semblait lourde. Puis, sans tenir compte de l'humeur exécrable de sa colocataire, elle fit :

« Quelle soirée ?

- Ben L'Etrange parbleu ! s'exclama Esther, dépitée.

- COMMENT ?! hurla l'adolescente. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas sérieux ! Vous ne comptez pas réellement aller là-bas ?! »

Esther était distraite par l'euphorie des deux autres. Elle ne l'écouta point. Angelina s'adressa aux trois filles :

« Ecoutez-moi… il y a un truc bizarre dans cette boîte…

- Bah ! C'est bien pour ça qu'on l'appelle L'Etrange ! rit Veronica, incitant les autres filles à faire de même.

- Je suis sérieuse ! On ne devrait pas aller là-bas.

- Si tu ne veux pas y aller, alors on ira sans toi. » en conclut Esther.

Angelina sentit la peur la saisir. Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

« Angie ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Son regard dévia instantanément.

Melaine. Ses deux nattes d'un blond céleste la rendaient toujours aussi innocente et sublime. De plus, on pouvait lire dans ses grands yeux bleus une douceur naturelle et de la simplicité.

« Tu as encore fait un cauchemar, c'est cela ? »

Ses petites lèvres arrondies bougeaient à peine et ses mains étaient jointes derrière sa robe d'une blancheur éclatante.

Angelina confirma d'un mouvement de tête. La demoiselle soupira alors et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Je vois… murmura-t-elle.

- Je… je ne le supporte plus, Mel ! C'est… c'est comme si quelque chose s'emparait de mon esprit sans que je puisse en avoir le moindre contrôle ! Je m'endors soudainement… à n'importe quel moment… puis je vois ces choses… ces images… mais je ne les comprends pas. Et, lorsque je me réveille, elles disparaissent soudainement comme si elles n'avaient jamais réellement existé. Toutes ces images se succèdent mais elles n'ont rien en commun. Comme des pièces d'un puzzle incomplet qui se construit petit à petit mais qui ne se termine jamais… Enfin… vous voyez de quoi je veux parler ?

- Tu as juste fait un rêve, rien de plus, intervint Esther qui releva ses cheveux à l'aide d'une pince. Tout le monde fait des rêves.

- Mais ces rêves, eux, sont différents ! Ils se réalisent vraiment ! Esther, cette nuit, j'ai aperçu ce lieu. J'ai vu qu'on irait à cette soirée alors même que j'ignorais que tu avais ces places ! Après tout ce que je t'ai dit à propos de mes visions, ce serait de la folie de les ignorer ! »

Une exclamation se fit entendre parmi ses deux colocataires adossées contre la table. Cependant, ce fut Veronica qui protesta la première :

« Vous êtes idiotes, mes pauvres ! Comment allez-vous donc croire à… à ces absurdités ! Elle est victime de folie là, pas de visions.

- Véro a raison, ajouta Esther, tu ne peux avoir de véritables visions, Angie. C'est impossible. Tu ne peux prédire l'avenir. Personne ne le peut. »

Puis, elle décréta :

« La voiture que l'on m'a réservée ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je te laisse un quart d'heure pour te changer, pas plus. Si tu n'es pas prête d'ici là, on partira sans toi. »

Angelina entra dans la salle de bains et laissa tomber sa nuisette à ses pieds. Son corps lui semblait toujours aussi pesant, en particulier sa tête. Elle savait formellement que cela provenait de cette… vision. Epuisée, elle s'appuya au mur de la douche et étudia au loin son visage. Une légère touche de violet garnissait le vert de ses yeux. Puis, une chevelure de jais ondulait le long de son dos, contrastant avec la lueur de son regard et la clarté de son visage légèrement rosé au niveau des pommettes. Elle se regardait souvent en se demandant de qui elle détenait les traits. Orpheline, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de connaître ses parents. Son passé était un trou noir, un vide dans lequel il était impossible de se rappeler d'un seul détail. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi sa vie contenait cette zone d'ombre.

Angelina se détourna de son reflet et enclencha le mécanisme qu'elle adorait tant, celui qui, en la replongeant dans ses interrogations, l'en détachait et la ravivait. La fraîcheur de l'eau se répandit sur ses joues. Elle ferma les yeux et essora d'une torsion sa chevelure lorsque la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt.

« Oh ! Désolée… » bredouilla Melaine, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Mel. J'avais justement fini, la rassura-t-elle en se recouvrant immédiatement d'une serviette.

- Je… je voulais te donner ta place, déclara son amie avec une toute petite voix en lui tendant l'invitation.

- Ah merci. C'est gentil de ta part. »

Angelina se saisit de l'invitation et la scruta attentivement. Un pentagramme inversé recouvrait le papier et semblait s'enflammer. Il était entouré par une sorte d'Hydre à trois têtes. L'une d'entre elles se mordait la queue, une autre le corps, et la dernière était au centre du symbole, la gueule béante, deux longs crocs luisant de leurs pointes tranchantes et aiguisées.

_Un pentacle… à tête de vampire._

Cette image la parcourut de légers frissons. Elle lui paraissait étrangement familière.

« J'ai déjà aperçu ce symbole dans mes rêves… médita Angelina sans détacher son regard de l'invitation.

- C'est le symbole de L'Etrange, expliqua Melaine, il est très connu en Auvergne... et partout ailleurs… L'Etrange est une boîte très renommée, tu sais…

- Non… poursuivit Angelina. Ce n'est pas ça… La première fois que j'ai aperçu ce pentacle, c'était dans mes rêves. »

Melaine baissa les yeux et se mordilla pensivement la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu ne me crois pas, toi non plus, hein ? Tu ne penses pas que ces visions existent réellement, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Angelina.

Elle vit son amie hausser les épaules timidement et elle en profita pour se laisser tomber au sol.

« C'est si… bizarre, Mel ! commença-t-elle. Cette sensation… je la sens encore… et ces images… elles semblaient horribles ! Mais je n'arrive plus à savoir de quoi il s'agissait ! Je n'y parviens plus ! »

Sa voix se brisa et son teint devint blême. Melaine, penchée vers elle, se releva instantanément.

« Tu n'es pas en état de sortir. Je vais prévenir les autres. Nous partirons toutes les deux un peu plus tard.

- Non… ça va, je… »

Angelina poursuivit, hésitante :

« En fait… je me rappelle juste d'un détail, il me revient par bribes… Il y avait ce jeune homme… Il m'incitait à le suivre… »

Son amie s'arrêta, surprise par cette révélation, mais Angelina n'en tint pas compte et continua, le regard absorbé par le vide :

« Il était… différent. Son teint d'une lividité cadavérique… et ses globes d'une transparence bleuâtre… »

Elle prit une courte pause puis conclut :

« Il avait des crocs. »

Melaine déglutit et chuchota :

« Ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar.

- Non ! Non Mel ! Cette vision était belle et bien réelle ! Je l'ai vue comme je te vois à présent ! Je ne me souviens pas de tout mais je te garantis qu'il n'y avait rien de bon dans ce que j'ai aperçu ! »

Melaine s'apprêtait à repartir mais Angelina la retint aussitôt, lui empoignant l'avant-bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Mel ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ne m'écoutent pas ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Ne feins pas l'innocente ! Je sais très bien que tu me caches quelque chose ! Pourquoi veulent-elles aller à tout prix à cette soirée ?

- Elles souhaitent juste… s'amuser un peu.

- S'amuser ?! Mais cette soirée risque de mal se finir, Mel ! Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Désolée… »

Sur ce dernier mot, Melaine se détacha de son emprise et sortit de la pièce.

Angelina se retrouva encore seule, perdue face à son propre reflet. Les souvenirs lui paraissaient lointains, et le bonheur, enterré au fond d'un gouffre. Etait-elle de nature trop pessimiste ou vivait-elle vraiment dans un univers vide de sentiments ?

Elle se releva calmement. Puis, elle ouvrit l'armoire à sa gauche et enfila avec désinvolture une de ses plus belles robes noires à corset.

« Mel ! » s'écria-t-elle avec regret.

Ses doigts resserrèrent avec maladresse les lanières en cuir qui se prolongeaient au bas de son dos.

« Mel ! » hurla-t-elle.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir. Un instant plus tard, son amie apparut au seuil de la porte.

« Ah Mel ! soupira-t-elle. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? »

Melaine s'exécuta mais aussitôt un bruit strident retentit dehors. Elle sursauta, tirant d'un coup sec sur les lanières du corset de son amie sans même s'apercevoir de son geste. Quel était ce klaxon qui résonnait bruyamment en provenance de la route isolée ? Angelina, dans un premier temps sous le choc de ce bruit inattendu, fut rapidement à court de souffle, étouffant dans la pression exercée par son amie.

Intriguée, Melaine se précipita vers la fenêtre la plus proche et renversa le haut de son corps pour mieux observer le spectacle qui se produisait. Quant à Angelina, elle resta un instant à la même place, en l'observant d'un regard sombre, les lèvres entrouvertes de suffocation. Les cheveux de sirène de Melaine scintillaient à la lueur des lampadaires et le vent les ondoyait délicieusement sur sa peau à la clarté angélique. Elle semblait abasourdie, en admiration face à la pénombre qui envahissait l'étendue de la ville d'une nuit de plus. S'approchant de l'extérieur, Angelina put alors regretter cette vue qui se présentait à elle.

Là, Esther et Veronica, toutes deux vêtues de minishorts, marchaient gaiement en direction d'un cabriolet probablement neuf aux vitres noires teintées. Elles chantonnaient au rythme de leur déhanchement. Angelina et Melaine s'échangèrent plusieurs regards étonnés. Elles ignoraient à qui appartenait la luxueuse voiture. Elles restèrent ainsi, à contempler la splendeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse le long de la route isolée. Angelina remarqua au loin deux chevelures voleter sous l'effet de la vitesse. Puis, successivement, des cris hystériques remplacèrent le silence des rues.


	2. Chapter 2

_« Le Creux De l'Enfer »_

Ces inscriptions légèrement effacées sur une pancarte indiquaient au détour d'un virage le lieu-dit. Melaine et Angelina empruntèrent une route étroite et sinueuse et marchèrent pendant de longues minutes. Elles pouvaient déjà entendre le ruissellement de la rivière et le fracas du torrent contre les rochers. Les deux amies longèrent le mur en pierre qui les séparait de la rivière et observèrent le spectacle fabuleux qui s'offrait à elles. Au loin, des ruines parsemaient le paysage. Il s'agissait d'anciens édifices en pierre sur lesquels on pouvait encore apercevoir l'encadrement des fenêtres. Un pont permettait d'accéder à ce site, mais les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent leur chemin. Leur attention se focalisa sur plusieurs bâtisses collées les unes aux autres. Elles en avaient tellement entendu parler qu'elles s'émerveillèrent devant les multiples constructions aux murs en granite et aux fenêtres métalliques encadrées de briques qui, en réalité, étaient d'anciennes usines. La plupart dataient du XIXe siècle et étaient bien conservées. D'autres, demeuraient dans un état déplorable avec leurs vitres brisées et leur mur en ruine.

Elles poursuivirent leur marche lorsqu'elles entendirent le son d'une cascade. Au loin, jaillissant des rochers, elle les hypnotisa. Elles restèrent ébahies face au spectacle qui se présentait à elles. Au milieu du torrent, un grand bâtiment construit sur un rocher dominait le quartier et resplendissait par son éclairage. "L'Etrange". Ces deux mots fluorescents à la police gothique se distinguaient parfaitement dans la pénombre de cette nuit-là. Ils avaient été gravés dans la roche de l'édifice avec une substance rouge, comme s'il s'agissait de traces de sang. Le faible éclairage de ses alentours le mettait davantage en valeur.

L'Etrange représentait, pour la majorité de la population, une discothèque extraordinaire où l'on pouvait passer des soirées inoubliables. Beaucoup de célébrités admiraient ce lieu, ce qui expliquait la rareté de ses places.

En apercevant le monument, les deux filles avancèrent lentement, comme si une force magnétique les incitait à entrer dans le site. Une longue et étroite passerelle leur permettait d'accéder à l'entrée. Elles la prirent aussitôt, les yeux absorbés par la splendeur de l'édifice. Sous leurs pas, le torrent s'agitait avec encore plus de brutalité, ce qui faisait trembler le passage. Puis, le vent se mit à redoubler d'intensité et fit grincer le pont. Melaine se cramponna aussitôt au bras d'Angelina, apeurée. Le lieu était désert et sinistre. Seules des chauves-souris volaient avec leurs petites ailes autour des faibles faisceaux de lumières. Lorsque les deux amies eurent rejoint l'autre rive, une lourde porte entrouverte les attendait.

Elles entrèrent. Un garde, présent dans l'obscurité, leur demanda leur billet, puis leur souhaita la bienvenue. Elles s'émerveillèrent aussitôt devant l'immensité du hall. Des candélabres muraux éclairaient faiblement les voûtes qui s'entrecroisaient au-dessus d'elles et semblaient constituées d'ossements. Au loin, des invités attendaient patiemment que l'on dépose leurs affaires dans les vestiaires. Les deux amies se dirigèrent vers la salle principale et se laissèrent emporter par les sons atmosphériques de la musique. Des flèches fluorescentes leur indiquaient l'emplacement de la piste de danse. Cette multitude de lumières et de couleurs rendait ce lieu fabuleux. Elles avaient l'impression d'entrer dans un univers surnaturel…

Des gardes attendaient, debout le long du couloir, en saluant à chaque passage les nouveaux arrivants et en prêtant attention à leur moindre geste. On pouvait se sentir unique, important.

La pièce principale, de par sa superficie, était encore plus impressionnante que le hall. Son haut plafond la rendait incommensurable. Plusieurs étages se distinguaient au-delà d'un large escalier en marbre. Au centre, au-dessus de la piste de danse, un lustre était suspendu à des chaînes. Ses branches en vertèbres accueillaient chacune un crâne maintenant une bougie électrique que l'on apercevait à travers ses orifices. La piste de danse se refermait sur deux longs comptoirs en pierre noire, autour desquels de multiples sculptures étaient exposées. Dans cet endroit très moderne, un grand nombre d'invités discutaient autour de tables au design surprenant. Il n'était pas rare d'apercevoir des tables aux pieds en forme de serpentins, ou d'autres tellement élevées que des trônes posés sur de petites estrades à trois marches les entouraient. Certaines avaient même la forme de monstres mythologiques.

Les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent au cœur de la salle. Des spots illuminaient la foule au rythme d'une musique à la fois sauvage et mélodieuse. A leur passage, elles purent sentir les regards se poser immédiatement sur elles. Elles étaient belles. On les repérait, les dégustait des yeux à travers les sifflements et acclamations mélangés aux rires mesquins des demoiselles surexcitées qui les enviaient. Angelina entendit les discours prononcés se brouiller et les acclamations prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Les invités étaient vêtus de couleurs sombres, à l'exception de Melaine. Certains portaient des vêtements de la plus grande banalité pendant que d'autres avaient un style totalement excentrique. Les maquillages démesurés, les tatouages et les piercings reflétaient beaucoup la réapparition d'un mouvement gothique. Angelina constata qu'un symbole similaire à celui de l'invitation clignotait au sol. Elle continua à avancer, de la méfiance dans son regard.

Le long de chaque comptoir, de charmants jeunes hommes et femmes présentaient des produits incroyables aux invités. Ici, on les surnommait les « vendeurs du futur ». Leurs créations étaient issues des innovations les plus prestigieuses du Japon. Il s'agissait pour la plupart de robots qui avaient la faculté de se mouvoir ou de communiquer avec les hommes. Certains parvenaient même à les servir !

C'est alors que Melaine et Angelina aperçurent leurs deux colocataires assises au comptoir. Elles discutaient avec un homme à peine plus âgé qu'elles qui leur présentait un produit à l'apparence d'une libellule.

« Avec celle-ci, plus besoin de ramasser votre courrier. Notre création se charge de tout. Fatiguées ? Epuisées ? Ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, notre belle libellule vous apportera les lettres de votre charmant en temps réel et là où vous lui indiquerez. Vous ne savez pas dans quelle pièce vous vous situerez à cet instant ? Aucun problème ! Avec son détecteur, notre belle libellule identifiera votre présence et distribuera le courrier aux personnes concernées ! »

Esther et Veronica se regardèrent, les yeux pétillant de surprise.

« Alors, on vous vend du rêve les filles ? » les interrompit Angelina avec un sourire radieux.

Aussitôt, les deux amies se retournèrent.

« Ah tu es venue, s'étonna Esther sans lui accorder le moindre sourire. Tu as décidé de ne plus croire à ces stupides cauchemars ? »

Le visage d'Angelina se rembrunit. Elle voulut riposter mais décida finalement de ne pas tenir compte de l'humeur exécrable de sa colocataire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle au vendeur en désignant d'un signe de tête un robot à l'apparence d'une chauve-souris.

- Une vidéo surveillance, répondit poliment le jeune homme. Elle se déplace et suit tous les mouvements qui peuvent survenir dans votre jardin.

- Elle vole ? s'enquit Angelina, incrédule.

- Exactement. »

La jeune femme dévoila une légère expression de surprise.

« Vous n'allez pas me faire avaler que personne ne remarque l'objectif dans son œil droit ! rit-elle.

- C'est parce qu'elle n'a pas été mise en route. Lorsque la caméra fonctionne, la chauve-souris a les yeux fermés. Le matériau est transparent, ce qui nous permet de filmer même si le robot a les yeux clos. N'avez-vous pas remarqué ces merveilleux mammifères volant autour de l'entrée de L'Etrange ? En réalité, ici, chaque porte est sous surveillance. »

_Surprenant._

Angelina resta immobile, les yeux rivés sur le mystérieux robot. Pourquoi cette discothèque était-elle autant surveillée ? Après tout, il y avait beaucoup d'objets de valeur. Mais était-ce l'unique raison ?

« Le cocktail de la maison ! » s'exclamèrent trois jolies serveuses derrière eux en leur offrant quatre verres à pied contenant une substance aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Les demoiselles furent étonnées d'apercevoir ce brin de générosité et les remercièrent.

« Je ne regrette absolument pas d'être venue à cette soirée ! se ravit Esther en levant son verre.

- Moi non plus ! » poursuivit Veronica en imitant son geste.

Melaine, quant à elle, ne parla point. Elle resta tête baissée, comme si elle avait peur de révéler ses ressentis.

« C'est quand même incroyable tout ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce ! continua Esther.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, marmonna Veronica, un sourire aux commissures des lèvres.

- Je trouve tous ces robots éblouissants ! Si seulement je pouvais en avoir un ! Oh les filles, quand je deviendrai célèbre je m'en achèterai un ! »

_Tu peux attendre longtemps._

« Lequel choisiras-tu ? s'enquit Veronica, curieuse.

- Hum… j'hésite. Je voudrais une création unique, que personne ne pourrait imiter. »

Angelina était désespérée d'entendre les discours inutiles que tenaient ses amies. Elle décida de goûter au cocktail de L'Etrange et de jeter un regard circulaire à la salle. Mais, aussitôt eut-elle portée le verre à ses lèvres qu'une voix s'adressa à son amie :

« Moi je connais une technologie qui n'est équivalente à aucune autre. Une création à l'apparence humaine et que personne ne remarque. »

Elle se retourna et reconnut une des jeunes femmes qui lui avaient servi le cocktail. De grande taille, elle était d'une beauté éblouissante. Ses cheveux d'un blond vénitien lui recouvraient le dos et ses yeux bleus pâles reflétaient l'innocence. Sa ressemblance frappante avec Melaine la fit sursauter. La demoiselle était suivie de deux autres serveuses, une brune et une rousse, aussi ravissantes qu'elle. Toutes les trois, elles paraissaient intéressées par le discours des invitées.

Lorsqu'Angelina se tourna vers ses amies, elle constata que les yeux d'Esther brillaient. Les trois serveuses ne manquèrent pas de remarquer sa réaction et la jolie blonde poursuivit :

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des Vampyrs ?

- Les vampires ! s'exclama aussitôt Veronica en riant. Qui n'en a jamais entendu parler !

- Je parle de vrais vampires. » précisa la serveuse avec un calme impressionnant.

Les filles s'échangèrent plusieurs regards étonnés et elle reprit :

« Une vieille légende dévoile leur existence. Celle-ci date du XVIIIe siècle. Elle raconte la vie d'un jeune savant anglais qui pratiquait diverses expériences étranges. Surdoué, le jeune prodige fut tout d'abord reconnu pour ses talents dans les domaines de la recherche et de la médecine, et il devint par la suite l'un des élites du Royaume de Grande-Bretagne. Sa présence dans la presse britannique était remarquable et sa popularité se développa en Europe.

« Hélas, son bonheur s'arrêta un jour. Alors qu'il était marié déjà depuis deux ans avec une des plus charmantes demoiselles – à l'époque il n'avait que vingt-trois ans – il apprit qu'elle était atteinte d'une maladie rare et qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Ce fut un choc terrible pour lui. Tout au long de sa vie, il avait sauvé tant de personnes grâce à ses recherches ! Mais là, il était incapable de sauver sa propre femme.

« La rumeur de cette tragédie se propagea en Europe. Mais, à son grand désarroi, personne ne possédait les compétences requises pour sauver sa bien-aimée. Sa femme était destinée à mourir jeune. Il devait donc trouver seul une solution pour la garder. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle survive. Le jeune prodige réfléchit pendant des semaines et des semaines sans trouver de remède. Sa tendre aimée ne pouvait être sauvée de cette fatalité. La seule issue qui lui restait était de la laisser partir.

« Bien entendu, cet homme ne resta pas les bras croisés. Un jour, il mit en place cette expérience dangereuse. Sa femme avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants et c'était l'occasion idéale de réaliser son rêve. Les mythes sur les vampires le fascinaient tellement qu'un jour il concrétisa ses plus profonds désirs et on le surnomma « le vampyrologue ». Il avait percé le secret de l'immortalité : il avait découvert une bactérie qui ne meurt jamais, une bactérie qui arrive à s'autoréparer. Il réussit à mettre en place un nouveau système. Personne ne sut réellement comment cet homme s'y était pris pour mener à bien cette manipulation. Tout ce que l'on savait c'était que cette expérience se tourna en parfaite réussite. Grâce à de l'ADN génétiquement modifié, il créa une nouvelle génération d'hommes : des Vampyrs. »

Esther et Veronica se regardèrent et se mirent à glousser.

« Ce n'est qu'une légende, rien qu'un canular de plus ! plaisanta Veronica.

- Ces êtres existent encore de nos jours, continua la serveuse sans tenir compte des rires moqueurs des deux filles. Ils ont la même apparence que vous et moi. Mais à l'intérieur, ce ne sont que des êtres artificiels. »

A ces mots, le regard d'Angelina fut absorbé par les mouvements d'un invité au fond de la salle. Il était vêtu de noir et semblait dépasser les deux mètres. Elle ne parvint pas à découvrir son visage, il restait debout, de dos, discutant avec d'autres personnes.

« Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? s'enquit-elle sans détacher son regard de l'inconnu.

- Il s'est suicidé. »

Les quatre filles sursautèrent en même temps en entendant cette révélation.

« Oui c'est surprenant, poursuivit la demoiselle d'une voix lointaine. Il avait mis en place une technologie si performante pourtant… Il avait découvert la clé de l'immortalité. »

Esther gloussa à nouveau et Veronica l'imita.

« Quelle vieille folle… » marmonnait Esther entre ses dents sans cesser de ricaner. Angelina fut désespérée en la voyant. Bien qu'elle ne crût guère aux légendes, elle avait un minimum de respect pour ceux qui les contaient. Laissant échapper un léger soupir, elle observa à nouveau la salle et revit le jeune homme en noir. Il semblait bouger à peine. Et pourtant, elle était persuadée qu'il était en train de discuter avec les personnes assises à une table aux multiples têtes d'Hydre de Lerne.

« Et tes vampires, est-ce qu'ils mordent ? s'enquit Esther d'une voix déplaisante.

- Leurs canines sont semblables à celles des carnassiers. De nombreuses personnes ont été attaquées par _des bêtes non identifiées._ Toute personne mordue par un vampyr a cinquante pourcent de risque de mourir et quarante-cinq pourcent de sombrer dans la folie. Le reste se transforme. » trancha la serveuse aux cheveux bruns d'une voix haineuse.

Ses yeux fixaient Esther comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à la dévorer. Sa mâchoire se contracta et la demoiselle qui avait commencé à conter l'histoire tenta de détendre l'atmosphère :

« Est-ce que le cocktail de L'Etrange vous plaît ?

- Oui, délicieux, affirma Melaine à la surprise générale.

- C'est l'essentiel » répondit la serveuse en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Melaine baissa les yeux. Mais, malgré sa timidité, elle s'autorisa un sourire.

Le jeune homme en noir s'était déplacé vers le comptoir. Il était toujours de dos. Angelina voulait voir son visage, elle ne l'avait pas aperçu une seule fois.

« Et dans cette pièce, est-ce qu'ils sont là tes petits monstres ? » ricana Esther, anormalement euphorique.

_J'aimerais bien qu'ils soient là Esther et qu'ils te dévorent avec leurs crocs ! À croire que tu es mon amie ! Tes sarcasmes me dégoutent !_

Aussitôt, les lumières se mirent à vaciller et la musique ne devint plus qu'un bruit incessant. L'homme en noir se retourna. Les ampoules tremblèrent puis éclatèrent les unes après les autres. Seules quelques lampes restèrent intactes et continuèrent à clignoter de façon anormale. Une lumière rouge apparaissait et s'éteignait alternativement en saccadant les moindres mouvements des invités. Angelina ne put détacher son regard de celui de l'inconnu. Des cris retentirent autour d'elle et certains invités commencèrent à s'agiter lorsque soudain la musique cessa, l'homme en noir disparut et la salle fut plongée dans la pénombre.

Angelina fut saisie d'une sensation étrange. Elle vit le symbole de la discothèque apparaître devant elle et s'enflammer. Les flammes du pentacle l'hypnotisaient. Elle semblait fascinée par cette chaleur et par la couleur rougeoyante du feu. Mais soudain, tout s'éteignit et de ces flammes naquirent des cendres. Deux yeux la scrutèrent à travers le pentacle. Et subitement, deux crocs proéminents s'enfoncèrent dans sa jugulaire.


	3. Chapter 3

« Angie, est-ce que tout va bien ? Ce n'était qu'une panne de courant. »

Angelina ouvrit les yeux. Le calme était revenu dans la salle. Quelques chandelles éclairaient faiblement le lieu et la musique avait repris. Melaine était là, penchée vers elle qui pour une raison qu'elle ignorait se tenait assise sur le sol.

« Tu as eu peur, constata-t-elle en affichant un petit sourire qui montrait qu'il ne s'était rien produit d'effrayant.

- Ce n'est rien, la rassura Angelina en se relevant aussitôt et en s'appuyant sur le comptoir. J'ai dû glisser.

- Esther et Véro sont parties s'assoir à une table. Tu nous rejoins ?

- Heu… je vais rester là pour l'instant. Mais après, pourquoi pas… oui. »

Melaine lui fit un signe de tête et partit s'installer avec les autres. Angelina constata qu'elles avaient choisi la table aux têtes d'Hydre, là où elle avait aperçu auparavant le jeune homme qui l'intriguait.

A ce souvenir, elle frissonna. Que s'était-il passé ? Dès lors qu'elle avait aperçu son regard, les lampes s'étaient mises à exploser autour d'eux.

_Une coïncidence, rien de plus._

L'Etrange avait juste eu un problème technique. Mais quel était cet horrible rêve qui avait suivi ? Une vision, encore ?

_Un simple cauchemar, rien de plus._

Angelina tenta de se rassurer du mieux qu'elle put. Les paroles de la jolie serveuse l'avaient perturbée et elle avait rêvé de vampires. La légende en elle-même était effrayante, ce qui restait cohérent, ce ne pouvait être réel.

Angelina tournoya nerveusement la paille fluorescente de son cocktail lorsqu'elle repensa aux serveuses.

_Où sont-elles ?_

Son inquiétude fut inutile. Les trois étaient retournées à leur travail, non loin d'elle.

_Il faut que je me calme… Il faut que j'arrête de croire à ces stupides cauchemars... Il faut que…_

Soudain, son corps se paralysa. Lui ! Il la fixait fermement de ses yeux sombres et envoûtants. Placé à l'autre bout du comptoir, l'homme en noir ne la lâchait plus de son regard irrésistible. La demoiselle en était fascinée.

Angelina était assise, le regard absorbé par la présence de cet inconnu. Quelque chose en lui la captivait au point qu'elle oublia que ces deux yeux perçants étaient toujours posés sur elle. Le jeune homme était entièrement vêtu de cuir et semblait dépasser les deux mètres. Un dégradé de mèches ébènes lui recouvrait le visage. Il fit un léger mouvement de tête, ce qui découvrit le bleu saphir de ses yeux. Angelina remarqua que sa pigmentation était anormalement claire. Ou alors, était-ce ce sombre et délicat maquillage soulignant son regard et ses lèvres qui la rendait plus pâle ? Elle scruta plus attentivement son visage. Un détail l'émerveillait. Etait-ce la finesse de ses traits ? L'éclat de son teint ? Ou son sérieux imperturbable ?

Il porta son verre à ses lèvres. L'inconnu avait également eu droit à ce fameux cocktail de L'Etrange. Et, même en buvant, il semblait bouger à peine. Des bagues – ou plutôt des armures de longue taille – encerclaient chacun de ses doigts. Hélas elle ne parvenait pas à voir les symboliques qui les décoraient. Chacun de ses gestes était incroyablement fascinant et une élégance exquise ressortait de sa présence. La demoiselle ressentit une foulée d'émotions l'envahir. Elle aurait aimé se rapprocher de lui et pouvoir effleurer sa peau à la blancheur hivernale ou déposer ses lèvres sur ce visage si irréel.

L'homme reposa sa boisson sur le comptoir. Angelina continua à contempler le moindre de ses traits, attirée par ce magnétisme surnaturel, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard et sursauta. Réalisant tout à coup qu'elle s'était laissé emporter par sa propre curiosité, la jeune femme sentit le sang monter à ses joues et son cœur s'emballer. Depuis combien de temps l'observait-il ? Avait-il au moins détaché à un instant son regard du sien ? Mal à l'aise, Angelina se mit à tournoyer nerveusement la paille de son verre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un fond de cocktail.

Qui était ce jeune homme ? Et que faisait-il seul de l'autre côté du comptoir ? Angelina l'observa à nouveau. Il n'avait pas détaché ses yeux des siens. En revanche, elle remarqua un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Quelque chose en lui l'intriguait mais elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Il était là, assis sur un tabouret à la regarder sans broncher, son cocktail à la main. D'ordinaire, Angelina était plutôt perspicace et devinait facilement les ressentis des autres. Mais là, aucune émotion ne transparaissait dans son attitude, aucun sentiment ne se dévoilait dans son regard. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il avait l'air insensible et indifférent aux autres.

Soudain, l'homme finit sa boisson d'une simple gorgée et se leva.

_Il va partir ! _

Angelina sentit l'inquiétude lui compresser l'abdomen. Il allait partir sans qu'elle ait pu lui adresser la parole. A cette pensée, elle déglutit. Prise de panique, incapable de bouger, elle avait envie de faire un coup de folie. Il devait rester, elle ne désirait pas le perdre de vue. Elle voulait le connaître, savoir qui il était.

Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se retourner, un groupe de trois filles le rejoignit. Angelina sentit un pincement de jalousie la saisir. Les trois demoiselles discutaient avec l'homme en noir en l'admirant avec des yeux de merlan frit. Pourtant, aucune d'entre elle ne semblait troubler l'inconnu : ses yeux étaient toujours plongés dans ceux d'Angelina. Et, remarquant cette pointe d'agacement dans le regard de son centre d'intérêt, il accomplit son plus grand désir d'un geste. D'un mouvement de main, il fit comprendre à ses chères admiratrices qui l'encerclaient qu'elles ne l'intéressaient pas et qu'il souhaitait qu'elles s'en aillent. La déception put se lire sur leur visage auparavant émerveillé. Les sourires s'effacèrent et les filles repartirent.

Mais soudain, une d'entre elles trébucha. Son cocktail voltigea sous le choc. Malheureusement pour elle, son verre de cinquante centilitres était plein. Celui-ci se retourna, laissant échapper le liquide qu'il contenait sur sa robe impeccable, puis alla se fracasser à ses pieds. La jeune femme, voulant éviter la chute, s'accrocha fermement au premier objet qui lui passa sous la main : une nappe. A son grand malheur, une fois de plus, celle-ci était loin d'être seule. Le pichet de bière qui reposait dessus n'apprécia guère le fait d'être dérangé dans sa dégustation. D'un mouvement rapide il se renversa sur sa chevelure soigneusement coiffée, l'assommant au passage. Ce spectacle ridicule attira de nombreuses personnes. La jeune femme, agonisant au sol dans une posture grotesque, s'exclama de rage en désignant l'inconnu :

« Il m'a bousculée ! »

Elle attendait probablement que des gardes viennent la secourir. Mais, à son grand désespoir, personne n'accourut. Seuls les gloussements de la salle parvinrent en échange de son appel. Se sentant victime, elle sortit de la salle les larmes aux yeux, choquée. Elle venait d'être humiliée au grand public.

Angelina rit malgré elle. S'apercevant alors de ce premier sourire sur ses lèvres, le jeune homme le lui rendit aussitôt tout en gardant cet air mystérieux et discret.

C'est alors que deux costauds avancèrent vers lui. Leur corpulence était impressionnante. Elle faisait de lui un être insignifiant. Il ne leur prêta cependant aucune importance. Et, continuant son train habituel, il observa la jeune femme sans leur lancer le moindre regard. Les deux brutes, outrées, ne purent attendre plus longtemps. D'un seul mouvement, le plus grand propulsa son poing en direction du beau visage de l'étranger. En vain. Le coup ne trouva jamais sa victime. D'une main, il fut arrêté et d'un doigt, éjecté contre la table en métal la plus proche. Le deuxième, apeuré qu'une personne aussi mince possède autant de force, n'eut d'autre solution que de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Impressionnées du spectacle qui venait de se produire devant eux, les invités de la salle l'observèrent d'un air ahuri, abasourdis. Cela s'était produit si rapidement qu'ils n'arrivaient guère à comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Les gardes mirent peu de temps à débarquer. En entendant le vacarme dans la pièce, ils ne purent rester plus longtemps impassibles. Et, face à cette désastreuse situation, afin d'éviter que les choses ne s'empirent, le mystérieux inconnu ne vit d'autres possibilités que de quitter L'Etrange. Avant de prendre la fuite, il jeta un dernier regard à la jeune demoiselle, soucieuse de lui.

A présent, l'inquiétude d'Angelina était justifiée. Il n'était plus là. Il était parti. Tous ses espoirs s'évanouirent alors et sa peine resurgit dans son cœur qui pleurait le flot de larmes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déverser. Il était parti. Elle l'avait perdu à jamais.

« _Il est séduisant, tu ne trouves pas ?_ » lança une voix féminine dans sa tête.

Angelina s'immobilisa. Elle avait les yeux ouverts. Par conséquent, elle ne rêvait pas.

« _Ici, on le surnomme Darren. Magnifique création, n'est-ce pas ?_ » continua la voix.

Angelina releva la tête et observa les personnes autour d'elle lorsque son regard croisa celui de la serveuse à la tignasse rousse.

_Hello Poupée_

La serveuse était assise de l'autre côté du comptoir. Elle ne détachait plus ses yeux verts des siens.

_Dommage que ton amie soit repartie. Il est la création qu'elle attendait : un être unique que personne ne peut imiter._

Angelina se força à faire le vide dans sa tête. Si cette fille était capable de pénétrer son esprit pour lui transmettre des paroles, se pouvait-il qu'elle lise dans ses pensées ?

_Darren est un des plus importants personnages chez les vampyrs. Il est mauvais de faire affaire avec lui. C'est un démon dénué de tout sentiment et de toute pitié. Personne ne connaît sa véritable identité, personne ne connaît son nom. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que sa parure mystérieuse cache un monstre sanguinaire._

Angelina repensa à ce jeune homme. Sa présence avait été pourtant si rassurante. Bien que le visage de l'inconnu n'ait dévoilé aucune émotion, elle avait eu l'impression qu'un lien s'était créé entre eux.

_Il est probable qu'il soit l'une des premières créations du vampyrologue. Ses capacités sont largement supérieures à celles des autres. Mais bon, même si cela était certain, il ne faudrait en aucun cas le dévoiler publiquement car les origines restent taboues chez les vampyrs. Evite donc de le révéler, sinon tu pourrais avoir de sérieux ennuis._

Un être artificiel se devait-il d'être forcément mauvais ? Angelina repensa à la perfection des traits du jeune homme. Tous les moindres détails de son visage étaient incroyablement beaux.

_C'est un prédateur. Il a-ttire ses vic-times au moyen de son A-D-N. Toute personne sujette à son regard devient sa proie. Un conseil : ne l'approche pas, ne le regarde pas. Si tu enfreins les règles, personne ne pourra rien pour toi. Crois-moi, il n'est pas très bon d'être en contact avec lui. Il est impitoyable._

Un prédateur ?

_C'est un puissant vampyr. Darren est informé de toutes les magouilles qui se déroulent dans notre pays. Il commande ses membres et n'hésite pas à faire exécuter des sacrifices. Tous les vampyrs ont peur de lui. Il saigne ses victimes comme un vautour n'oserait jamais déchirer sa proie. Pire qu'un rapace, il les vide de leur sang pour après les donner comme des déchets à ses petits amis les monstres._

Angelina eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle s'agrippa au comptoir.

_On ne retrouve jamais ses victimes. Elles disparaissent les unes après les autres._

La demoiselle aurait crié pour que cette voix disparaisse de son esprit. Elle avait mal au crâne. Elle ne supportait plus cette voix malicieuse qui lui décrivait ces horreurs tout en jouant avec ses émotions. Décidée, Angelina s'avança vers la demoiselle aux cheveux roux.

_C'est un manipulateur ! Un séducteur ! Un prédateur !_

La serveuse la toisait, le sourire aux lèvres. La voix dans sa tête se transforma en un rire maléfique.

_J'espère que tu auras le courage de le tuer avant qu'il ne te morde. Les vampyrs détestent le feu._

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant la serveuse, cette dernière ajouta dans un long murmure :

« Fais attention miss : la nuit, les crocs se referment… »

Angelina fut absorbée par le vert de ses iris. Il lui parut se ternir progressivement. La fille aux longs cheveux roux ne la lâcha pas du regard et, contre toute attente, Angelina se retrouva sujette à une illusion. Elle s'aperçut elle-même en l'instant d'une seconde, déversant un liquide brûlant sur ce qui semblait être… le mystérieux inconnu vêtu de noir.

_Non !_

L'image disparut et, lorsqu'elle revint à la raison, elle constata que ses yeux fixaient toujours les iris de l'inconnue qui l'avait abordée. Une sensation étrange la saisissait. Il lui semblait que ces deux yeux l'attiraient de façon anormale. Elle tenta de dévier son regard mais soudain ces deux globes se rétrécirent et une sensation de vertige l'anima.

_« Tue-le ! »_

Angelina recula brusquement, renversant dans son mouvement le tabouret derrière elle.

Les deux autres serveuses l'observèrent au loin mais ne prononcèrent aucun mot. Elles ne parurent même pas surprises de la réaction de la demoiselle. Sur ce, celle aux yeux si étranges laissa un sourire étirer légèrement ses lèvres sur deux longs crocs aiguisés et elle disparut de son champ de vision.

Angelina était à nouveau seule, debout devant ce comptoir en pierre noire. Cette fille qu'elle venait de voir était… un vampyr. Et elle était capable de communiquer par télépathie ! La musique était devenue bruyante. Elle avait mal au crâne. Elle ne parvenait pas à penser de manière rationnelle. La voix de la serveuse résonnait encore dans sa tête.

C'est alors qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Celle-ci ne lui était pas parvenue avant. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas y penser ? Son cœur s'accéléra progressivement jusqu'à résonner dans ses tempes. Elle avait oublié sa présence, lui. Elle ne pensait plus qu'il était en train de l'observer. Etait-il revenu en ce lieu pour la regarder de nouveau ? Ne sachant plus trop où poser son regard, Angelina décida de fixer son verre vide dans lequel elle avait goûté à ces fabuleux arômes exotiques. Il lui en restait d'ailleurs encore légèrement sur ses lèvres. Il était encore temps pour elle de savoir si son admirateur était revenu dans cette pièce. Discrètement, elle lança un regard timide au fond de l'allée, au bout du comptoir. Elle observa chaque personne présente. Que des filles… Non. Il y avait bien toujours un homme. Vêtu d'une cape noire, il discutait avec un autre individu de son âge à la chevelure blonde. Une lueur d'espoir réapparut en elle : Darren ne l'avait pas quittée.

Mais, tout à coup, ce fut le choc. Le blond, remarquant le regard de la jeune femme posé sur son interlocuteur, la montra d'un signe de tête à son ami. Son mystérieux inconnu se retourna. Angelina put de nouveau ressentir le ciel lui tomber sur la tête. Le jeune homme d'à peu près son âge avait pris de la barbe et perdu la vue : des lunettes reposaient sur son nez crochu, lui donnant alors un air opposé à son fantasme. Elle venait de commettre une erreur, une terrible erreur. Comment avait-elle pu se tromper de personne ? ! Se mordillant les lèvres, elle observa l'emplacement où elle avait aperçu l'homme en noir, à proximité de ces inconnus. Il n'y avait personne. Autour, seules des filles discutaient entre elles. Il était tard. Elle repéra plusieurs personnes se bousculer pour repartir. Leurs yeux pétillaient, probablement parce qu'elles étaient heureuses d'avoir assisté à cette soirée. Quant à elle, ses pupilles venaient de perdre leur étincelle. Son unique espoir était parti.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence. Elle se retourna aussitôt. Personne. Étrange… Elle était pourtant certaine que quelqu'un s'était arrêté derrière elle. Elle s'apprêta à reprendre sa posture habituelle lorsqu'un détail attira particulièrement son attention. Là-bas, au centre de la piste de danse, son amie Melaine tournait sur elle-même. Elle était perdue au milieu de tous. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle fût seule ? Où étaient passées Esther et Veronica ? Intriguée, Angelina décida de la rejoindre. Elle se fraya un chemin au milieu de la foule, bousculant à maintes reprises les jeunes qui s'amusaient. Son amie dansait timidement. Son visage ne dévoilait aucun signe d'inquiétude. Il contenait juste cet habituel brin d'innocence et de naïveté. Angelina voulut se rapprocher d'elle, mais l'agitation des danseurs l'en empêcha. Au final, elle dut s'y prendre à maintes reprises avant d'atteindre l'emplacement désiré. Hélas, une fois arrivée, elle put déplorer l'absence de la demoiselle aux cheveux d'or. Melaine avait disparu.

Pivotant sur elle-même, elle vérifia si son amie ne se trouvait pas à sa proximité. C'est alors qu'elle entraperçut deux longues griffes s'élever dans la foule. Subitement, une sensation de vertige la saisit. Elle s'arrêta instantanément. Son cœur s'accéléra. Son corps demeurait parfaitement immobile mais pourtant tout semblait tourbillonner. Les griffes n'étaient plus là. Ou alors, elle ne parvenait plus à les voir. Tout s'agitait autour d'elle. Les lumières clignotaient au rythme de la musique et la cacophonie de la masse faisait vibrer le sol. Elle voulut repartir. Se frayant un passage parmi la foule, elle accourut en direction du bar. Lors de sa traversée, des visages se penchèrent vers elle, les yeux absorbés par sa présence comme si quelque chose les attirait désespérément. C'est alors qu'une multitude d'iris virèrent en une couleur rougeâtre. Elle poussa un cri et tenta de fuir cette masse abondante.

Elle discerna le comptoir où elle avait pris place auparavant à quelques mètres seulement. Tous les sièges étaient libres. Elle bouscula plusieurs personnes pour s'échapper mais, soudain, de nombreuses mains s'agrippèrent à ses jambes et elle trébucha. Paralysée par la peur, elle attendit maintes secondes avant de réagir. Etendue au sol, elle constata le danger qui la menaçait que lorsqu'un sourire s'afficha au-dessus de son corps et que deux longs crocs luisirent de leurs pointes aiguisées.

Elle repoussa un cri et finit par s'échapper. Parvenue jusqu'au bar, elle s'agrippa au comptoir. Ses doigts tremblaient de stupéfaction. Elle entendait les battements de son cœur s'agiter dans sa poitrine. Plusieurs secondes passèrent et elle décida de jeter un œil à la fameuse table aux têtes d'Hydre. Sa stupeur se dévoila aussitôt. Melaine était là, en compagnie d'Esther et de Veronica. Elle ne semblait pas avoir bougé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait aperçue à cet emplacement. Retenue par l'effroi, Angelina n'osa observer à nouveau la piste de danse et maintint plutôt son regard sur ses chères colocataires. Ses amies riaient avec leur plus beau sourire. Elle les envia tout à coup et sentit un pincement au cœur se manifester. Déçue d'avoir passé une soirée effroyable et solitaire, elle finit par se retourner vers la piste de danse. Comme elle s'en doutait, celle-ci était redevenue normale. Aucune trace des créatures aux yeux rouges et aux crocs de vampires.

Une peine déchirante l'emporta. Elle prit place sur un des tabourets et cacha son visage avec ses mains. Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-elle encore été victime d'une de ces maudites visions ou alors les dires qu'on racontait par-ci par-là étaient-ils réels ? Y avait-il vraiment des vampires fabriqués, comme on l'avait prévenue ou est-ce que ces paroles l'avaient bouleversée au point qu'elle en vit en chair et en os ? Peut-être était-ce tout simplement le maudit mélange de la fatigue et de l'alcool ? Elle lança un regard vers le fond de la salle, espérant vainement revoir apparaître son mystérieux inconnu. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, malgré les rumeurs à son égard, sa présence l'avait rassurée. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait elle s'était sentie protégée par cet étranger dès lors qu'elle avait découvert sa présence. Elle avait besoin de le revoir, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ainsi, dans ce lieu qui la terrorisait.

Personne. Il n'y avait personne au fond de l'allée. Ses espoirs l'abandonnèrent et un vide prit place en elle. A présent elle était définitivement seule. Personne ne viendrait la secourir si par malheur ses visions se réalisaient vraiment. Elle ferma les yeux. Tout était fini. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, une chose effleura le bas de son dos. Une main… Non, des sortes de griffes. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps.

C'est alors qu'un pentacle se matérialisa à nouveau devant elle : elle était victime d'une illusion. Cette présence, elle la connaissait fort bien. Elle sentit son souffle sur sa nuque. Puis, une voix infiniment séduisante lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Suivez-moi. »

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle était paralysée face à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ces deux mots, elle les entendait encore. Ils résonnaient en elle. Envoûtée par le désir et l'effroi, elle ne contrôlait plus ses mains. Ces dernières ne cessaient de trembler en écho avec les pulsations de son cœur. Elle avait peur. Peur des paroles des trois inconnues. Peur de ce magnétisme incontrôlable. Que devait-elle faire ? Succomber au désir en prenant le risque de mourir ? Ou retourner chez elle raisonnablement ? Et souffrir désespérément…

Elle détourna finalement son visage et le regarda enfin. L'intensité de son regard la fit rougir. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de si près. Il était encore plus sensationnel, encore plus sublime qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Un dégradé de bleu se dessinait sur ses iris et ces mêmes couleurs semblaient tourbillonner.

Le jeune homme s'écarta d'elle. Il la regardait toujours avec son regard irréel. Un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Il voulait qu'elle le suive. Il le lui avait murmuré à l'oreille. Angelina le suivit, attirée par un magnétisme surnaturel. Elle voulait le connaître, savoir quel mystère il cachait au fond de lui. Toutes ses appréhensions, elle voulait les voir partir en fumée à son contact.

Ils arrivèrent devant un large escalier en marbre. L'inconnu gravit les marches. Sa démarche se révélait élégante. Angelina continua à suivre ses pas lorsqu'elle aperçut la serveuse qui ressemblait à Melaine descendre les marches, un plateau à la main.

« N'oublie pas : la nuit, les crocs se referment. » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

A ces mots, un sourire étira ses lèvres, trahissant au passage deux canines proéminentes. Angelina chancela.

_« Moi je connais une technologie qui n'est équivalente à aucune autre. » _

_« Une création à l'apparence humaine et que personne ne remarque. »_

_« Le vampyrologue… un surdoué… il pratiquait diverses expériences étranges. »_

Ces paroles lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle réalisa que la légende qu'on lui avait contée pouvait tout à fait être plausible.

_ « Darren »_

_« C'est un vampyr. » _

_ « Il attire ses victimes au moyen de son ADN. »_

_ « Il les vide de leur sang. »_

Il l'avait choisie. Elle était sa proie. Et si les filles avaient dit vrai ? Et si elle était vraiment victime ?

Angelina ralentit le pas. Darren venait d'ouvrir une lourde porte et il lui faisait signe de passer. Où l'emmenait-il ? Le vent sifflait à l'extérieur et la nuit était si noire qu'elle semblait la plonger dans les ténèbres.

_« C'est un prédateur. »_

_« Il saigne ses victimes comme un vautour n'oserait jamais déchirer sa proie. »_

_« Sombreras-tu dans la folie ? »_

_« Il est séduisant, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

Angelina s'arrêta. Elle ne sortirait pas de cette discothèque sans avoir averti ses amies. Des phrases se pourchassaient dans son esprit. Elle se sentait mal. Son crâne la brûlait. Qui était cet inconnu qui ne disait pas un mot ? Pourquoi le suivait-elle sans rien lui demander ? Elle repensa aux hallucinations répétitives qu'elle avait eues lors de la soirée. Des pentacles qui s'enflamment… Des crocs qui s'allongent… Des griffes tranchantes… Des regards absorbés par sa présence…

S'apercevant de sa halte, Darren referma doucement la porte derrière lui et dirigea son regard irréel vers elle. Il ne comprenait pas. Angelina entendait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer progressivement. Elle se demanda même s'il arrivait à les entendre. Darren s'approcha de son emplacement jusqu'à ce que son corps puisse pratiquement frôler le sien. Il était si près qu'elle parvenait à inhaler son parfum discret. Ses deux mètres impressionnèrent la demoiselle mais elle resta immobile et fixa le sol qui luisait à ses pieds. D'un doigt, l'inconnu lui redressa le visage de façon à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Il voulait lire la foulée d'émotions qui la submergeait au point de la faire douter. Sa main se posa sur sa joue, il voulait la rassurer, la protéger. Et, d'un seul mouvement, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Une longue et étroite passerelle liait la discothèque à une vieille bâtisse à moitié en ruine. Angelina suivit Darren. Une cascade grondait près d'eux, les humectant de temps à autre. Le ronflement de la chute faisait frémir le sol. Angelina s'agrippa au bras du jeune homme. Le vent sifflait toujours et faisait tanguer dangereusement le passage. La nuit masquait chacun de leurs pas et seul l'éclat de la pleine lune illuminait le visage de l'inconnu. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent sur l'autre rive, une porte close les attendait.** 209**.


	4. Chapter 4

Le premier regard d'Angelina se posa sur l'éclairage de l'appartement. Les meubles étaient ornés de bougeoirs anciens qui diffusaient une sensation de bien-être, de liberté. En fait, ce sentiment d'apaisement transparaissait grâce aux bougies de différentes hauteurs qui, en se reflétant dans une multitude de miroirs, permettaient d'illuminer l'ensemble de la pièce. Et ce système représentait la seule source de luminosité. En effet, l'appartement ne semblait pas avoir de courant électrique.

_Comment est-ce possible ?_

Darren vivait encore comme dans l'ancien temps.

« Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? » s'enquit tout à coup le jeune homme.

Prise au dépourvue, Angelina rougit soudain et balbutia des mots qui ressemblaient vaguement à un « oui, oui, volontiers ». Le jeune homme lui fit signe de s'assoir et disparut. Angelina eut juste le temps de prendre place sur un fauteuil, Darren revint aussitôt, bouteilles et verres sur un plateau qu'il prit soin de déposer sur une table basse en acrylique, assortie au décor.

« Que prendriez-vous ? Vous avez l'embarras du choix, répliqua-t-il avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres noires. Je dispose de bouteilles de vin, mais aussi de champagne… »

Il énuméra tout ce qu'il possédait. Angelina pouvait voir à quel point ses yeux ressemblaient à l'une des plus grandes merveilles du monde. Bleu saphir, bleu d'azur, bleu nuit, bleu turquoise, ces derniers passaient par tous les tons de bleu inimaginables. Elle était subjuguée. Les iris de Darren représentaient un océan de pierres précieuses.

« Alors ? Vous avez choisi ? » s'enquit-il.

Prise de nouveau au dépourvue, Angelina sursauta et s'empressa de répondre :

« Non merci, pas d'alcool. Un verre d'eau me suffira. »

Surpris, l'inconnu la fixa une longue seconde avant de lui servir ce qu'elle désirait. Puis, dans un murmure, avec un petit sourire en coin ironique, il pensa tout haut :

« Petite nature… »

Et voilà qu'il recommençait à la fixer, à l'observer comme un diamant qui s'illumine à ses moindres clignements de paupières !

« P-pardon ? » balbutia-t-elle.

Une petite voix avait réussi à se glisser entre ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait plus être un mur, une coquille vide. Elle devait lui parler, l'aborder, comprendre chacun de ses mots.

Darren glissa ses longs doigts blanchâtres dans ses cheveux et répéta d'une voix infiniment séduisante :

« Petite nature. »

Angelina inhala à nouveau son parfum enivrant et elle sentit son souffle léger contre sa peau. La passion lui empourprait les joues. Elle se pinça les lèvres à maintes reprises mais cela ne suffisait pas à rompre cet étrange envoûtement. Darren la provoquait volontairement. Elle ne savait pas très bien comment répondre à son attitude et à ses paroles. Devait-elle rétorquer, changer de sujet, ou bien lui poser cette ultime question qui la démangeait ?

Elle choisit cette dernière.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? » lui demanda-t-elle brusquement d'une voix tremblotante.

Impatiente d'en connaître la réponse, elle ne s'était même pas aperçue sur le coup qu'elle l'avait tutoyé.

« Ce que tu attends de moi. » répondit posément Darren.

Angelina resta muette. Sa gorge s'était nouée et sa respiration se saccadait. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement. Son corset la serait trop, les bougies lui puisaient tout son oxygène. Il l'avait également tutoyée. Angelina se sentit chanceler. Les flammes vacillaient dans l'obscurité confuse de la nuit. Comme dans un rêve, tout semblait irréel.

Lorsque la demoiselle reprit ses esprits, elle constata qu'une ambiance chaleureuse et reposante se répandait dans l'atmosphère. Elle ne se trouvait plus dans la même pièce. Divers jeux de lumière enchanteurs prenaient place aux côtés d'un nombre important de miroirs. Des bougies et des rideaux l'encerclaient.

Angelina vit l'inconnu éteindre quelques chandelles avec une élégance remarquable. Du bout de ses longs doigts, il appuyait délicatement sur les mèches qui, en son contact, dissipaient aussitôt la flamme en laissant apparaître une légère brume de cire fumée et d'encens. La pièce s'assombrit considérablement. La jeune femme profita de cette distraction pour tenter de lancer un regard vers l'un des miroirs. Elle n'avait toujours pas aperçu le reflet de Darren malgré la multitude de glaces. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle devait connaître sa vraie nature. Ses yeux s'apprêtèrent à fixer l'objet, absorbés par une curiosité malsaine lorsqu'instantanément, ils l'esquivèrent pour se poser sur l'inconnu. Elle frissonna. L'homme mystérieux s'était aperçu de cette intention malveillante et, à présent, il la toisait, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Elle rougit aussitôt, gênée par son geste maladroit. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer profiter d'une seconde d'inattention de sa part ? Il ne lui laisserait jamais l'occasion de découvrir son reflet. Quelle ignorance dont elle faisait preuve ! La jeune femme réalisa alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il n'était qu'un inconnu ! Malgré son fort désir de s'enfuir discrètement, profitant qu'il lui tourne le dos, elle ne put décoller le moindre orteil du sol. Darren l'avait envoûtée, ensorcelée par elle ne sait quel maléfice.

Incapable de quitter les lieux, elle se mit alors à observer la pièce. De multiples objets accrochés au mur attirèrent tout particulièrement son attention. Il s'agissait d'armes de collection : épées, lances, pieux… Que des outils aux pointes aiguisées…

Non. En réalité, il y avait une exception : une paire de menottes des plus anodines.

« Plait-il ? » s'enquit le jeune inconnu qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer son air étonné avant de se diriger vers l'objet et de le décrocher.

La demoiselle resta muette une fois de plus, surprise par cette initiative.

« De l'adamantium pur, forgé au clair de lune dans les flammes les plus maléfiques. Cette pièce est l'une des plus rares. » l'informa-t-il.

Il déposa l'objet de collection dans les mains de la demoiselle et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Elles sont indestructibles, précisa-t-il.

- Indestructibles ? reprit Angelina, surprise non seulement par cette révélation, mais aussi par la légèreté de l'objet glacial. Mais… toutes ces armes… n'est-ce pas… risqué ? »

L'homme en noir s'autorisa un sourire puis il déposa l'une de ses mains contre son doux visage de princesse.

« Risqué ? Mais je ne perçois point d'ennemi à l'horizon. » déclara-t-il en rapprochant ses lèvres de sa peau et en dégustant son parfum discret.

Angelina sentit les mèches enduites de gel de l'inconnu lui picoter la joue et son cœur se mit aussitôt à résonner au fond de ses tempes. Sa poitrine ne cessait de faire des va-et-vient dans ce corset qui la dénudait.

Le regard de Darren se détourna de son visage et se posa délicatement sur son cou. Puis, ses longs doigts blanchâtres firent de même, la glaçant aussitôt. Remarquant qu'elle portait une chaînette autour du cou, il s'en saisit et examina la gravure sur le bijou.

« Hum… Angie ? Joli… très joli… Tout comme sa propriétaire. » constata-t-il dans un murmure.

A ces mots, Angelina sentit promptement le sang lui monter aux joues. Elle lui plaisait.

Les doigts du mystérieux frôlèrent sa peau et descendirent vers son corset. La jeune femme se sentit de plus en plus absorbée par le désir qui ne demandait plus qu'à la submerger.

« Quel est ton nom ? questionna-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Appelle-moi Darren, répondit-il à voix basse.

- Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle en constatant qu'il se refusait à lui donner sa véritable identité.

Mais, l'inconnu resta silencieux et, cessant son mouvement, il saisit un deuxième pendentif. Un pentacle inversé. A cette vue, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Angelina ne comprit pas la raison de ce dernier mais n'osa rien lui demander à ce propos.

« Pourquoi te cacher derrière un surnom ? » insista-t-elle.

D'un geste léger, Darren lui redressa le visage et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et d'un ton catégorique il rétorqua :

« Je ne me cache pas. »

A présent, il était tout prêt. Elle ne pouvait plus l'éviter. Elle laissa ses yeux se déposer sur l'anneau argenté de ses lèvres. Celles-ci réagirent tout à coup et se déposèrent sur les siennes, le diamant la glaçant à nouveau. Puis, elles s'emparèrent progressivement des siennes. Darren était doté d'une douceur incomparable. Elle se laissa emporter par ses baisers.

Soudain, Angelina ressentit un vertige. Des images se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en comprendre le sens. Il lui semblait que la vie de ce cher Darren défilait sous ses yeux à une vitesse incroyable au fil de ses baisers envoûteurs. Angelina, désorientée, voulut se détacher de Darren mais elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver l'utilisation de ses sens. Tous ses mouvements et ses pensées se focalisaient sur l'illusion provoquée par le baiser, sans qu'elle puisse en obtenir le moindre contrôle. C'est alors que la vitesse des images ralentit et Angelina se retrouva à Londres en 1798.

**Londres, avril 1798**

_ Elle sortit sur la terrasse et déposa son verre à pied sur la table en bois qui reposait là. Puis, précipitamment, elle alla détendre ses bras contre une rambarde. Elle suffoquait intérieurement. Ses cris s'estompaient dans la splendeur de sa robe à corset qui étouffait sa détresse. Son corps, meurtri par la haine qui la ravageait, restait là, immobile face au crépuscule qui plongeait l'horizon dans un calme absolu._

_ Elle glissa sa main dans sa chevelure et, d'un mouvement brusque, elle retira la pince qui la décorait, avant de la jeter malencontreusement contre le verre de son cocktail à demi rempli. Le liquide orangé se déversa progressivement, ruisselant à travers les fissures du bois usé qui s'imbibait délicatement, pour ensuite se répandre sur le sol. Elle ne se retourna point. Et, le regard empli de désarroi, elle se laissa submerger par la douceur du clair de lune. Une fine brise berçait les multiples feuillages dépourvus de couleur face à l'imposante pénombre qui venait de s'installer. Le ciel, recouvert d'étoiles, luisait de tous ses éclats. Elle immortalisa cette image en son esprit, les pupilles animées d'étincelles. _

_ C'est alors que les buissons frémirent. Elle abaissa son regard. Plus rien. Seul le silence de cette nuit l'accompagnait. Discrètement, elle se rapprocha de la rambarde. L'étonnement se déchiffra aussitôt sur les traits de son visage. Les buissons demeuraient sans le moindre doute immobiles. Elle se pencha pour observer la mystérieuse chose qui avait précédemment bougé, usant de la pointe de ses pieds à maintes reprises. Aucun signe. Son regard parcourut alors les environs et elle l'aperçut enfin. Là, une ombre reposait silencieusement aux côtés d'un arbre sans grande particularité. Son tronc, d'une assez petite circonférence, laissait découvrir deux mains qui réfléchissaient avec finesse la lueur de la lune. Une fine brise vint par la suite à découvrir une partie de la chevelure d'un beau ténébreux, qui ondoyait doucement au gré du vent. Cette danse nocturne l'hypnotisa. Elle contempla le mystérieux inconnu. Une partie de son visage vint à se refléter et à s'illuminer pendant un bref instant. Une illusion ?_

_ « MAD'MOISELLE ! »_

_ Elle se retourna brutalement, un vague frisson la parcourant._

_ « Où étiez-vous passée ? Nous vous cherchions partout ! Oh ! Et quel est donc ce misérable accoutrement que je vois apparaître ! A en croire que… »_

_ Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la table en bois, là où son verre s'était vidé quelques minutes auparavant de tout son contenu._

_ « … ne croyez-vous donc pas ? Et alors que nous vîmes… » continuait l'autre sans remarquer son manque d'attention._

_ Un liquide glacé s'écoula tout à coup à travers les pores de la peau de la jeune femme. Son regard se paralysa._

_ « Mad'moiselle ? Mad'moiselle ? Vous sentez-vous bien ? M'avez-vous seulement écoutée ? »_

_ Consciente de la situation embarrassante dans laquelle se trouvait son interlocutrice, la jeune demoiselle reprit un air tout à fait serein et la fixa de ses yeux en amande, un sourire charmeur et enfantin aux commissures des lèvres. _

_ « Oui, parfaitement ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton ravi. Je vous rejoins dans une petite minute. »_

_Surprise de cette réaction si enthousiaste, la dame au fort accent londonien repartit, de la méfiance sur son visage, en jetant tout de même un léger regard à la table, seul élément du décor. _

_ Aussitôt libérée de cet obstacle, la demoiselle se précipita en direction de cette fameuse table, les yeux pétillants de surprise : une fleur venait d'apparaître, remplaçant son misérable cocktail. Puis, prudemment, elle observa les environs, pivotant sur elle-même à la recherche de celui qui avait réalisé ce miracle de ses mains d'artiste. _

_Elle se saisit de la rose, aussi rouge que ses lèvres. Puis, contournant le bois sur lequel aucun liquide n'apparaissait à présent, elle observa son reflet dans le vitrage de sa demeure. Délicatement, elle plongea la tige de la fleur dans sa chevelure, au niveau de son oreille. Le vent secouait par intermittence ses longs cheveux aux reflets rougeoyants jusqu'à ce qu'ils caressent les pans de sa robe. _

_C'est alors qu'un appel lumineux lui apparut encore, cette fois-ci très clairement. La pâleur du visage de l'inconnu resplendissait, contrastant avec ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle se retourna brusquement. Mais, seuls les arbres se dévoilèrent à elle. Observant de nouveau le vitrage, elle put déplorer cette image qui venait de se réfléchir. L'homme aux mains d'artiste n'y était plus._

_Elle se rapprocha instantanément de la rambarde et observa les collines qui somnolaient au loin._

_ « Quel est donc ce beau ténébreux, qui en ce noble soir de pleine lune m'offre de ses précieuses mains cet honneur que je ne mérite point ? »_

_ Elle s'avança vers l'emplacement où elle avait aperçu l'ombre pour la première fois._

_ « Oh, mon bel inconnu, n'ayez donc point d'effroi à ce que de mes prunelles charmées je voie apparaître ne serait-ce qu'un pore de vos mains d'artiste. »_

_ Elle usa de la pointe de ses pieds, s'attendant à chaque instant à ce que l'étranger en question se dévoile._

_ « Mais quelle est donc cette peur cruelle qui s'empare de votre âme et vous égare de mon être ? N'ayez aucune crainte. D'un seul regard vos craintes se dissiperont, et une fois vos craintes envolées nos regards s'émerveilleront. »_

_ Seul le silence lui répondit._

_ « Oh, misérable inconnu qui en ce soir calme et solitaire m'abandonne, me laissant avec ma propre solitude. Votre être ne serait-il hélas que l'étrange maléfice issu du diable ? Ne reverrai-je jamais votre talent d'illusionniste ? »_

_ Elle rabaissa son regard, avec une pointe de déception._

_« Bien. Dans cette pathétique détresse, je vous laisse. Adieu, vagabond. Seule avec ce présent que vous m'avez offert, je m'en vais me tourmenter d'illusions avec lesquelles vous m'avez faite taire. »_

**Auvergne, mai 2011**

Angelina rouvrit les yeux. Elle était face à Darren. Une multitude de chandelles les encerclait. Angelina l'observa sans dire un mot. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. La vie du vampyr venait de défiler à toute vitesse sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de retenir un seul détail. Puis, l'illusion s'était dissipée et elle s'était retrouvée dans la peau d'une jeune demoiselle dont elle ignorait l'identité ainsi que son lien avec Darren. Pourquoi le vampyr possédait-il ce souvenir ? Mais surtout, comment avait-il fait pour l'avoir ?

Angelina sentit un malaise la saisir. Elle était capable d'apercevoir les souvenirs de Darren avec un simple baiser. Mais était-il capable lui aussi de découvrir les siens ?

Angelina se leva, elle avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se produire. Trop d'évènements s'étaient succédé rapidement. Mais aussitôt fut-elle debout, aussitôt Darren la retint par la main.

« N'aie pas peur. » la rassura-t-il.

Angelina sentit son cœur battre avec plus d'acharnement.

« Je n'ai pas peur, mentit-elle.

- Tes mains tremblent.

- Ce n'est rien » assura-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Darren acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Ça doit tout de même être effrayant pour une personne seule de venir à ce genre de soirée… médita-t-il

- Je te retourne la question.

- Je ne suis pas seul, trancha-t-il.

- Moi non plus.

- Mais pour une jeune femme… »

En voyant le jeune homme se soucier d'elle, Angelina sourit tout à coup et, avec un air de défi, elle ajouta en lui coupant la parole :

« Oh j'ai quand même un minimum d'expérience…

- Ah ouais ? lui lança-t-il d'un ton identique au sien.

- Ouais, répondit-elle avec un peu plus d'assurance et en ne lâchant plus son regard dominateur. J'ai _dix-sept ans _! »

Darren resta un instant bouche bée. Puis, il articula, incrédule :

« Qu… quoi ?... »

Darren glissa une main dans ses cheveux en guise d'étonnement et observa Angelina en détail. Puis, face à l'absurdité de la situation, il s'emporta tout seul dans un rire moqueur. La demoiselle, surprise par son attitude, resta un instant immobile devant lui.

« Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi jeune… » se justifia Darren.

Son rire dévoila pour la première fois deux longues canines. Ces dernières lui donnaient encore plus de charme. Angelina ne put détacher ses yeux de ces deux pointes aiguisées, ébahie devant la beauté de ce sourire.

« A ton âge on ne va pas à ce genre de soirée. » prononça lentement Darren.

A ces mots, Angelina voulut riposter mais aucun mot ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

« Il est tard, tu devrais… commença-il.

- Espèce de… susurra Angelina qui commençait à comprendre le jeu auquel jouait le vampyr.

- Tu n'as que…

- Espèce de… ! répéta-t-elle.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser, ricana Darren.

- Sois maudit ! » siffla Angelina en se saisissant d'un oreiller et en le lui jetant au visage.

Le sourire éclatant de Darren n'avait pas changé.

« Je ne voudrais pas jouer les baby-sitters mais…»

Angelina soupira puis le poussa, avant de lui tourner le dos, simulant ainsi l'indignation. Darren se rapprocha immédiatement d'elle et releva doucement ses cheveux au-dessus de son épaule, dévoilant au passage sa nuque. Puis, ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau.

« J'ai froid. » déclara sèchement Angelina.

Le vampyr, dépité, se laissa retomber sur le matelas avant de se relever pour aller fermer la fenêtre.

« Petite nature… » soupira-t-il.

Le cliquetis des carreaux retentit et Angelina lui lança aussitôt un regard flamboyant.

« Tu as DIT QUOI ? » menaça-t-elle.

Darren, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réplique, resta à sa place et lui fit un sourire discret. Angelina se saisit alors d'un oreiller mais aussitôt Darren s'avança et le transperça de ses griffes, les plumes se dispersant autour d'eux.

Angelina resta un instant sans voix. Elle repensa à ces griffes qui venaient de se rétracter à l'instant sous ses yeux…

Elle eut un rire nerveux et décida finalement de ne pas tenir compte de ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir.

« Ton sens de l'humour est déplorable… » se força-t-elle à se lamenter alors qu'il l'observait avec un sourire mauvais aux commissures des lèvres.

Par surprise, le vampyr lui saisit les poignets et la fit tomber à la renverse. Une pluie de plumes blanchâtres dansait au-dessus de leur corps. Darren s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

Elle ressentit son souffle contre sa peau, ses lèvres contre les siennes, et ce parfum enivrant qui l'attirait. Il rencontra ses yeux. Elle maintint ce regard. Les doigts du vampyr effleurèrent son visage. Elle lui prit les mains et l'étudia avec admiration. Chaque parcelle de sa peau était d'une magnificence à couper le souffle. D'une blancheur et d'une douceur incomparables, son enveloppe corporelle semblait aussi irréelle que la pigmentation de ses iris. Angelina, hypnotisée, fixait son visage. Elle aurait tant aimé rester toute sa vie, comme cela, à admirer chacun de ses traits. Elle réalisait que chaque élément constitutif de Darren apparaissait comme chimérique. Ils ne se lâchaient plus du regard et restaient parfaitement silencieux. Ils étaient unis à jamais.

Soudain, un sentiment étrange parvint à Angelina. Ce charmant inconnu… il ne lui paraissait pas si étranger que cela… Elle scruta le moindre de ses gestes, et ses pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers le cauchemar qu'elle avait subi la veille. Oui, cela ne faisait aucun doute : c'était bien lui qu'elle avait aperçu pendant son somme. Ce détail ne fit qu'empirer ses appréhensions. Leur rencontre n'était pas le fruit du hasard et seul le souvenir de son rêve aurait pu l'aider à prendre une décision sensée. Était-il son protecteur ou son prédateur ? Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il représentait la clef d'une énigme. Et de ce mystère, elle ne détenait que trois indices.

Le premier : elle avait aperçu ce jeune homme.

Le second : elle l'avait suivi.

Et l'ultime : elle avait vu ses crocs.

Le vampyr détourna pour une fois ses yeux à la transparence bleuâtre. Ceux-ci se déposèrent progressivement sur cette nuque, découverte au grand jour, et parurent absorbés par une force magnétique. Ses baisers s'ensuivirent. Angelina sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Elle paniquait. Le désir et la peur fusionnaient synchroniquement dans ses veines. La jeune femme sentit les mèches du jeune homme la frôler, puis son corps s'emparer du sien. Son souffle l'effleura et se rapprocha de son oreille. Son mystérieux vampyr déposa par la suite ses délicieuses lèvres au creux de son cou, avec le même plaisir qu'elle éprouvait. Aucun supplice ne retentit dans la pièce. Refermant ses lourdes paupières, la jeune innocente ne put ne pas succomber à la tentation. Et, d'une seule vague, elle se laissa emporter par le désir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Londres, avril 1798**

_De toutes ses forces, elle poussa deux portes massives. Elle entendait l'écho de ses talons se répercuter contre les murs. Ses jambes se hâtèrent, s'élançant dans la nappe de brume de cette nuit frénétique. Seule et désespérée, elle courut encore et encore, traversant de multiples ruines à la fraîcheur du crépuscule. _

_ Epuisés, ses membres l'abandonnèrent. Et, de tout son corps, elle s'écroula, lassée, meurtrie par la haine et par la détresse. Elle ne se releva point, le corps étendu sur une pierre sépulcrale, et de ses tristes prunelles, elle laissa émerger des larmes qui la noyaient dans le désarroi. _

_ « Quel est donc ce malheureux chagrin, qui en cette cruelle nuit de tourments m'offre de ses propres larmes l'éloge du diable que vous ne méritez point ? » s'enquit une voix grave._

_ Elle ne releva pas, le regard larmoyant fixant le sol recouvert de ruines. L'inconnu s'assit à ses côtés._

_ « Face à votre détresse je me vois misérable de vous abandonner en ce lieu macabre où je passais alors par tout hasard. »_

_ L'homme frôla de ses longs doigts la chevelure imprégnée de larmes. _

_ « Comment un ange peut-il être contraint à se déverser de sanglots lorsqu'alors il se devrait de rayonner sous les faisceaux de la lune et de ses lueurs ? »_

_ Elle se redressa rudement et répliqua : _

_ « Mais je ne perçois pas la moindre lueur en ce lieu dépourvu d'existence, étrange rêveur. »_

_ Il sourit._

_ « En ce lieu dépourvu d'existence n'y a-t-il vraiment aucune lueur ? Et avec son éclat la lune ne dévoilerait-elle donc pas une clarté encore plus pure que celles des autres astres ? »_

_ Elle se leva, avança de quelques pas, puis s'arrêta, lui tournant calmement le dos._

_ « Non, hélas, la Blafarde n'a point de lueur. Et avec votre propre sourire charmeur vous dévorez cette soi-disant illusion. »_

_ Il se releva également._

_ « Ainsi pour vous la lune ne serait qu'un banal reflet ? Quelle façon cruelle de votre part de condamner les bienfaits de la nature !_

_- Bienfaits, vous dites ? De quels actes de générosité parlez-vous ? Je n'en vois aucun qui m'entoure ! » _

_Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :_

_« Peut-être que l'un de ces bienfaits est encore plus proche que vous ne le pensez… _

_- Où donc ? s'étonna-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui._

_- Là, glissé précieusement dans la chevelure qui vous va si bien. »_

_Elle se retourna et contempla l'ombre de son inconnu avec un air d'incompréhension sur son visage._

_« Une… rose ?_

_- Une rose. » confirma-t-il._

_Puis, après un bref instant de méfiance, elle s'exclama :_

_« Comment une rose peut-elle être un don de la lune ? ! »_

_Le visage de la demoiselle était marqué par les sanglots. L'inconnu se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ne plus être une ombre. Puis, il recueillit avec son pouce une de ses larmes._

_« Peut-être que la lune crée plus de bonnes choses que vous ne le croyez. » se risqua-t-il._

_Il essuya la larme cristalline qu'il venait de récolter entre son pouce et son index._

_« Ou peut-être que ce reflet n'est alors qu'illusion. » murmura-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres._

_Aussitôt, une rose se matérialisa entre ses doigts. La demoiselle s'émerveilla, bouche bée._

_« Comment…_

_- La lune produit plus de miracles que vous ne le pensez, la coupa-t-il. Alors pourquoi ne serait-elle point capable d'actes de générosité ? »_

_C'est alors qu'une goutte de pluie vint à se déposer sur le front de la jeune femme. Elle leva les yeux, attendant le déluge qui allait se produire. L'homme aux mains d'artiste l'imita. Et, par son extraordinaire contact, le déluge se transforma en une pluie de pétales rosés._

_« Appelez-moi Darren, je vous prie. »_

**Auvergne, mai 2011**

_« Toute personne sujette à son regard devient sa proie. »_

Angelina avait mal au crâne. Etait-ce à cause de ce cocktail qu'elle avait ingurgité la veille ? Du discours des trois mystérieuses filles ? Ou de ces étranges visions liées à ce jeune vampyr ? Elle se redressa. Darren était allongé à sa gauche, l'air pensif. Il semblait absorbé par des calculs intérieurs. Elle l'étudia en silence mais il ne releva pas.

Son attention se laissa finalement distraire par les bracelets en adamantium, présents sur l'un des oreillers au sol. Étaient-ils aussi indestructibles qu'il le prétendait ? Lorsqu'elle les avait soupesés, ils lui avaient pourtant paru très fragiles. Était-ce illusoire ?

Elle se saisit de ces derniers et le poids la surprit à nouveau. Aussitôt, Darren se mit à la guetter du coin de l'œil. Elle s'autorisa un petit sourire ironique et le défia :

« Et si j'étais ton ennemie ? »

La demoiselle forma des cercles avec l'objet précieux et l'observa attentivement. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas et lui répondit avec sérénité :

« Alors j'espère que tu n'as pas peur.

- Peur de quoi ? s'enquit aussitôt l'adolescente avec naïveté.

- De mourir. »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce aux multiples chandelles pendant un bref moment, puis la demoiselle reprit, avec le même ton de défi :

« Et si je n'avais pas peur de la mort ? »

À ce moment, ce fut au tour de Darren de sourire. Il se redressa légèrement et répliqua dans un murmure :

« Alors tu pourrais être mon ennemie. »

La demoiselle se rapprocha de lui, l'objet à la main. Elle était consciente qu'elle détenait la pire arme pour un vampyr. L'aimait-il vraiment ?

« Me fais-tu confiance ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec une voix emplie d'innocence et de douceur.

- Peut-être, répondit Darren avec de la méfiance dans son regard.

- Puis-je être ton ennemie ?

- Ainsi ma vie serait-elle entre tes mains ? »

Elle approcha ses mains des siennes et y glissa ses doigts. La peau de Darren était glaciale. Elle frissonna.

« Ta vie dans mes mains, elle deviendrait mienne, lui fit-elle constater.

- Et ainsi deviendrais-je toute ta vie, en conclut-il.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Les boucles se refermèrent autour des poignets du mystérieux vampyr et Angelina en fut aussitôt surprise. Elle était parvenue à le faire si facilement ! Angelina le contempla un moment en se remémorant les détails de son aventure. Puis, elle se tourna vers les bougies, là où le rideau rougeâtre du lit laissait place à une ouverture. Progressivement, les larmes recouvrirent la surface de ses yeux. Elle avait été si bien avec lui. Mais, cela ne pouvait durer plus longtemps. Tout plaisir avait une fin. C'était un vampyr. Cela signifiait qu'elle se trouvait en danger. Les filles de la soirée l'avaient avertie. Que devait-elle faire ?

Elle sentait les yeux du vampyr fixés sur elle. Elle savait qu'il se doutait qu'elle allait partir. Après tout, c'était sa propre sécurité qui était en jeu, et comment faire confiance à une créature génétiquement modifiée ?

Mais, en réalité, elle ne partirait pas. Ou du moins, pas encore. Elle ne pouvait l'abandonner en ce lieu de cette manière, cela ne lui ressemblerait pas. Essuyant ses larmes, elle finit par repenser aux doux instants qu'elle avait passés avec lui. Elle lui plaisait, cela était une évidence, sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il choisie ?

Elle se retourna et l'embrassa avec passion, ses doigts se cramponnant à sa nuque. Puis, elle s'arrêta brusquement.

« Angie… murmura le vampyr au regard magnétique.

- Chut, le supplia-t-elle aussitôt, l'index posé sur ses lèvres. Ne dit plus un mot je t'en prie. Mes pensées me perturbent et me voilà perdue. Mais bientôt tout ira mieux et mon esprit sera purifié de toutes pensées négatives et angoissantes, fais-moi confiance. »

Le bel inconnu se tut. Prisonnier d'elle, il ne s'imaginait absolument pas ce qui se tramait à cet instant dans son esprit. Devant lui, elle n'avait plus le choix. Il était un vampyr et elle ne pouvait être que sa proie.

Tout se déroula si rapidement qu'Angelina ne sut réellement ce qu'il se produisit. Son corps s'écrasa au sol et chaque membre sembla se paralyser sous le choc. Elle ouvrit les yeux. La lumière vacillante des bougies l'éblouissait. A quelques mètres d'elle, Darren hurlait tel un martyr. Elle se redressa et tenta de poser un pied à terre lorsque sa cheville l'abandonna. Elle serra aussitôt les dents. Une douleur la saisissait, comme si un os s'était brisé sur le coup. Les gémissements de Darren continuaient à résonner dans son crâne. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle ne savait plus quels avaient été ses gestes avant sa chute et ce qui relevait de la réalité ou de son imagination. S'était-elle assoupie ou alors cet étrange rêve n'en était pas un ? Elle jeta un regard au vampyr et soudain elle resta bouche bée. Les multiples plaies sur son corps témoignaient du carnage dont il avait été victime.

« ENFOIRÉE ! » hurlait-il, étendu au cœur des rideaux, en agonie.

_Est-ce moi qui ai…_

Les cris du vampyr se firent de plus en plus forts. Angelina réagit tout à coup. Elle devait s'enfuir. Elle se releva aussitôt et se précipita vers la sortie, les jambes l'abandonnant par instants. Elle ne devait pas s'attarder en ce lieu. En entendant ses beuglements, les voisins viendraient le secourir en peu de temps. Ils se douteraient forcément que quelque chose n'était pas dans les normes. Darren paraissait plutôt calme et silencieux. Crier ne devait pas lui ressembler et rien que cela provoquerait leur scepticisme.

La main tremblante d'Angelina agrippa la poignée de la porte. Elle pouvait enfin partir. Tout était fini. Il venait de perdre sa proie. Mais, avant qu'elle ait pu l'actionner, le vampyr lui jeta un ultimatum d'un calme profond :

« Angie… je te préviens : si tu pars… je te tue. »

Angelina s'arrêta net. Elle sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et résonner dans son crâne. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait s'enfuir tant qu'il était encore possible.

Hélas, elle resta dans l'incapacité de bouger le moindre de ses membres, paralysée par la menace qui s'imposait à elle. Pouvait-elle se permettre de prendre le risque de s'enfuir en le laissant ainsi ? Il risquerait de la retrouver et de se venger. Mais, pouvait-elle revenir sur ce qu'elle avait fait ? Ne la tuerait-il pas lorsqu'elle le délivrerait ?

Angelina hésita une longue minute puis elle se retourna, observant le vampyr à travers l'ouverture des rideaux. Il était devenu calme et ses iris ne lâchaient plus les siens. Il espérait probablement qu'elle fasse machine arrière. Il n'en serait pas ainsi. Trop risqué. La demoiselle dévia ce regard et contempla les flammes vacillantes des bougies, fascinée par ces jeux de lumières enchanteurs. La beauté hypnotique du feu l'attirait. Soudain, elle posa le même regard sur le tissu léger du lit. Ses yeux alternèrent à maintes reprises entre ces deux. Puis, elle enleva ses doigts de la poignée argentée et s'approcha du bougeoir le plus proche. Les gémissements du vampyr reprirent et elle se retourna aussitôt. Un seul geste lui suffirait pour effacer la menace qui pesait sur elle. Les rideaux rougeâtres encerclaient son propre ennemi et ne demandaient plus qu'à être incendiés. Bientôt, tout ne serait plus que cendres et souvenirs.

Angelina se saisit du bougeoir et l'éleva près de son visage. La chaleur des flammes lui roussit les joues, mais cela lui était égal, plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Elle n'entendait plus les supplices de la bête, seule la vision de sa vengeance à venir l'aidait à continuer. Elle avança vers la créature lorsque ses doigts furent épris de violents tremblements. Des larmes perlèrent sur son visage et elle déposa l'objet aux pieds du vampyr. Et, avant toute tentative cruelle, elle répondit à son ultimatum par un murmure :

« Va en Enfer. »

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de la flamme et elle souffla, l'éteignant aussitôt. Puis, elle s'enfuit, abandonnant la mystérieuse créature entre les griffes du diable.

**xxxxx**

Darren avait tellement mal qu'il avait envie de hurler. Il était seul dans cette pièce insonorisée dans laquelle il avait toujours pu être à l'écart du monde extérieur. À présent, cette même isolation devenait pesante. Les minutes d'attente devenaient insupportables. Qu'on le libère de cette entrave et qu'il s'enfuie pour se venger ! Il aurait voulu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait beau forcer ses liens, sa propre puissance ne sortait pas. Elle restait là, éteinte par le feu qui le consumait de l'intérieur.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit. Une sonnerie. Quelqu'un était là, tout prêt. Quelqu'un avait entendu son appel à l'aide et venait le secourir. L'espoir reprenant place, le vampyr recommença à hurler afin de s'assurer que la mystérieuse présence l'avait bien entendu. Mais, à sa grande désolation, la personne ne vint jamais. Elle n'était autre qu'Angelina. Comment avait-elle pu manigancer tout cela ? Il ne s'attendait pas à se faire doubler. Ayant plus de deux cents ans d'existence, il possédait de fortes connaissances sur le comportement des mortels. Il ne s'était jamais fait piéger auparavant, et encore moins par une humaine de dix-sept ans ! Il s'était montré beaucoup trop naïf. Il croyait qu'elle l'appréciait. Mais, en réalité, elle n'avait souhaité que sa mort et avait simulé l'ivresse de la passion. Il la haïssait… Il la maudissait de tout son être. Il sentait encore sa présence dans son appartement, là, juste derrière la porte de sa chambre. Il percevait très bien cette présence qu'il abominait si fort…

**xxxxx**

Angelina devait agir rapidement pour retrouver ses affaires et s'enfuir. Elle ignorait pendant combien de temps Darren resterait prisonnier. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la pièce principale, elle retrouva aussitôt son sac à main en cuir et sa veste sur le canapé. Ses mains ne cessaient de trembler. Aucune affaire ne devait rester en possession du vampyr. Aucune. Il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse retrouver sa trace. Ses talons claquèrent contre le sol vernis et résonnèrent dans la pièce au moment où elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Fermée. Non impossible… les verrous étaient bloqués ! Angelina tira de toutes ses forces les chaînes rouillées et finit par les libérer de leur emprise. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver la clé et elle serait en mesure de quitter ce lieu. Son regard contourna l'étendue de la pièce puis se déposa instinctivement devant elle.

_La table basse !_

Elle se rappelait qu'il les avait posées dessus avant de l'inviter à s'assoir sur le canapé. La demoiselle se précipita aussitôt vers celle-ci et les récupéra avant de les insérer dans la serrure.

Angelina dégringola les escaliers en colimaçon du bâtiment. Elle avait envie de crier à chaque fois que son pied droit atteignait le sol. Elle sentait que sa cheville droite ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Mais, il ne lui restait plus qu'à traverser une passerelle pour retourner dans la discothèque. Là-bas, elle serait en sécurité et elle n'éveillerait pas les soupçons. Elle venait de tendre un piège à Darren. Pire : elle l'avait maintenu prisonnier chez lui et mutilé. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire l'atrocité de son acte, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Il fallait qu'elle l'affaiblisse pour pouvoir s'enfuir et rester sauve ! La nuit était toujours aussi noire. Seules les ampoules de la discothèque l'aidaient à retrouver son chemin. Pourquoi l'avait-elle suivi niaisement ? Elle s'était fait piéger trop facilement. Il était évident qu'il avait cherché à la séduire dans le but de la capturer ! Tout avait été trop beau pour être véritable. Ses paroles, ses regards, ses attitudes de défi… ils n'avaient servi qu'à la mettre en confiance pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Darren était un prédateur et elle avait failli devenir sa proie. Il la manipulait depuis le début. La passerelle tremblait au-dessus des grondements de la cascade. Le vent s'agitait comme si une tempête allait se mettre en place. Angelina se hâta, essayant de ne pas trébucher contre les planches en bois cassées du passage. Mais tout à coup, le sang lui monta aux joues et sa tête s'alourdit. Ses mains se réchauffèrent jusqu'à la brûler. Puis, des voix se mirent à résonner dans son crâne et à s'évaporer lentement. Elles s'entrecroisèrent jusqu'à se déformer. Angelina essaya de contrôler sa respiration, mais elle suffoquait. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient au fond de ses tempes. Après un moment d'effort, ils finirent par s'estomper. Elle n'étendit plus rien. Seule la vision de cette multitude de petits points noirs qui s'agitait avec turbulence lui restait encore intacte en lui donnant le tournis. Elle ne sentit plus rien. Son corps heurta violemment le sol.

**xxxxx**

Une sonnerie. Toujours la même sonnerie. Il réalisa que cette dernière provenait de son propre téléphone portable, posé sur le buffet à sa proximité. Il força sur ses liens mais, sa blessure lui faisant trop mal, il dut renoncer.

La musique s'arrêta puis reprit.Il essaya d'utiliser ses griffes en les rallongeant de plusieurs centimètres. Mais, à sa grande déception, cette stratégie fut inutile. Les bracelets en adamantium avaient été appliqués de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas se saisir de son portable.

Deuxième sonnerie.Il déplaça son corps endolori vers le buffet où se trouvait son téléphone, en prenant le soin d'éviter les sombres draperies des courtines.

Avant-dernière sonnerie avant son répondeur vocal. Il tenta le tout pour le tout. À l'aide de ses pieds, il attrapa l'appareil et le souleva. Il plia les jambes et ramena l'objet vers lui lorsque soudain son dernier espoir glissa et, dans sa chute, se fracassa contre le sol. Darren, désespéré et furieux, rassembla toute son énergie et scinda le buffet en deux parties distinctes d'un seul coup de pied.

Darren la haïssait. Il la damnait de tout son être, encore plus qu'auparavant. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus d'issue. Il ne pourrait plus la rattraper. La brûlure commençait à se faire un peu plus supportable. Il cicatrisait légèrement. En revanche, malgré cet aspect positif, son buste refusait de bouger et sa force ne se manifestait plus. Meurtri, il observa le ciel de lit, illuminé par les bougies qui dansaient autour de lui. Les flammes tournoyaient, ce qui signifiait qu'une des fenêtres était restée ouverte. Ou alors, Angelina avait laissé la porte ouverte lors de son départ. De légers reflets rougeâtres le berçaient dans son tourment. Ils les détestaient également. S'il n'avait pas installé ces satanées chandelles, il ne se serait pas retrouvé dans cette désastreuse situation. Seulement, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il ne supportait pas la lumière du jour. Cette dernière se faisait encore plus cruelle que de simples flammes, encore plus impitoyable que le feu lui-même.

Mais pourquoi ne s'était-il pas méfié ? Il aurait dû se douter qu'une humaine de son âge ne l'aurait jamais suivi tout en connaissant sa nature ! Maintenant, voilà qu'il se sentait idiot. Le piège avait été flagrant et il s'était fait avoir bêtement. Il se sentait mal. Cette odeur de cramé empestait. Il suffoquait. Que se passait-il encore ? Conscient de son tempérament un peu trop impulsif, il décida de retrouver le calme en lui. Personne ne viendrait le secourir pour le moment. Il devait donc utiliser la seule force qui lui restait : son esprit. Tout d'abord, quels étaient les moyens qu'il possédait pour s'enfuir ? Aucun. Seule solution : que quelqu'un vienne chez lui. Ensuite, que devait-il faire ? Tout simplement, attendre, être patient. Le moral s'abaissa au fil de ses pensées. Il réalisait au fur et à mesure qu'il se tenait toujours en position de faiblesse. Bon, enfin, quelle était donc cette odeur de cramé ? Le vampyr se retourna vers la fenêtre close. La lumière du jour ne tarderait pas à arriver. Pourvu qu'on le délivre avant ! Il ne souhaitait pas perdre sa vie aussi maladroitement, juste parce qu'il avait laissé les volets entrouverts ! Mais, en réalité, ce danger était plus minime qu'il le croyait. Autour de sa prison, des choses encore plus sinistres que la lumière du jour se tramaient. A vrai dire, la luminosité ne provenait pas de l'extérieur, mais de sa propre chambre. Il réalisa enfin que son mouvement impulsif lui avait causé d'énormes dégâts. Une bougie s'était renversée sous le choc. Une seule bougie suffisait à faire partir sa chambre en fumée. Les sombres draperies des courtines s'incendièrent subitement. Les tapis en firent de même. Le feu l'encercla avec une rapidité impressionnante.

Maudite Angelina ! Sous ses parures angéliques se cachait un vrai démon ! Elle avait tout programmé, elle le manipulait depuis l'instant où il avait croisé son regard. La luminosité et la chaleur le torturaient. Conscient qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un misérable faisceau de vie, il émit une ultime pensée. Angie. Somptueuse beauté de la nature, délicieux poison parfaitement enrobée de douceur, merveilleuse beauté empoisonnée, elle l'avait eu. Elle venait d'ailleurs de réaliser l'inconcevable. Elle l'avait tué.

**xxxxx**

« Darren ne répond toujours pas.

- Toujours pas ? Pff… il commence à me taper sur les nerfs celui-ci. Aussitôt il trouve une conquête, aussitôt il en oublie les affaires !

- Darren s'est trouvé une proie à son goût ? Sérieux ?

- Oui, c'est c'te fille. Une gamine toute en noir. Très belle certes, mais elle ne vaut pas le coup de foirer nos affaires non plus !

Mais où sont-ils ?

- Bah, j'en sais rien moi ! Je ne m'occupe pas de ses affaires. Il a dû sûrement l'amener chez lui !

- Chez lui ? Dans son appart' vous voulez dire ? Il n'est pas très loin, c'est juste à côté. Il ne lui faudra pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver.

- Mais ça fait déjà trois heures qu'ils sont là-bas ! Et du temps, nous n'en avons pas ! Nous avions une mission, il aurait dû respecter les termes du contrat et être là !

- Trois heures ? ! Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu étrange _vous_ ? Darren, le vampyr le plus _insensible_, trouve précipitamment une humaine qu'il estime assez précieuse pour l'amener jusqu'à chez lui puis paf ! Plus de nouvelle ! Plus de trace ! Il éteint son portable et au final, disparaît dans la nature avec une misérable inconnue !

- Qu'est-ce que t'insinues au juste ? Qu'il nous a trahis ?

- Mais non ! Bien évidemment que non ! Darren n'est pas un traître, il ne pourrait jamais nous faire une chose pareille ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il s'est fait piéger.

- Piéger ? Ah ! Tu es un rigolo toi ! Sais-tu au moins qui il est avant d'insinuer de telles stupidités ? »

L'homme au long chapeau noir marqua une courte pause puis reprit :

« Il est le descendant direct de Notre Seigneur, le fils en personne du Créateur !

- Bonté divine ! Il existerait alors encore de nos jours de purs vampyrs ? !

- Pauvre ignorant ! Bien évidemment que oui ! Il en reste trois même ! Trois descendants directs du Créateur !

- Trois ? s'exclama le jeune vampyr, éberlué par cette nouvelle. Je n'en ai strictement jamais entendu parler… Tout ce que l'on m'a ébruité jusqu'à présent était que les vampyrs de nos jours n'étaient tous que des bâtards fabriqués dans des laboratoires beaucoup moins performants que ceux d'antan.

- Des faibles…

- Pardon ?

- Les vampyrs d'aujourd'hui ne sont rien comparés à la grande puissance dévastatrice qui vivait autrefois.

- Vous avez connu cette période ?

- Mes ancêtres l'avaient connue. Comparés à eux nous sommes tout petits.

- Mais qu'avaient-ils de plus que nous au juste ?

- Ce qu'ils avaient de plus ? Mais tout ! Tout ! La puissance, le pouvoir, la stratégie !

- Nous aussi nous en avons, tenta l'ignorant timidement.

- A côté, nous, nous ne sommes que des faibles.

- Si vous le dites, murmura-t-il d'un air mal assuré. Cependant, vous avez dit qu'il restait trois ancêtres de nos jours dont Darren. Qui sont les autres ?

- Personne ne le sait réellement. Les premières manipulations génétiques se sont déroulées en secret. Quant aux noms, ils sont restés confidentiels.

- Mais alors comment…

- Observe-le. Observe-le bien. Tu t'apercevras alors qu'il est différent de nous. Il ne le paraît peut-être pas physiquement mais ce type a vécu tout de même plus de deux cents ans !

- Impossible ! s'écria le serviteur, abasourdi.

- Regarde sa manière de combattre et tu comprendras.

- Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure quand il s'est frotté à deux types plus costauds que lui. C'est vrai qu'il s'est bien débrouillé…

- Mais non imbécile ! Regarde-le se battre contre de vrais vampyrs ! Ce genre de combat n'a aucune valeur, il s'est frotté à de simples humains !

- Ah… d'accord.

- Pff… tu ne connais strictement rien à ce monde, petit.

- Désolé… désolé, Maître. Mais, heu… j'ai une autre question à vous poser si je peux me permettre…

- Enfin, l'essentiel c'est que tu reconnaisses quand même ma vraie valeur. Je t'écoute.

- Acceptons que Darren soit un descendant direct du Créateur, un pur vampyr, un Ancêtre qui a vécu plus longtemps que vous même…

- Et il n'est pas susceptible de l'être ! Il l'est réellement !

- P… pardon, Maître. Effectivement, je me suis trompé. Donc, comme vous le dites, Darren est un descendant direct du Créateur, un pur vampyr, un Ancêtre qui a vécu plus longtemps que nous tous. Mais est-ce parce qu'il est tout puissant qu'il ne pourrait être vaincu ? Est-il vraiment invincible comme vous le prétendez ? Car si ce n'est le cas, Darren pourrait très bien se trouver en danger.

- Douterais-tu de ma parole ? Insinuerais-tu que j'ai tort, que je sois beaucoup trop bête pour savoir ce que j'affirme ?

- Non ! Non, Maître. Tout ce que je pensais c'était qu'il pouvait être possible que Darren rencontre un danger à sa hauteur.

- Tu voudrais dire, un autre descendant ? Non. Non, c'est impossible. Si tel était le cas, nous l'aurions repéré.

- Certes. Mais en ce moment même nous sommes ici et lui là-bas. Alors comment le savoir ? Pour avoir confirmation, il faudrait vérifier.

- Tu sais que tu penses un peu trop pour un simple serviteur, toi ? Cependant, j'admire ta perspicacité. Tu m'as bien servi. Tu peux à présent te retirer. Je dois méditer. »

**xxxxx**

« Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Angelina ouvrit lentement les paupières et distingua une silhouette noire et féminine penchée au-dessus d'elle.

« Où suis-je ? gémit-elle, désemparée et surprise de constater qu'elle se trouvait étendue au sol.

- Ouf ! Vous allez bien ! s'exclama l'inconnue qui avait un léger accent. J'ai eu si peur lorsque je me suis aperçue que vous refusiez de vous réveiller !

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Kendra, je travaille pour L'Etrange et je vous ai bousculée par pure inadvertance.

- Bousculée ? On ne m'a donc pas attaquée ? Ah… j'ai si mal au crâne… Je ne me souviens plus de rien. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ?

- Heu… à vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. Vous êtes arrivée si précipitamment en courant que je n'ai pas pu vous éviter. »

Tout à coup, un attroupement de personnes hystériques se précipita sur elles. Angelina entendit des cris retentir dans la foule qui semblait avoir perdu tout contrôle.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquièta Angelina sans parvenir à distinguer le visage de son interlocutrice.

- On vient de m'avertir qu'il y a un incendie dans le bâtiment en face.

- Un… incendie ? » répéta-t-elle, en sentant la peur revenir.

Mais, l'employée de L'Etrange n'en dit pas plus et tout à coup elle s'écria :

« Oh, mon dieu ! Vous êtes blessée ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? ! Vous saignez beaucoup, regardez vos jambes ! Elles ne tiennent pratiquement pas debout !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Un petit incident… précisa Angelina dans un murmure.

- « _Petit incident_ » ? répéta la mystérieuse étrangère d'un ton identique au sien. Vous plaisantez !

- Peu importe. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'en discuter. »

L'employée n'insista pas et après réflexion elle déclara :

« Je suppose que l'entrée du bâtiment est bloquée par l'incendie. Nous ne pouvons donc pas passer par cette passerelle.

- Ce n'est pas un problème ! Allons dans L'Etrange ! s'exclama Angelina. Le feu n'atteindra jamais la salle.

- L'Etrange ? Non, sûrement pas, ajouta Kendra d'un ton catégorique.

- Vous ne voulez plus travailler ?

- Là n'est pas la question.

- Bah alors, où se trouve le problème ? s'énerva l'adolescente. Il y a un incendie !

- Vous ne comprenez pas.

- Comprendre quoi ? Ecoutez, _il y a le_ _feu_ de ce côté. La seule issue reste donc celle de L'Etrange. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser cramer par ces flammes !

- Non, _vous_, écoutez-moi. Sachez que je comprends parfaitement ce que vous essayez de me dire. Cependant, votre raisonnement est erroné. Vous ignorez ce qui se déroule derrière ces murs, déclara l'autre en désignant la discothèque.

- C'est une boîte de nuit, rien de plus ! » protesta Angelina.

Kendra gloussa d'un rire nerveux et rectifia avec un profond sérieux :

« Derrière ces murs _il y avait_ une boîte de nuit, certes. Mais, la nuit, les crocs se referment. A présent, la pénombre prend place devant cette pleine lune si mystérieuse. Derrière ces murs, à présent, il y a un feu pire que la mort. Un feu qui ne s'éteint jamais. Un feu qui vous tue à petit feu. »

A ces mots, Angelina déglutit. Elle craignait le pire.

« Je ne préfère pas savoir ce qui s'y déroule, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Mais, je suppose donc qu'il est impossible d'y mettre les pieds. Que devons-nous faire alors ?

- Nous passerons quand même par là-bas mais ce sera juste pour aller dans un autre lieu sûr. Je voulais juste vous prévenir. Suivez-moi. »

**xxxxx**

« Maître. Darren ne répond toujours pas.

- As-tu seulement insisté ?

- Oui, Maître. A plusieurs reprises j'ai essayé. Mais, il reste toujours injoignable. Que devons-nous faire ?

- Essaye encore. Recommence jusqu'à ce qu'il soit là.

- Comment ? ! Mais c'est insensé ! Sans vouloir vous offenser, je pense que cela est inutile. Il ne répondra pas.

- Et pourquoi ne répondrait-il pas ? As-tu au moins une justification à cette hypothèse ?

- Oui. Je pense qu'il est en danger et que nous ne devrions pas le laisser seul.

- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion et je t'ai déjà donné mon point de vue. Et tu persistes toujours ?

- Maître, je m'inquiète pour lui !

- Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a aucune raison valable de s'inquiéter à son sujet !

- Faites-moi confiance, Maître. Je sais où le trouver. Je le ramènerai en peu de temps. »

L'homme au chapeau noir réfléchit un instant.

« Hum… tu me demandes donc mon accord. Hum… bien… ça ira pour cette fois. Fais ce qu'il te semble bon de faire.

- Je vous remercie, Maître. Juste une dernière chose. Vous m'aviez parlé de cette fille qui l'accompagnait. Quels sont les ordres à son sujet si je la croise ?

- Elle n'a aucune valeur pour nous. Ce n'est qu'une simple humaine. Si elle se fait trop encombrante, tu es autorisé à l'éliminer. »

**xxxxx**

Le serviteur quitta L'Etrange et traversa une longue passerelle. Il n'y avait personne. Seules des flammes jaillissaient au loin. Un bâtiment prenait feu. Les tintements de l'alarme des pompiers ne tardèrent pas à succéder au vacarme qui s'acharnait dans la vieille bâtisse. Le feu ne devenait plus que fumée, poussière asséchée de flammes. Comment allait-il traverser ce danger ? Il n'était après tout qu'un vampyr, un impuissant face à l'ampleur de cette chaleur.

Il n'eut pourtant pas le choix. La vie d'un des plus anciens vampyrs en dépendait. S'élançant à grandes enjambées dans le bâtiment sombre et poussiéreux, il se dirigea vers l'appartement 209. Les secours avançaient par groupes de cinq dans l'escalier en colimaçon principal. Le vampyr les esquiva sans même qu'ils ne se rendent compte de sa présence. Il avança encore et encore dans ce lourd brouillard. L'incendie provenait de l'appartement 209. Il fallait qu'il y arrive avant eux !

Fort heureusement, les secours n'avaient pas encore réussi à se frayer un passage à travers les décombres. Il y pénétra donc avant leur arrivée.

**xxxxx**

Malédiction. La musique n'était plus une succession de sons atmosphériques, mais un vacarme ambiant. Autour d'elles, tout n'était plus que douleur et pénombre. Les gens ne dansaient plus. Ils tremblaient, avachis au sol, les yeux grands ouverts par la stupéfaction. Leurs rires s'étaient dissipés, laissant à présent place à leurs larmes et à leurs supplices. Le sang. Partout. Frôlant les murs sirupeux, les deux demoiselles avancèrent dans l'antre de L'Etrange, apeurées. Face à ce carnage, personne n'avait encore remarqué leur présence. Elles se confondaient au mur. Les pulsations de leur cœur résonnaient dans ce lieu malsain et les corps des danseurs, inanimés, étaient devenus des obstacles à enjamber dans une mare infecte.

**xxxxx**

Le serviteur trouva Darren abattu sur son lit, inanimé. Sa peau avait pris une couleur violacée. Il était arrivé trop tard. Darren avait été brûlé vif. Les flammes l'avaient déchiqueté, l'anéantissant à jamais.


	6. Chapter 6

Angelina traversa la piste de danse. La musique avait pris fin, donnant place à un des silences les plus angoissants. Les invités ne bougeaient plus. Leurs visages n'étaient plus que des effigies blanches et cadavériques. Elle vit des regards perdus dans le trépas. Des corps mutilés que l'on avait vidés de leur sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Tous avaient succombé à la mort sans le moindre signe de résistance.

Angelina observa les visages, les uns après les autres. Elle reconnut certains invités, qui auparavant souriaient avec toute leur énergie. Elle distingua même des danseurs, qui l'avaient impressionnée avec leurs acrobaties si spectaculaires. Mais, lorsque son regard se posa au loin vers le comptoir, son estomac se noua soudainement et le calme se rompit.

« ESTHER ! » hurla-t-elle en voyant le corps de son amie, allongé au sol, privé de toute émotion.

La voix d'Angelina résonnait dans l'ampleur de la salle. Elle refusait de croire au spectacle qui avait pris place en son absence.

« ESTHER ! ESTHER ! » hurlait-elle avec désespoir en espérant croiser le regard de sa colocataire.

Angelina s'apprêta à se rapprocher d'Esther lorsque Kendra la saisit aussitôt par le bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? ! murmura-t-elle, affolée. Arrête de crier, tu vas nous faire repérer !

- Mon amie est là-bas. Elle a besoin de moi, pleura Angelina.

- Je comprends ta peine, crois-moi. Mais dans ces circonstances, tu ne peux rien faire. Ton amie se trouve dans un état désespéré, nous ne pourrons jamais l'amener à temps avec nous. Le bâtiment grouille de vampyrs, nous nous ferions repérer. Tu dois la laisser ici. Il le faut miss ! Ta _vie _en dépend. Si tu pars maintenant, nous ne pourrons plus nous enfuir. Ils nous verront. Ils nous tueront. C'est ton _unique _chance de pouvoir survivre alors saisis-la ! Ces êtres sont vraiment sans pitié, tu n'as aucune chance de les tromper. Un vampyr ne peut être vaincu, souviens-toi de ça, il est _invincible_ ! Nous avons mis rapidement une stratégie en place, je t'en prie, ne va pas tout bouleverser ! Je te signale que ma propre vie aussi en dépend. Nous avons besoin l'une de l'autre pour partir. Seules, nous n'avons aucun espoir de les vaincre ! Je connais une pièce fermée dont ils ignorent l'existence. Là-bas, nous serons en sécurité. Nous préviendrons la gendarmerie la plus proche. Elle ne tardera pas à venir. Puis, nous profiterons de leur intervention pour nous enfuir de ce lieu. »

**xxxxx**

Le serviteur déposa Darren en lieu sûr. Là, personne ne le trouverait. Personne ne viendrait les déranger. Reposant sur une pierre tombale, le corps de Darren paraissait insignifiant. Il ne dévoilait pas le moindre signe de vie. Pourtant, malgré les nombreuses brûlures parsemant son torse, sa beauté demeurait inchangée. Son visage semblait émerveillé par la dernière image qu'il avait découverte. Etait-ce une image de femme ? D'ange ? Décidément, son bonheur avait fini par s'enfuir avec lui. Un peu plus de deux cents ans lui avaient suffi à se faire piéger… par une femme.

**xxxxx**

Esther paraissait complètement désemparée. Étendue au sol, le visage exsangue, elle observait ses bras ensanglantés sans aucune réaction. En la voyant ainsi, Angelina se jeta à ses pieds.

« Esther, c'est moi, Angie. Que s'est-il passé ? Que t'est-il arrivé ? ! ? » murmura-t-elle avec inquiétude.

La pauvre humaine ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle restait là, le regard figé dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Puis, un instant plus tard, ses lèvres commencèrent à remuer et à former quelques syllabes. Sa voix avait perdu son enthousiasme. De façon très monocorde, elle se déclencha avec une lenteur effrayante. La victime ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ses actions, les yeux toujours autant absorbés par le vide pesant de la salle.

« Les Vampyrs ont débarqué… ils sont venus très très nombreux… je ne comprends pas… ils nous ont attaqués tous en même temps…

- Les _Vampyrs_ ? s'étonna Angelina. Alors, tu savais que cette légende était réelle ?

- Angie… tu croyais que je n'aurais jamais cru à tes visions… toi et ton monde spirituel… A présent, je te crois… Je les ai vus de mes propres yeux…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Mel a été beaucoup plus maligne que nous… Elle s'est enfuie avant qu'ils débarquent… Elle prétendait ne pas supporter tout ce bruit… Elle est repartie à l'appart'… Véro, quant à elle, n'a pas eu la même chance… Elle était avec eux… elle leur faisait confiance… et ils… »

Après un lourd silence, la demoiselle articula péniblement :

« Ils… l'ont tuée… de sang froid en plus… de sang froid… elle leur faisait confiance… ils l'ont trahie… ils l'ont manipulée… ils ont tous débarqué… tous… ils l'ont tuée… »

Angelina eut un léger sursaut.

« Mais… que faisait-elle avec eux ? s'enquit-elle, interloquée.

- Elle était avec eux… reprit Esther d'une voix toujours autant monocorde. Elle les connaissait depuis plusieurs années… Elle ignorait leur nature mais elle les considérait comme ses amis… »

**xxxxx**

Le serviteur devait agir vite, très vite. Darren était de grande importance, son maître l'avait prévenu. S'il mourait, il aurait des problèmes. Il en avait obtenu la responsabilité. Il avait promis de le ramener… vivant. Mais comment ramener un mort à la vie ?

**xxxxx**

« Ils sont tous arrivés… les uns après les autres… Tu aurais vu leur beauté… Éblouissante… Époustouflante… Diaboliquement attirante… Même toi, tu n'aurais pas pu leur résister, Angie…

- Un ADN qui fait de nous leur proie… médita Angelina.

- Tous… tous les invités de la salle… tout a commencé à s'agiter… Peur… Séduction… Attirance… Je ne comprenais pas…

- Certains connaissaient leur nature mais ils se sont quand même fait piéger. » en déduisit Angelina.

Esther hocha la tête.

« Nous étions tous sous le charme…

- Je comprends. Mais qu'ont-ils fait, Esther ?

- Ben… ils ont sorti les griffes… et ils nous ont attrapés…

- Ils vous ont saignés… sans raison ?

- Oh si… il y a toujours une raison, Angie. Ce n'est pas fini… Ils vont revenir… Après l'amusement, les choses sérieuses… A présent, ils viennent se nourrir… »

**xxxxx**

Ses paupières alourdies par les blessures lui faisaient mal. Où était-il ? Un ange resplendissait de mille éclats devant lui. Elle était si belle… Sa longue chevelure dorée retombait délicatement sur son visage endolori par les flammes. Ses yeux d'une couleur océan le submergeaient de tendresse.

« Où suis-je ? gémit Darren de douleur.

- En sécurité. Dans notre demeure. Iven est venu te secourir. Tu étais dans un état critique, alors il a fait appel à ma puissance. »

Un court silence s'imposa dans le lieu légèrement illuminé par des chandelles. Puis d'une voix très faible, le jeune homme meurtri soupira tristement :

« Ah… ça y est… je m'en souviens… je m'en souviens très bien même…

- Repose toi, lui coupa la douce beauté. Pour l'instant, tu ne dois penser à rien. Je viens à l'instant de guérir tes blessures. »

Mais le vampyr, accablé, ne l'écouta pas et reprit :

« C'est elle… elle… qui m'a fait ça… je m'en souviens parfaitement… cette créature humaine… c'est une guerrière… une tueuse de vampyrs…

- De qui parles-tu ?

- La fille avec qui je suis parti… c'est une beauté empoisonnée… une traîtresse à notre sang… elle a feint l'innocence… elle a cherché à me séduire… et m'a cramé sans raison…

- Une guerrière tu dis ?

- Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute. C'est leur principe de nous torturer.

- Mais… c'est insensé. Il ne devrait pas rester de guerriers aujourd'hui. On les a tous neutralisés il y a plus d'un siècle de cela ! s'étonna la demoiselle.

- Je le croyais aussi. Mais apparemment il en reste une. Et elle utilise une méthode tout à fait différente pour nous détruire… : la séduction. »

**xxxxx**

« Angie, nous ne devrions pas nous attarder ici, lança avec panique Kendra qui lui empoigna aussitôt l'avant-bras et la tira de force loin d'Esther. Partons. Les vampyrs pourraient revenir. En plus, ton amie n'a plus tous ses esprits, ses paroles ne serviront à rien. »

Angelina lutta pour rester auprès d'Esther mais Kendra avait décidément plus de force qu'elle.

« NOUS DEVONS L'EMMENER AVEC NOUS ! C'EST MON AMIE, ELLE A BESOIN DE MOI ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Sa voix résonnait dans la salle qui semblait dépourvue de tout signe de vie. Kendra ferma les yeux afin de retrouver son calme puis lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle lui susurra :

« Réfléchis un peu, si elle nous suit, nous serons fichues. Son sang les attirera et les conduira droit vers nous ! »

Angelina lança un regard désespéré à Esther mais son amie resta sous l'indifférence.

« Angie… tu as eu beaucoup de chance… comme à chaque fois… Tu pars toujours au bon endroit au bon moment… déclara Esther avec lassitude.

- Non. Tu te trompes. Je me suis fait avoir moi aussi. Je n'ai pas pu résister. L'un d'entre eux m'a séduite.

- Impossible, susurra Esther, les lèvres entrouvertes par la surprise. Et tu es là… tu as… fui… »

Soudain, son rire sarcastique résonna dans la pièce. Elle semblait possédée, ses yeux exorbités fixaient Angelina avec une haine qui ne pouvait être la sienne, mais celle d'un vampyr.

« Alors tu es morte d'avance. Un vampyr est invincible. Il se vengera, il te tuera. »

**xxxxx**

« Darren, mon cher Darren ! J'ignorais qu'un être tel que toi pouvait être aussi faible. »

Le maître de l'ordre des vampyrs avait surgi de nulle part. Impassible, il observait le jeune vampyr qui, en réalité, était plus âgé que lui. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait fort. C'était la première fois qu'il dominait l'être qu'il enviait le plus.

« Je t'avais prévenu, Darren. As-tu donc oublié les leçons que mes ancêtres t'avaient enseignées lorsqu'ils t'ont recueilli ? L'Ange est né pour rester angélique et le Démon pour rester démoniaque.

- Je sais, Maître, répondit le vampyr affaibli.

- Les Anges et les Démons sont faits pour…

- … rester séparés.

- Alors pourquoi nous avoir trahis, Darren ? s'enquit son maître. Tu as voulu à l'instant même où tu as aperçu cette humaine abandonner nos projets. Mais, tu sais que ce n'est acceptable.

- Vos règles sont à chier. Si tu veux me tuer alors vas-y tue-moi. Essaye si tu peux.

- Tu t'es toujours cru supérieur, Darren.

- Et je le suis !

_- Moi, _Je n'ai pas tenté de capturer dans _ma demeure _une _banale humaine_ et je ne me suis pas non plus laissé _entraîner dans ses filets_. Une tueuse de vampyrs ! Qui l'aurait cru ?

- La ferme ! Ne penses-tu pas que j'en sois assez conscient pour m'en vouloir ? Qu'attends-tu de moi au juste ?

- Elle a transgressé nos lois. Elle doit mourir.

- Et je la tuerai. Je me vengerai. Ça, je peux te le garantir, je me vengerai !

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je suspends ta peine. Nous en reparlerons une fois que tu la ramèneras. Pour l'instant, occupe-toi de ta mission.

- Ce n'est pas une _mission _comme tu le dis, mais une affaire _personnelle_. T'entends ? Ça ne te regarde pas. Et, de plus, je ne suis pas sous tes ordres. Je n'ai pas à t'obéir. Tu n'es qu'un…

- Darren ! Arrête ! s'écria la fille aux cheveux dorés, affolée.

- Ne m'interromps pas ! Je n'ai pas fini. Donc, comme j'allais le dire avant que _mademoiselle_ me coupe la parole, tu n'es qu'une belle ordure, une pourriture. Bien entendu, sans vous offenser, _Maître_.

- Quelle ironie ! ricana son interlocuteur. Voilà que tu oses encore te rebeller… Enfin, ça ne change en rien ta position. Tu n'es qu'un faible. »

Puis, avant de repartir, son maître lança un dernier soupir :

« Qui se laisse menotter de surcroît… »

**xxxxx**

L'Etrange se faisait encore plus grand qu'Angelina ne l'avait imaginé. Après un long couloir, des galeries laissaient place à d'autres galeries toutes plus longues les unes que les autres.

Kendra déposa sa main contre son épaule.

« C'est ici. » articula-t-elle doucement en affichant un sourire.

Angelina la regarda un instant dans les yeux. Cette jeune femme avait tout fait pour la sauver. Elle repensa à Darren, piégé dans le bâtiment en face… mais aussi à l'incendie qui s'était déclenché quand elle s'était évanouie sur la passerelle… au massacre dans la discothèque… aux vampyrs qui s'apprêtaient sûrement à revenir sur les lieux… et à ceux qui vengeraient probablement Darren… À présent, Angelina était saine et sauve et cela grâce à cette jeune employée de L'Etrange : Kendra.

Angelina la gratifia d'un sourire. Elle n'osait penser à ce qu'elle serait devenue si elles ne s'étaient pas croisées à ce moment-là sur la passerelle de L'Etrange.

Kendra glissa ses clés dans la serrure d'une porte assez vieillotte et lui fit signe de passer. A présent, elles n'avaient plus rien à craindre. Personne ne pourrait les retrouver.

**xxxxx**

Darren n'en pouvait plus. Il suffoquait à devoir attendre là sans rien faire. Sa force à moitié retrouvée, il brisa d'un coup sec les liens qui le maintenaient en sécurité. Puis, il se leva et se précipita vers la sortie.

« Darren ! Attends ! s'écria la fille à la chevelure blonde qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Tu ne peux pas partir dans ces conditions ! Ton état est critique, tu ne servirais à rien. Tu _dois_ te reposer !

- Lâche-moi, Bloody.

- Darren ! Sois raisonnable ! Tu n'es pas en état de te battre ! Les brûlures t'ont totalement affaibli, ta force n'est qu'à moitié revenue. Si tu pars, je ne pourrai plus rien faire pour toi. Ta marque est gravement abîmée. Si tu ne te reposes pas, tu ne la retrouveras jamais. Et, ensuite, tu mourras. Un vampyr ne peut survivre sans sa marque indemne.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- Mais c'est du suicide !

- Peu importe. A présent, ma seule raison de vivre est de me venger. Et je me vengerai. Enlève-toi de mon chemin.

- Non. Je tiens à toi, Darren. Je ne te laisserai pas partir.

- Je crois que tu ne m'as pas très bien compris. J'ai toujours haï vos putains de règles et mes fichus pouvoirs. Jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours réussi à les oublier. Mais là, c'en est trop. Je me suis laissé battre trop facilement. Alors, deuxième fois, enlève-toi de mon chemin.

- Je comprends ta souffrance Darren, crois-moi. Et je te laisserai te venger. Mais là, ce n'est pas possible. Tu es affaibli !

- Pour l'ultime fois… enlève-toi de mon chemin. Merci. »

La jolie blonde n'eut pas le choix. Elle devait le laisser partir bien que cela lui brisât le cœur. Darren ne prit pas le temps de la regarder, il enfila une longue cape en cuir noir et s'en alla.

**xxxxx**

Angelina et sa nouvelle amie avaient froid. Blotties l'une contre l'autre, elles essayaient de diminuer la fréquence de leurs tremblements. La cave demeurait un lieu privé de la discothèque. Seule Kendra en avait l'accès en tant qu'employée. L'inconvénient était la température peu élevée qui rendait cette pièce invivable.

_Encore quelques minutes… nous pourrons ensuite nous enfuir… Les secours ne devraient plus tarder… il suffit juste de ne pas s'endormir… de ne pas obéir à ces paupières si lourdes…_

« Kendra… appela Angelina avec une voix faible.

- Oui ?

- Qu'allons-nous devenir… après ?

- Hum… nous continuerons à vivre, plaisanta Kendra.

- Les vampyrs ne cesseront jamais de nous pourchasser. Ils savent que nous nous sommes enfuies, lui fit constater Angelina qui gardait son sérieux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais un lieu sûr, la rassura Kendra.

- Où ?

- En Angleterre.

- En Angleterre ? ! ? s'écria l'adolescente. Tu comptes abandonner ce pays, ces valeurs ? Ta famille, tes amis, ton métier, tes loisirs… et toutes ces bonnes choses qui t'ont bercée depuis si longtemps ?

- Tu sais miss, il n'y a pas tellement de bonnes choses qui m'entourent ici, plaisanta-t-elle à nouveau.

- Ah ? Mais pourtant, ce métier, tu semblais y porter de l'importance. Tu comptes _vraiment_ abandonner L'Etrange ?

- Je ne supporte plus ce vacarme… ces gens… si nous restons en France, ils finiront par tous nous détruire, Angie.

- Mais… as-tu seulement les moyens pour partir là-bas ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça fait des années que je prévois mon départ, j'ai des économies.

- Et ta famille ? »

Kendra ricana.

« Ma famille habite là-bas. Je suis anglaise. »

Angelina resta bouche bée. Elle n'en revenait pas. Bien que cette demoiselle face à elle ait un petit accent, elle parlait pourtant si bien le français !

« Mon père détient une grande maison au centre de Londres, continua l'anglaise. Il sera content de me retrouver après toutes ces années. Et puis, il a créé une discothèque très célèbre à Londres, L'Etrange n'est d'ailleurs qu'une copie de son projet initial. Angie, on sera en sécurité là-bas.

- Quand voudrais-tu partir ?

- Dès que les secours seront là.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Angelina. On ne peut pas partir là… je dois récupérer mes affaires… Il faut que je retourne dans mon appart' ! Et puis j'ai une amie… Melaine… elle a besoin de moi après ce qu'il vient de se passer, elle n'est d'ailleurs même pas au courant, je dois la prévenir !

- Je suis désolée, mais nous n'avons pas le temps et ce serait beaucoup trop risqué.

- Mais Mel est toute seule et elle vient de perdre ses deux amies ! Si je pars…

- Oublie-la. Si tu vas là-bas, on te repérera et ce sera fini pour toi. »

Angelina cacha son visage derrière ses mains. Son instinct lui soufflait de faire confiance à Kendra.

« Ok, se résigna-t-elle en essayant de penser le moins possible à Melaine qui était seule dans leur appartement et à ses affaires qu'elle ne retrouverait probablement jamais. Dans ce cas, je la contacterai une fois en Angleterre.

- Tu la contacteras dans quelques mois, pas avant. » trancha Kendra.

**xxxxx**

La haine le submergeait au plus profond de son être.

_Angie. Beauté et poison de la nature à la fois. Ta vie ne dépend plus que d'un fil. Auras-tu à nouveau cette chance qui a fait de toi une puissante guerrière ?_

Darren mit peu de temps à recouvrer ses forces. Les plaques métalliques de ses bottes claquaient contre le bois abîmé de la passerelle de L'Etrange, mettant en évidence la lenteur de ses pas. Le feu s'était dissipé. Il ne restait plus que cendres et détritus de son appartement, effondré comme un jeu de cartes. Seules ces passerelles demeuraient intactes… ces passerelles qui l'avaient amené à L'Etrange. Il n'y avait plus personne.

_Le vide. Instant morbide._

Il s'arrêta. Observant ce tas de ruines, des souvenirs lui parvinrent. Il avait vécu fort en ce lieu. Il en avait fini faible. Il était toujours resté indifférent aux femmes. Il venait d'être vaincu par l'une d'entre elles. Impuissant, il ne put que rejeter sa haine sur lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'amène jusqu'à chez lui ? Dans son corps, une étrange sensation s'emparait de lui. Une sensation nouvelle. La haine mélangée au désir. Elle l'avait séduit, mais il la détestait. Elle le passionnerait sûrement encore et encore et cette machine infernale ne s'arrêterait probablement jamais. Mais, malgré cela, il ne cessait de la maudire, de la haïr, de ressentir en lui ce désir de se venger.

Il reprit sa marche. Un instant plus tard, il poussa d'un coup sec la lourde porte marbrée de L'Etrange. La pièce était vide. Angie n'était pas là. Seul le corps de son amie gisait, étendu au sol, inerte.

**xxxxx**

« Ne m'approche pas ! Il t'a mordue ! Tu vas devenir comme lui : un vampyr ! Pars ! Pars ! hurla l'anglaise lorsque Angelina lui raconta son aventure avec Darren.

- Mais non, relax Kendra ! la calma-t-elle. J'ai pris le soin de m'occuper de son sort avant qu'il ne me morde. Je suis encore humaine.

- Ah ? Donc, il ne t'a pas mordue ? s'étonna l'autre.

- Non.

- Mais… je croyais que vous l'aviez fait, précisa l'anglaise.

- Oui et alors ?

- Il ne t'a pas mordue, répéta-t-elle, ébahie.

- Mais non ! Regarde, je suis toujours humaine ! »

Angelina rassembla de côté l'ensemble de sa chevelure et dénuda son épaule à la plus grande frayeur de son amie. Effectivement, l'anglaise ne vit aucune trace de morsure, ni même de marque d'appartenance à la lignée.

« …

- Quoi ?

- Angie… tu t'es vraiment fourrée dans le pétrin là…

- Mais non ! Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop pour moi ! Il n'y a aucun risque. Je lui ai tendu un piège et il est tombé dedans ! J'en ai alors profité pour l'affaiblir. Il fallait voir son appart' ! Il n'y avait que des armes utiles à sa propre destruction ! On aurait dit que le gars était suicidaire ! Je savais aussi que le feu était sa faiblesse. J'ai donc utilisé sa pire crainte. J'ai versé de la cire sur son torse et ai dessiné un « M » afin qu'il réalise ce qu'il est vraiment ! Et puis, de toute façon, il n'y a plus de souci à se faire, tu as vu l'incendie, l'imbécile s'est cramé tout seul ! Ha ! Quel idiot ! Et dire que j'avais hésité à l'achever… je n'en ai pas eu besoin ! Quoi ? Pas la peine de prendre cet air de fille sensible ! Tu vois bien à présent qu'il n'a pas pu me mordre !

- Sauf… il y a juste un problème… précisa l'anglaise.

- ?

- Un vampyr ne mord JA-MAIS après l'acte.

- Quoi ?

- Oui. Il mord soit pendant, soit dès le début, mais jamais après. C'est la coutume primaire des vampyrs !

- Excuse-moi, mais je ne suis pas une experte en vampyrs, _moi_ ! Je n'ai d'ailleurs appris leur existence que ce jour même ! s'exclama Angelina.

- Certes, mais cela n'excuse pas tes actes et ne t'exclut pas des conséquences qui peuvent en surgir.

- Oui… je sais !

- Tu as fait du mal à un vampyr…

- … je sais !

- Tu as joué avec le feu.

- Oui, je sais !

- Tu l'as torturé.

- Où veux-tu en venir au juste ?

- Angie, le vampyr avec qui tu as eu ton aventure, lui, ne te voulait aucun mal. Il t'aimait. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Londres, juin 1798**

_La brume envahissait l'étendue de la zone marécageuse et un calme absolu pénétrait l'atmosphère. Au loin, d'étranges créatures scrutaient, de leurs yeux assoiffés, la demeure monumentale qui s'exposait à eux telle une ombre diabolique et ancestrale. Chaque pilier s'imposait par sa roche noirâtre, encerclant les murs en pierre agrémentés de pics et de crucifix. À l'intérieur de ce château aux toits pointus, la demoiselle s'éveilla._

_Sa longue robe rouge se distinguait déjà à plusieurs mètres. La demoiselle se rapprocha de l'extérieur, lançant un rapide aperçu à son balcon magnifiquement bordé de lierres. Son regard se déposa par la suite sur le rebord de la fenêtre et un léger sourire s'ensuivit sur ses lèvres. Elle se saisit de la fleur précieusement implantée dans la pomme de l'arrosoir et l'amena à son visage afin d'en déguster le parfum. _

_« Alors qu'en admiration j'observais l'horizon, je revis à nouveau l'un de vos tours avec lesquels vous m'avez submergée sans façon. Quel est donc encore ce sort qui sonne à ma porte ? Ne serait-il pas la preuve de l'existence d'une quelconque divinité ? » s'enquit-elle en marchant dans la pénombre._

_L'homme aux mains d'artiste apparut._

_« Tous les éléments qui échappent à notre contrôle doivent-ils forcément être qualifiés de divins ? Cela est une façon très simpliste de voir les choses… mais surtout très humaine. » la rassura-t-il en esquissant un sourire._

_Il lui fit constater :_

_« Or, est-ce parce que le ciel n'est pas noir ce soir qu'il est forcément blanc ?_

_- Mais alors, si le pouvoir extraordinaire de la magie échappe aux œuvres des divinités, quel possesseur lui reste-t-il ? »_

_Darren l'observa, puis dans une profonde réflexion ajouta :_

_« Croyez-vous au pouvoir des légendes ? »_

_Elle l'observa, du scepticisme imprégnant ses traits, puis répondit :_

_« Evidemment que non ! Le principe d'une légende est de n'être qu'une légende, une œuvre dépourvue de toute vérité._

_- Mais alors, si la légende n'est que mensonge, comment se fait-ce que l'on cherche sans cesse à prouver son inexistence ? Et quel intérêt son créateur lui manifesterait-il ?_

_- La légende n'est qu'un leurre, un principe consistant à nous aveugler, à nous faire croire à des faits irrationnels et dépourvus de sens._

_- Est-ce parce qu'elle nous surpasse qu'elle se doit forcément d'être irrationnelle ? Parce que nous ne la comprenons pas, elle se révèle dénuée de sens ?_

_- Son existence n'a point été prouvée…_

_- … son inexistence de même. La magie parle de choses que vous ne contrôlez point. Cette magie est similaire à celle qui vous a créée : la nature. Oui, la nature crée bien plus de choses que vous ne l'imaginez et vous ne pouvez l'expliquer. La lune est au cœur de cette nature créatrice, et la légende est le lien qui vous rattache. N'aviez-vous pas remarqué que l'homme devient lunatique à l'arrivée de la pleine lune ? Pourquoi forcément à la pleine lune ? En réalité, l'astre des nuits veille sur nous. Sa lumière douce et mélancolique illusionne les vivants et les rend fous. Pourquoi le phénomène de la lycanthropie se met-il en place lors du changement de la lune ? Pourquoi le vampire est-il fasciné par cette apparition ? La lune est au cœur de la légende. C'est elle qui la crée et nous illusionne. _

_- Vous voulez dire que le fait que chaque légende place cette apparition au centre de son récit suffit à prouver que son contenu est véritable ?_

_- Non pas qu'il est véritable, mais que cet astre des nuits est à l'origine de phénomènes véritables desquels vos ancêtres vous avaient fait part._

_- Ainsi la magie proviendrait… de la lune ?_

_- Aussi incroyable que véritable. »_

_Darren cueillit une orchidée et la contempla pensivement._

_« Alors votre talent d'artiste vous a été offert avec générosité par la lune ! Quel magnifique don de la nature dont vous vous emparez là ! » s'émerveilla-t-elle._

_Darren se releva aussitôt et la fixa profondément._

_« Hélas, votre hypothèse est erronée, précieuse merveille. Le don que la lune m'a transmis n'est que l'œuvre du diable._

_- Je croyais que la divinité demeurait indépendante de la magie ? »_

_Darren esquissa un sourire. Puis, lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans le sien, la demoiselle aperçut une rose se former devant ses yeux._

_« Quel est ce maléfice ? s'inquiéta-t-elle._

_- L'une des œuvres de votre artiste. »_

_Un sentiment de gêne se découvrit par la suite sur le visage de la demoiselle._

_« Vous… vous possédez la capacité… d'illusionner tous mes sens ?…_

_- De pénétrer votre esprit._

_- Comment ? ! s'irrita-t-elle. Vous venez de…_

_- Cela vous aurait-il en quelque sorte déplu ? »_

_Elle rit d'un rire nerveux._

_« Ecoutez, vous venez de…_

_- Monopoliser votre esprit. Vous me semblez outrée…_

_- Et je le suis ! Comment osez-vous…_

_- Je n'ai fait que…_

_- … violer mon esprit ! C'est illégal !_

_- De quelle légalité parlez-vous ?_

_- Vous m'avez illusionnée !_

_- Ce n'est point la première fois._

_- Mais… ! Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? _

_- Préféreriez-vous les fleurs du réel aux roses imaginaires ?_

_- Non ! Cela m'indiffère ! Vous ne vous déciderez manifestement pas à comprendre. Je m'en vais, il se fait tard. Les détestables servantes risqueraient de s'apercevoir de cette fugue._

_- En tant que protecteur, je me dois de vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre demeure._

_- Faites comme bon vous semble. »_

_La demoiselle à la chevelure flamboyante s'engouffra dans la masse brumeuse et traversa les sentiers, Darren derrière elle._

_« Oh misérable maléfice qui s'impose à moi ! se plaignit-elle._

_- Que se passe-t-il ? questionna l'autre dans la nuit noire qui les englobait._

_- Il se trouve que l'un de mes gardes a décidé de cloître les grilles. Malheureux parasite !_

_- Laissez-moi faire._

_- Que faites-vous ?_

_- Un passage pour ma protégée._

_- Vous… vous avez… des griffes ? !_

_- Aussi tranchantes que la plus affinée des lames._

_- …_

_- N'ayez aucune crainte. Je vais vous aider._

_- Non attendez !_

_- Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- Si vous déplacez les grilles, on nous entendra._

_- Hum… je vois. Venez, approchez._

_- Je vous demande pardon ? »_

_La créature aux longues griffes encercla de ses bras la taille de la demoiselle et, s'emparant de son corps, la déposa délicatement de l'autre côté du grillage._

_« Vous… volez ?_

_- Non, rit Darren, j'ai juste survolé._

_- Mais… mais vous n'avez même pas pris d'élan… et la hauteur des grilles…_

_- Comment croyez-vous que j'ai procédé l'autre jour pour vous faire parvenir mon présent ? »_

_Silence._

_« Ne tardons point si vos gardes restent sur leurs gardes, poursuivit-il avant de l'accompagner au bas de son balcon orné de lierres._

_- Attendez… »_

_Darren se retourna._

_« Quel est donc ce magnifique tatouage que vous portez si bien à l'arrière de votre épaule ?_

_- Ah… cela…_

_- L'une de vos œuvres d'art ?_

_- Ma première, pour tout vous dire… celle qui m'a rendu artiste…_

_- Alors je veux la même._

_- …_

_- Ne faites point ces yeux d'enfant ! Je suis une grande admiratrice de votre talent. La magie avec laquelle vous m'avez charmée est la toile d'un des plus grands prodiges. Accepteriez-vous ?_

_- C'est-à-dire que…_

_- Bien, j'ai compris. Vous refusez. Dans ce cas je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, vagabond. Je m'en vais, vous laissant avec votre solitude que vous chérissez tellement, et dans ma détresse je retourne me bercer d'illusions dans lesquelles vous m'avez noyée. Adieu vagabond. »_

**Londres, novembre 2011**

« Angelina ! Réveille-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir : ta première journée de travail commence ce soir ! »

Kendra arriva dans leur nouvel appartement, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle ouvrit le frigo, prit une bouteille de lait et commença un long discours en anglais. En revenant en Angleterre, Kendra avait retrouvé son ancien compagnon, William, et s'était fiancée. Elle avait également retrouvé Kathy, son amie d'enfance qui lui avait tant manqué. Kendra aimait beaucoup discuter avec ses amis. Son petit accent londonien la rendait chaleureuse. Toujours souriante, elle paraissait comblée, épanouie. Elle rayonnait comme un faisceau de lumière face à la brume. Comme si sa vie n'avait été que bonheur et facilité.

« JE T'AI DÉJÀ DIT DE NE PAS M'APPELER ANGELINA, MAIS EVA ! EVA ! CE N'EST PAS COMPLIQUÉ ! »

Kendra su tut aussitôt. Ses mains lâchèrent la bouteille qui s'éclata instantanément au sol. Elle resta là, le regard plongé dans celui d'Angelina, les pieds baignant dans le lait qui se déversait au sol.

Alors que le silence commençait à devenir pesant, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit de façon inattendue. Angelina reconnut Kathy, suivie du fiancé de Kendra. Leur sourire s'effaça dès lors qu'ils aperçurent leur visage.

« Hey ! » lança timidement Kathy.

Mais, seul le tic-tac de la cuisinière lui répondit, ce qui la rendit encore plus mal à l'aise. Cette machine diabolique laissait retentir une question. Qui prendrait en premier la parole ? À la surprise de tous, ce fut encore cette satanée machine, cette fois-ci pour annoncer la fin de la cuisson du rôti à demi carbonisé.

« Je m'en occupe ! » lança vivement Kathy. Puis, prenant ses jambes à son cou, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Kathy n'aimait pourtant pas préparer les repas. Elle préférait la décoration et l'aménagement de l'appartement. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait choisi le métier de décoratrice d'intérieur. Son talent artistique époustouflait tout le monde, elle débordait d'imagination. Selon Kendra, cette faculté lui était apparue dès son plus jeune âge. Encore enfant, elle fabriquait toutes sortes de jeux pour ses camarades et avait même fini par être reconnue par la direction de son école. Cette dernière, émerveillée par l'élève surdouée, lui permit d'accéder à une école réservée aux enfants précoces. Ainsi, Kathy obtint le métier idéal pour elle et un succès faramineux qu'on lui enviait jour après jour.

« Je te rejoins ! » poursuivit précipitamment le jeune homme.

Une pointe de jalousie s'inscrivit sur le visage de Kendra puis s'effaça.

« Eva ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle, une fois les deux autres colocataires partis.

Angelina haussa légèrement les épaules, le regard plongé dans le vide.

« Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? N'est-ce pas ? s'enquit son amie d'une voix douce.

- Non. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué plusieurs fois. Ce ne sont pas des cauchemars... Et je ne supporte plus que tu te trompes sur mon nom ! lui répondit-elle d'un ton strict.

- OK. Ok. Si tu le dis… Mais c'était une erreur, Eva. Tout le monde fait des erreurs !

- Mais cette erreur est impardonnable ! s'insurgea Angelina.

- De quoi as-tu peur au juste ? Ce n'est pas pour un nom que la Terre entière va s'effondrer tout de même !

- La Terre, non. Moi, par contre, oui. Je t'ai déjà répété sans cesse les raisons pour lesquelles je ne voulais plus que tu m'appelles ainsi. As-tu déjà oublié ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais ici, tu es en sécurité. Personne ne peut te nuire. Alors, tu n'as rien à craindre. Et puis, on est en Angleterre je te rappelle.

- Angleterre ou pas, il me retrouvera ! Il me l'a juré, Kendra !

- Mais qui ? Qui te l'a juré ? Ce maudit vampyr que tu as tué ? plaisanta l'anglaise.

- Ce n'est pas un maudit vampyr et il a un nom ! Darren il s'appelle ! Darren ! Et… il n'est pas mort. Mon attaque a failli. Il est encore en vie. Je l'ai vu, il a beaucoup changé. Son regard est devenu beaucoup plus sombre. Kendra, il a tué beaucoup de gens. Il ne vit que pour la vengeance. Sa haine explose en moi. Il est à la tête d'une armée de vampyrs. Ils ont tous peur de lui.

- Angie… supplia l'anglaise.

- Non, Eva ! EVA ! Mon nouveau nom est Eva ! Je sais déjà ce que tu t'apprêtes à me dire. Mais figure-toi que je ne suis pas naïve. C'est vous tous qui l'êtes réellement !

- Mais te rends-tu au moins compte de ce que tu dis ? s'inquiéta son amie.

- À propos de mes visions ou par rapport au fait qu'il soit toujours vivant ? Car tu sais, si c'est par rapport à mes visions, ça, j'en ai l'habitude. Personne ne me croit.

- Mais par rapport aux deux, Eva ! Aux deux ! Crois-tu réellement que tu puisses ressentir sa présence ?

- Oui. Je la ressens à chaque fois qu'il est à proximité. Le symbole de L'Etrange apparaît dans mon esprit, comme s'il me permettait de me connecter à lui.

- Le symbole de L'Etrange ? répéta lentement Kendra. C'est une drôle de coïncidence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par-là ?

- Écoute, j'ai été plusieurs fois en contact avec des vampyrs et jamais ça ne m'est arrivé… Après ce qui s'est passé en France, ça ne me surprendrait pas qu'il t'en reste des séquelles. Cet événement a provoqué chez toi un certain choc émotionnel.

- Tu insinues donc que je suis folle ?

- Non pas que tu es folle, mais que tu es encore sous le choc de cette soirée. »

Angelina eut un rire nerveux.

« Sauf qu'il y a juste un problème, souligna-t-elle. J'avais déjà ces visions avant d'aller à la soirée de L'Etrange.

- Mais ta vie est constituée d'une part d'ombre… Il est donc possible que…

- Que je sois folle ? Vas-y, dis-le si c'est à ça que tu penses. Je suis folle parce que je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon passé !

- Eva, tu ne te souviens de rien avant tes seize ans. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi ? Regarde, tu ne connais même pas tes origines et tu ne connais pas la raison de cette absence. N'as-tu jamais pensé qu'un choc avait pu être possible ? Réfléchis un peu… le symbole de L'Etrange, cet homme que tu aperçois dans tes rêves, certes ils ne sont pas les fruits de ton imagination, mais peut-être sont-ils bien plus. Peut-être représentent-ils des souvenirs refoulés… »

Angelina s'arrêta promptement.

« Des souvenirs refoulés » murmura-t-elle, le regard vide.

Kendra hochait la tête, comme si elle voulait se persuader qu'elle avait résolu le mystère des cauchemars d'Angelina.

« Alors pourquoi Darren est-il présent dans mes rêves ? questionna la jeune femme.

- Tes rêves sont un mélange de souvenirs, c'est tout ! la rassura Kendra.

- Non, ça ne tient pas la route. C'est bel et bien lui que j'aperçois dans mes rêves. Je ne l'ai jamais connu avant mes seize ans. Tout ce que je vois se réalise ensuite, donc il ne peut pas s'agir de simples cauchemars. Et puis, durant la soirée, à chaque fois que Darren était à proximité, cela se produisait, je ressentais sa présence.

- Bon, ok. Admettons que ces visions soient belles et bien réelles… commença son amie.

- Mais elles le sont ! Et j'en ai à présent la certitude ! Écoute, Kendra, cette nuit j'ai revu ce lieu. Quelque chose d'anormal est en train de se mettre en place. Il y avait des vampyrs dans les moindres recoins de cette boîte ! Et puis… »

Angelina s'arrêta.

« J'ai vu cette rue… poursuivit-elle lentement. Il faisait nuit… la lumière s'est mise à trembler… j'étais là… et lui aussi… Il marchait vers moi.

- Ok, je t'arrête tout de suite, coupa l'anglaise. À présent, je comprends mieux ta réaction. Eva, aujourd'hui est ton premier jour de travail. Je suis sincèrement désolée de te faire aller là-bas mais c'est le seul boulot que j'ai pu te dénicher car mon père a créé cette discothèque. Je conçois que tu es angoissée par l'idée de découvrir un lieu similaire à celui qui t'a traumatisée. Mais, même si la boîte ressemble à L'Etrange, elle ne sera jamais la même qu'en France. Tu entends ? Mon père ne laissera jamais passer un tel incident ! Cette nuit, tu t'es juste rappelée les évènements qui s'étaient produits dans la vallée du Creux de l'Enfer et tu en as fait un cauchemar. Darren est mort. »

Angelina eut un rire amer et elle répliqua :

« Et si tu te trompais ? Et s'il avait réellement survécu ? Si c'est le cas, il a probablement changé à cause de moi, et si je ne le retrouve pas... »

À ces paroles, Kendra s'insurgea :

« Quoi ?! Tu envisages de le retrouver ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'il t'en laissera le temps ?

- Je veux juste le retrouver pour tout lui expliquer ! Tu sais, j'ai été naïve…

- Et tu l'es toujours ! Eva, c'est un vampyr ! Un VAMPYR ! Sais-tu au moins ce que cela veut dire ? Ces créatures ont été conçues dans le but de se venger. Uniquement de se venger.

- Mais de quoi se vengerait-il ? C'était une erreur. Une simple erreur !

- Une erreur qui te coûtera la vie si tu cherches à le revoir. Tu devrais plutôt être soulagée qu'il ne t'ait pas encore retrouvée… Les vampyrs sont tous les mêmes. Darren était peut-être différent au départ, mais il ne l'est sûrement plus avec ce qui s'est produit.

- Je sais… c'est pour ça que je veux le revoir. Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne l'un d'entre eux. Écoute, je dois retourner en France, il le faut. Et puis, j'ai mon amie, Mel, je lui ai laissé un message hier. Je lui ai expliqué que j'étais ici avec toi, en Angleterre. Je lui ai promis que je reviendrai la voir. »


	8. Chapter 8

Kendra soupira.

« Six mois se sont déjà écoulés. À mon avis, à l'heure qu'il est, tu arrives trop tard.

- Mais ce n'est que ton avis… lui fit remarquer Angelina.

- Mon avis t'aurait-il déjà trompée ? Eva, sois raisonnable. Tu ne peux retrouver ses traces. Ce serait du suicide ! En plus, tu n'as aucune preuve qu'il est toujours en vie. Avec l'incendie, c'est impossible qu'il ait survécu ! En le cherchant, tu risques de tomber sur l'un de ses stupides serviteurs et là tu auras de sérieux problèmes.

- Sauf s'il est toujours là.

- Darren est dangereux et tu le sais.

- Non, faux ! Il n'est pas dangereux mais fort et puissant ! rugit-elle. Là, il y a une différence.

- Mais la force et la puissance peuvent amener au danger si celles-ci se révèlent mal contrôlées.

- Il les contrôle parfaitement !

- Non. Darren ne les contrôle sûrement plus. Méfie-toi…

- Darren est quelqu'un de bien et qui peut avoir… commença Angelina.

- …de la stratégie, poursuivit l'autre.

- Il est…

- …intelligent, et de plus, appartient aux vampyrs. Les vampyrs ont le pouvoir d'illusionner tous nos sens. Ils peuvent faire ressurgir à l'aide d'un simple regard nos pires souvenirs. Cette capacité a été implantée dans leurs yeux. Ils peuvent s'en servir à tout moment. Ça ne t'effraie donc pas ? Et puis, crois-tu vraiment être la seule… à être fascinée par eux ? Chaque parcelle de leur être stimule nos facultés sensorielles. Les vampyrs sont des prédateurs, et nous ne sommes que leurs proies !

- Darren n'est pas comme eux. Il…

- …est plus puissant.

- Il est…

- …insensible. Et il a des griffes, Eva ! Des griffes !

- Mais…

- C'est un monstre diabolique et…

- C'est un être…

- …maléfique et…

- …ET QUE J'AIME ! » hurla Angelina.

Le visage de Kendra se figea.

« Quoi ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Je l'aime, répéta son amie d'un ton impassible.

- Tu… l'aimes ? »

Kendra resta un moment, hébétée, à observer son amie. Puis elle s'indigna :

« Te rends-tu au moins compte de ce que tu me dis ? C'est un vampyr !

- Et alors ? Est-ce parce qu'il est différent qu'il est forcément un monstre ? Est-ce parce qu'il a été créé dans l'unique but d'être un Démon qu'il ne mérite pas d'être aimé comme un Ange pourrait être aimé ? Car de toute façon, il n'est pas mauvais. Et, avec ce qui s'est passé, j'en ai la certitude.

- Alors… votre aventure à L'Etrange… c'était une histoire d'amour et non pas une supercherie… en déduisit son amie.

- Si j'ai fait ça, ce n'était que par pur affolement.

- Mais tu l'as torturé, Angie ! s'indigna encore Kendra.

- J'ai flippé, j'ai eu peur je te dis ! Je croyais qu'il voulait mon sang et qu'il me manipulait !

- Alors… vous vous aimiez… un amour entre humaine et vampyr… médita son amie.

- Ce qui s'est passé, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Ce moment est ancré en moi. Je me rappelle son visage… ses lèvres si délicieuses… et ses baisers…

- Certains mythes racontent que le baiser d'un vampyr transporterait les humains dans une autre dimension… commença l'anglaise.

- Un flash-back… oui, confirma-t-elle. J'aurais voulu que cet instant dure des heures entières. Il embrassait si bien !

- Comment elle était, cette dimension ?

- Oh tu sais, les images défilaient très vite ! Je voyais son passé.

- Son passé ? Il devait faire des choses horribles alors ? Vu sa nature…

- Non. Bien au contraire. Il paraissait si gentil… si attentionné… son regard me hante… ce bleu océan…

- Il paraît mignon.

- Il l'était. La perfection absolue. Ses longues mèches noires tombaient devant ses yeux d'un bleu perçant… et sa voix était si mélodieuse !

- …

- Et son sourire en coin ! Cet air qui lui donnait un visage si craquant et si…

- Eva…

- …séduisant ! Ses crocs le rendaient sexy ! Un vampyr… un vrai…

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Tu l'aimais. Il te passionnait…

- …et la douceur de ses mains ! Sur ma peau, mon corset…

- Eva !

- …sa peau contre…

- Stop ! Arrête avec les détails. Reviens sur terre, Eva ! Il n'est plus là ! IL N'EST PLUS LÀ ! » hurla son amie.

À ces paroles, des larmes brillèrent dans les yeux d'Angelina. Kendra venait de l'exposer à la réalité. Consciente de son tempérament un peu trop direct, Kendra adopta une mimique gênée. Et, avec son accent londonien, elle s'excusa :

« Désolée… je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser à nouveau, miss…

- Je sais, répondit lentement Angelina, le regard encore plus absorbé par le néant. Tu as raison : il n'est plus là. Ne prends pas cet air de pitié, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Eva… excuse-moi. J'ignore ce qui m'a pris tout à coup…

- Non. Je comprends très bien. Mes histoires t'agacent.

- Non… non… pas du tout ! Tu ne m'embêtes pas…

- Après tout, toi tu es avec William. Tu n'as donc pas ce genre de problèmes.

- Non…

- …vous êtes heureux. Vous possédez tout ce dont vous désirez. À quoi bon alors se prendre la tête avec les histoires d'une fille que tu ne connais que depuis quelques temps ?

- Non, tu as tort ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué que ta présence ne me dérangeait pas.

- Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle t'apaise et qu'elle est la bienvenue. Je suis consciente du poids que je suis pour toi.

- Tu n'es pas un poids, Eva ! mentit son amie, la gorge nouée par les remords. Tu es juste… déprimée.

- As-tu écouté les infos ce soir-là ? Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient trouvé un grand nombre de preuves que l'attaque à L'Etrange avait été préméditée et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un incident.

- Je sais.

- Darren faisait partie de leur bande. Il aurait dû participer.

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait, la rassura l'autre.

- Il savait que l'attaque aurait lieu. Il m'a sauvée. »

Kendra resta bouche bée.

« Et moi, je l'ai tué. » finit Angelina.

Son regard ne se détachait plus du parterre luisant. Les traits d'Angelina étaient tirés par la fatigue et ses yeux gonflés par les sanglots et l'insomnie.

« Tu souffres… tu devrais aller te reposer, lui conseilla posément Kendra.

- Crois-tu vraiment que je sois en état de me _reposer_ ? J'ai failli tuer un homme, Kendra. Un homme ! Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est de me… _reposer_ ?

- Calme-toi…

- Non ! J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être calme ! »

Angelina s'approcha précipitamment du buffet le plus proche.

« Je hais ces putains de figurines et ces fichus vases ! ! Je hais ces satanées photos, ces maudits souvenirs, ces sourires à la gueule de tous les gens ! ! Je vous hais tous ! ! ! » hurla-t-elle.

Les vases en porcelaine se fracassèrent les uns après les autres sur la blancheur du carrelage. L'anglaise, effrayée, n'osa rien dire. Angelina était devenue incontrôlable.

« Soyez tous maudits ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! Soyez tous maudits ! »

Les deux autres colocataires, en entendant ce vacarme, arrivèrent au pas de course. Affolés des dégâts que produisait leur amie, ils se décidèrent à la calmer. Mais, ce fut inutile. Angelina, dérobée par la rage et la culpabilité, s'était emportée sur ce qui l'entourait et avait déjà tout fracassé. Il ne restait plus que les décombres de cette jolie pièce, auparavant conviviale et si bien décorée. Seul le miroir de l'entrée principale demeurait encore intact. Mais, tous savaient que le compte à rebours tournait. D'un mouvement impulsif, Angelina le réduisit en débris de son propre poing.

Le poing serré et tremblant, la demoiselle fixait la glace, le souffle court. Personne ne bougeait autour d'elle. Tous craignaient un autre mouvement impulsif. Angelina examina ses doigts : ils étaient couverts de sang. Elle constata même que des morceaux de verre entaillaient sa chair. Elle les retira aussitôt. Son flux forma rapidement une flaque sur les détritus au sol. La vue du sang la paralysa. Les souvenirs de sa soirée à L'Etrange se pourchassèrent dans son esprit et elle revit le massacre auquel elle avait survécu.

« Eva ? Eva ? » tentèrent quelques voix innocentes.

Cette vision macabre monopolisait son esprit. Elle était prisonnière. Elle revoyait les yeux vides d'Esther… les dépouilles des danseurs… leurs yeux qui la regardaient sans réellement la voir, l'horreur de la stupéfaction gravée sur leur visage… le sang suinter sur les murs… Elle imaginait les bêtes se déchaîner sur les corps impuissants et les percer de leurs crocs. Elle entendait encore les derniers survivants sangloter à ses pieds.

« Eva ! » hurlait-on près d'elle.

Plus rien n'avait de l'importance. Les voix ne l'atteignaient plus. Ses yeux étaient absorbés par cette main blessée par les éclats de verre et ils semblaient fascinés par la substance qui glissait entre ses doigts.

« EVA ! »

Son regard se détacha de sa plaie et se posa sur ses trois colocataires. Ils l'examinaient tous avec inquiétude. Angelina détourna instantanément le regard et se précipita dans la salle de bains avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol et elle ouvrit brutalement tous les placards à sa proximité. Puis, sa main intacte attrapa une petite boîte métallique. Elle l'ouvrit. Les objets s'éparpillèrent sur le sol taché par sa blessure. Elle se saisit d'une bande blanche et l'enroula autour de ses doigts. Son visage se recouvrit de larmes.

Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste ? Pourquoi le monde la maudissait-elle sans répit ? Pourquoi les choses ne tournaient-elles pas en sa faveur ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse… de lui ?

Ses pensées s'entrechoquèrent et s'emmêlèrent dans son esprit. Quant à ce mal de crâne, il refusait de retenir ses coups. Angelina avait commis une terrible faute, et elle en était consciente. Que devait-elle faire pour se repentir de son erreur ?

**Une heure plus tard…**

Kendra, Kathy et Angelina, toutes trois parées avec soin, sortirent de leur appartement et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur de l'immeuble. Un voyant de couleur bleue indiquait que le bouton avait été actionné. Kathy n'en tint pas compte et appuya à plusieurs reprises dessus. Rien ne se produisit.

« Ça ne sert à rien, il ne reviendra pas. »

Les trois demoiselles sursautèrent en même temps et se retournèrent. Là, un vieil homme, probablement un octogénaire, les observait de ses petits yeux alourdis par la fatigue. Kendra, surprise, ne laissa pas le temps à ses amies de prendre la parole :

« Je vous demande pardon ? » s'enquit-elle.

Mais l'homme, toujours immobile répéta avec un sang-froid :

« Ça ne sert à rien, il ne reviendra pas. »

À ces mots, il se retourna, prit un air d'hésitation, et ajouta :

« Faites attention charmantes demoiselles, vous êtes encore jeunes, vous avez encore toute la vie devant vous. Ce serait dommage. »

Puis, l'inconnu monta les marches d'escaliers et disparut de leur champ de vision. Les trois interpellées se lancèrent des regards interrogateurs.

« Vous avez compris de quoi ce monsieur voulait nous parler ? » questionna Kathy.

Angelina et Kendra, les yeux absorbés par la tapisserie déchirée de l'étage, secouèrent en même temps leur tête de droite à gauche, dévoilant au passage un signe de lassitude, ou plutôt d'incompréhension.

Tout à coup, Angelina s'élança à grandes enjambées dans l'escalier.

« Eva ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ! » chuchotèrent ses deux colocataires avec inquiétude.

Angelina disparut aussitôt, laissant la vue d'un mur vieillot. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, le souffle court, à demi repliée sur elle-même. Essoufflée, elle laissa échapper un cri de désespoir :

« Il a disparu ! Il a disparu comme par magie ! »

Les deux autres filles s'échangèrent un regard. Kendra, qui connaissait le mieux Angelina, essaya maladroitement de trouver une explication à ce mystère :

« Eva… peut-être qu'il est tout simplement rentré chez lui. »

Mais Kathy défendit aussitôt Angelina. Bien que son langage fût complétement incompréhensible pour la jeune française, elle nota que les arguments de cette magnifique londonienne avaient eu leur effet désiré.

Après cet incident, les trois filles repartirent ensemble, empruntant l'escalier derrière elles. C'est alors qu'un attroupement de personnes les bouscula.

« Ronaldo ! » hurla-t-on près d'elles.

Une dame, assez rondelette, s'agenouillait au sol, les mains crispées contre son visage.

« Madame, vous ne devriez pas rester là. »

Des gendarmes étaient présents et essayaient de calmer la situation.

« Veuillez libérez le passage ! Je vous demande de vous éloigner des lieux ! » s'écriaient-ils à la foule qui s'agrandissait.

Les trois amies, surprises, ne purent rester sur les lieux et continuèrent à descendre les marches de l'immeuble. Au passage, Angelina remarqua des traces de sang sur une des portes des appartements. Légèrement paniquée, elle se retourna vers ses deux colocataires lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Kendra avait disparu.

« Où est Kendra ? ! ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Kathy, surprise qu'Angelina ne s'aperçoive de son absence qu'à cet instant, la rassura :

« Elle avait des choses à demander. »

Un silence s'ensuivit. Angelina s'attendait à une suite mais Kathy n'était apparemment pas décidée à en dire davantage. Angelina tenta divers regards interrogateurs. Rien. La mystérieuse londonienne continuait sa marche comme si elle croisait ce genre d'événement au quotidien.

« Mais, elle les connaissait ? s'enquit Angelina.

- Son père LE connaissait, oui. Ronaldo Panitto, la soixantaine, marié, trois enfants. Il travaillait pour son père depuis plusieurs années. Alors, oh que oui elle a entendu parler de lui !

Que s'est-il passé ? »

À cette question, la fille aux cheveux blonds ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un petit rire nerveux.

« Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu as vu autant que moi.

Il est donc mort… en déduisit Angelina.

Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute. »

**xxxxx**

Une immense usine rayonnait dans la pénombre ce soir-là. Sa structure impeccable révélait clairement que le bâtiment avait été rénové. La rue, déserte, était faiblement éclairée par de longs lampadaires. Kathy et Angelina, un peu abasourdies par les évènements et l'ambiance de ces lieux, avancèrent d'un pas prudent dans la brume. Une lune parfaitement ronde se dévoilait dans le ciel rougeâtre. Puis, les deux amies traversèrent une étroite passerelle au-dessus d'une rivière endormie. Autour d'elles, d'étranges chauves-souris volaient avec leurs ailes pointues. Kathy et Angelina venaient d'arriver dans la discothèque la plus renommée de Londres : le « Strange ».


	9. Chapter 9

« Le cocktail de la maison ! » s'exclama Angelina en offrant six verres à de nouveaux invités qui prenaient place autour d'une table aux pieds en forme de serres d'aigle.

Les lumières blafardes de la discothèque clignotaient, saccadant le moindre de leurs gestes. Angelina prit garde à ne rien renverser. Les jeunes, présents à cette table, dévoilaient leur plus grand sourire, qui s'effaçait au rythme des changements d'éclairage. La musique était bruyante et rapide. Angelina ne parvenait pas à entendre ce qui amusait ses invités, ni à suivre leurs gestes, les spots les plongeant fréquemment dans l'obscurité.

Après les avoir servis, elle repartit, évitant avec difficulté la masse abondante de personnes qui gesticulaient et se déhanchaient au rythme des riffs de guitares.

« Enervées ? Agacées ? Avec ce splendide robot, tous vos nerfs se relâchent, mesdemoiselles ! »

Au comptoir, les « vendeurs du futur » cherchaient à conquérir les nouvelles arrivantes en faisant des discours rhétoriques sur leurs créations insolites. Angelina les écouta, amusée par toutes ces belles paroles, en alignant sur son plateau les cocktails que ses collègues avaient préparés avec soin. Puis, elle repartit.

Elle rejoignit une table faite d'os minutieusement articulés, entourée de chaises dont les dossiers étaient formés de trente-quatre vertèbres. Chaque os avait été sculpté avec tant de finesse et de réalisme qu'il était difficile de croire qu'il s'agissait d'une simple imitation. Angelina déposa un à un les cocktails lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Eva ? Aurais-tu quelques minutes ? Kendra souhaiterait te parler. »

Kathy venait d'apparaître derrière elle. Elle semblait nerveuse.

**xxxxx**

« Maître, nous avons repéré notre cible. Figurez-vous qu'à l'heure actuelle, elle se trouve dans cette ville même, au cœur de Londres.

- Hum… intéressant. Vous avez fait du bon boulot. Connaissez-vous le lieu précis où elle réside ?

- Non, malheureusement. Nous sommes encore dans nos recherches. Nous travaillons nuit et jour pour la retrouver, Maître. Mais, nous avons une piste. Nous y travaillons très sérieusement.

- Une piste ?

- Oui. Votre sœur aurait soi-disant reçu un appel de la cible.

- Hum… intéressant. « Ma sœur » vous dites ?

- Oui, c'est exact, confirma une voix féminine dans l'assemblée. Elle a tenté de me joindre.

- Hum… les choses prennent vraiment une tournure intéressante… La brebis qui se jette dans la gueule du loup alors…

- Quels sont les ordres envers la cible ? Et envers ses complices ? demanda le serviteur.

- Trouvez-les et ramenez-les moi _vivants _et en bon état.

- Et s'ils se manifestent ?

- Débrouillez-vous. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'ils me soient remis _vivants_ et en bon état. En êtes-vous capables ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Très bien. Vous m'avez bien servi. Vous pouvez vous retirer. »

Darren se releva avec grâce, satisfait. Il savait qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de son objectif. Il allait bientôt retrouver Angelina. Les ordres étaient les ordres. Ses serviteurs n'auraient pas le choix. Tous le craignaient. Tous connaissaient cette rage qui bouillait en lui comme la lave d'un volcan en pleine ébullition. Il avait assassiné de sang-froid leur ancien maître, celui qui les gouvernait depuis déjà plusieurs décennies en faisant d'eux des esclaves. Puis, il avait pris sa place. Cette position aurait dû lui appartenir plus tôt normalement. Après tout, il était l'un des plus anciens vampyrs, l'une des toutes premières créations. Sa puissance était incomparable à celle des autres. Hélas, les origines étant taboues, tous ignoraient sa vraie nature, à l'exception de sa sœur, Bloody.

Darren fit les cent pas dans la pièce, pensivement. Tout devait être parfaitement organisé lorsqu'il retrouverait Angelina. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser s'enfuir à nouveau.

« Maître, nous avons retrouvé notre cible et ses complices. Ils travaillent tous au Strange. » lança une voix derrière lui.

Darren se retourna lentement, un sourire aux commissures des lèvres.

« Au Strange ? s'étonna-t-il. Hum… ah ouais, vraiment ?

- Oui, Maître. Nos hommes ont été sur les lieux. Ils les tiennent. Quand pourront-ils intervenir ?

- Qu'ils n'interviennent pas. Je m'en charge.

- Comment ? Vous nous aviez chargés de cette mission et…

- Et cette mission a changé. Je m'en occupe personnellement. Dites à vos hommes qu'ils sont libres pour ce soir. Vous pouvez vous retirer. »

Darren sentit en lui une montée d'adrénaline. Il allait enfin pouvoir prendre sa revanche.

**xxxxx**

Kendra avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Son père était fier du travail qu'avait apporté Angelina après avoir accepté ce poste de serveuse.

« Eva, tu peux t'arrêter pour ce soir. Tu as bien travaillé. Je prends le relais, va t'amuser. » la gratifia-t-elle.

Angelina lui rendit son sourire et la remercia. Lorsque Kendra repartit, Angelina se détacha les cheveux et traversa la masse abondante d'invités. L'un d'entre eux la salua au passage. Angelina le reconnut. Coiffé d'une queue de cheval qui laissait découvrir de nombreux piercings sur ses lobes, il lui rappelait un chanteur de black métal qu'elle avait rencontré il y a déjà quelques années, dans un bar français où se pratiquait un grand nombre de concerts. Son visage était plutôt fin, ce qui contrastait assez avec sa corpulence musclée et tatouée. Sur l'un de ces tatouages, Angelina reconnut le symbole de la boîte, ce fameux pentagramme inversé entouré de l'Hydre à trois têtes. Elle avait servi une bière brune à cet invité en début de soirée et ils avaient fini par faire un débat sur la musique d'autrefois. D'un bref signe de main, elle lui retourna son salut avant de conclure sa traversée. Une large porte métallique se découvrit à elle. « _Staff only_ » Un garde surveillait les vestiaires. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta face à lui et lui adressa un sourire, ce dernier perdit une partie de sa sévérité. Il répondit à son salut d'un léger signe de tête et lui tint la porte. Angelina le remercia.

Le back stage était faiblement éclairé. Un couloir étroit menait à de nombreuses portes entrouvertes, celles des vestiaires et des studios réservés aux techniciens et metteurs en scène. De nombreux employés travaillaient dans cet hémisphère du Strange. On pouvait les observer à travers de petits hublots intégrés aux portes. Ils étaient tous là, hypnotisés par leurs machines hyper sophistiquées. Bien qu'ils n'apparussent jamais au grand public, ces travailleurs demeuraient les éléments essentiels de l'entreprise. Ils étaient la base de la pyramide, les personnes les plus importantes du système. Sans eux, aucune organisation ne subsisterait, aucun décor, aucune ambiance, et le Strange resterait un endroit banal au sein de Londres.

« Hey Eva ! Déjà finie, ta tournée ? » salua-t-on derrière elle.

Angelina se retourna et observa son interpellatrice. C'était l'une de ses fameuses collègues. Là-bas, tout le monde l'appelait également Eva. C'était une fille bien habillée, bien maquillée, avec un style excentrique qui la mettait toujours en valeur. De sa teinture de cheveux rose fuchsia jusqu'à ses corsets en vinyle, son look lui faisait penser à celui d'un personnage de jeu vidéo. Cette référence, d'ailleurs, les faisait souvent rire. Angelina aimait beaucoup cette anglaise originale. Elle la trouvait d'une grande gentillesse.

« Et oui ! Kendra m'a suspendue de mon tour, la nargua Angelina.

- Pff, la vie est injuste, c'est moi qui t'le dis, miss ! J'suis désespérée et envieuse de ton sort ! Profit' z'en bien tant que tu débutes. »

Angelina esquissa un sourire, puis elle s'enferma dans l'un des vestiaires. Ses pensées la rattrapèrent rapidement et elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer la pince qu'elle tenait dans sa main contre le crépi. Elle l'entendit se briser. Ses mains s'appuyèrent, puis s'affaissèrent, contre l'évier vieillot de la pièce.

_Mais je deviens quoi au juste ? Quel est le sens de mon existence ? À vivre un boulot de petite serveuse ? _

Son regard se déposa sur le miroir face à elle.

_Je déteste ce boulot ! J'en ai marre de jouer sans cesse les hypocrites pour vendre mes boissons à dix balles !_

Tout en s'observant à travers le miroir, Angelina enleva la chemise transparente qui la recouvrait et la jeta sur une chaise à côté d'elle.

Ce travail l'avait épuisée. Elle devait retrouver son calme. Glissant ses mains sous le robinet du vestiaire, elle laissa l'eau glacée la rafraîchir. Puis, elle badigeonna de cette source de fraîcheur son visage. Le froid commençait à se répandre à travers les pores de sa peau. Un vague frisson se répandit le long de son corps. Les salles privées de L'Etrange se révélaient toujours aussi glaciales, que ce soit en France ou au Royaume-Uni. La jeune femme supposa alors qu'il devait exister des discothèques similaires dans bien d'autres pays, que ce soit en Allemagne, en Irlande, en Suède, au Japon… des lieux aux vocations identiques, avec les mêmes décors et les mêmes musiques. Angelina se rappela l'une de ses nombreuses discussions avec Kendra et Kathy. C'était au début de la saison, lorsque les deux anglaises avaient commencé à l'inciter à se trouver un job. Kendra lui avait parlé de L'Etrange et de ses fabuleux avantages en matière d'embauche. Puis, au cours de leur discours, leur sujet de discussion avait fini par changer. Elle lui avait parlé de lieux mythiques. D'après une ancienne légende d'Amérique du Sud, la demeure du Strange cachait jadis un trésor que seul un être connaissait. Cet individu – qui d'après un grand nombre de témoins n'était pas humain – le garda précieusement dans le fin fond d'une cave jusqu'au jour où il disparut, emportant son mystère avec lui. Ainsi, les vestiaires privés étaient-ils d'anciennes caves mythiques qui faisaient toutes aussi froid dans le dos et on baptisa le lieu « L'Etrange ».

_Il faut que je me calme. C'est toujours une soirée de gagnée. Pff… si seulement je pouvais retourner en France. J'éviterais au moins ce maudit job. Ah ! Vivement que…_

Des voix s'élevèrent derrière elle, en provenance du couloir. Intriguée, Angelina releva la tête et fixa le miroir afin d'observer discrètement la scène qui se produisait. C'est alors qu'elle la vit, _elle_.

À travers le hublot de la porte des vestiaires, son visage lui apparut nettement en l'instant de quelques secondes. Il n'y avait aucun doute, son ancienne amie l'avait rejoint en Angleterre.

Promptement, Angelina se précipita en dehors de la pièce et quitta le back stage. Elle devait lui parler. Cela faisait six mois qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles ! La chevelure blonde se mélangea à la foule jusqu'à totalement disparaître de son champ de vision. Affolée, Angelina ne perdit pas de temps et partit à ses trousses, le cœur battant la chamade. Les regards se posèrent les uns après les autres sur elle et des voix s'élevèrent.

« Arrête de te faire remarquer de la sorte, Angie ! » siffla-t-on derrière elle en lui empoignant l'avant-bras, l'arrêtant aussitôt dans sa course.

Angelina se retourna. Kendra semblait inquiète. Angelina n'en demeurait pas moins.

« Non, Eva ! As-tu déjà oublié ? » susurra-t-elle, le regard sombre.

Les deux femmes restèrent l'une en face de l'autre à se regarder. Angelina appréhendait le pire. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Que faisait son ancienne amie, ici, au Strange ?

Soudain, Angelina aperçut encore la longue chevelure blonde. La voyant s'apprêter à repartir, Kendra la saisit de plus belle.

« Arrête Eva ! s'écria-t-elle en un murmure, l'air affolée.

- Mais, mais… c'est mon amie… C'est Mel ! Je l'ai contactée hier ! »

Angelina, absorbée par son objectif, ne put s'empêcher de repartir. Cette fois-ci, Kendra lâcha prise et Angelina disparut définitivement de son champ de vision.

Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Il le fallait ! Le sol vibrait sous ses pieds au rythme rapide des guitares et de l'agitation de la foule. Angelina commença à jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin, bousculant plusieurs danseurs à son passage. Elle était impatiente de revoir Melaine ! Plusieurs danseurs se manifestèrent mais elle ne leur accorda aucune attention. Elle avait traversé plus de la moitié de la salle. La belle blonde s'échappait toujours. Accélérant le pas, Angelina essaya de la rattraper. En vain. Son ancienne amie se montrait décidément hors de portée. Angelina sortit de la foule. La fille en question ne s'était pas aperçue de sa présence. Angelina ralentit et l'observa discrètement, une main posée sur le comptoir. Que pouvait-elle bien faire dans le Strange, ici, en Angleterre ?

Melaine discutait avec une dizaine de jeunes hommes et femmes. Elle avait changé. Son regard n'était plus le même. Il contenait beaucoup trop d'assurance et de fierté. Melaine ne se coiffait plus de deux nattes mais laissait à présent une longue chevelure dorée tomber jusqu'à sa taille de guêpe. Intriguée, Angelina continua à l'observer lorsque brutalement, un poids lui contracta l'estomac. Lui. Son visage, fin et allongé, était légèrement caché par des mèches blondes. Angelina avait déjà aperçu son portrait quelque part. Elle se rappelait bien de cet homme à la longue et maigre corpulence qui le mettait en contraste avec les autres individus.

Angelina parcourut ses souvenirs. Un ami de Kendra ? Un proche de Kathy ? Une personne de son immeuble ? Un artiste célèbre ? Non, rien de tout cela. Et si… ? Angelina sentit alors sa gorge se nouer. Et si… et si elle le connaissait d'avant ? Oui, pourquoi pas ? Elle se rappelait bien avoir vu un homme, avec des traits similaires, une tenue plutôt discrète et le même air froid et arrogant. Oui, elle se souvenait de lui. Elle l'avait croisé en France, à L'Etrange, aux côtés de Darren. Son visage ne montrait aucune émotion. Il paraissait même insensible au charme des demoiselles qui l'entouraient. Angelina comprit alors ce qu'elle appréhendait le plus. Il était des leurs. Un vampyr.

Observant avec soin le visage des individus à sa proximité, Angelina constata qu'ils contenaient tous la même expression. Cet air impénétrable et imperturbable. Son regard s'attarda par la suite sur l'ensemble de la salle et elle fut surprise de constater qu'il n'était pas si difficile de repérer qui était un vampyr et qui n'en était pas un. Deux d'entre eux surveillaient l'entrée, six discutaient avec Melaine au comptoir, deux maintenaient la garde devant la sortie de secours, un autre surveillait les vestiaires privés. Enfin, trois autres la regardaient, debout à la première marche des escaliers en marbre, qui menaient certainement – tout comme en France – aux bâtiments en commun avec la discothèque.

Angelina voulut se rapprocher de Melaine, mais elle y renonça aussitôt. Il était trop risqué d'avancer ne serait-ce que d'un mètre ou de chercher à croiser son regard. En attirant l'attention de Melaine, Angelina était certaine de susciter la curiosité des six vampyrs qui l'accompagnaient.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre là sans rien faire. Elle devait prévenir immédiatement le propriétaire de ce lieu, le père de Kendra. Ces créatures s'apprêtaient surement à provoquer le même massacre qu'en France. La vie de tous les invités ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Un seul fil qui serait bientôt rompu sans hésitation d'un seul coup de griffes. Et, contrairement à la soirée de L'Etrange, Angelina ne pourrait pas s'échapper. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de sortir de la discothèque.


	10. Chapter 10

Le père de Kendra arriva derrière le comptoir. Angelina l'appela aussitôt mais il ne l'entendit pas. Et à son grand dépit, il alla servir ces maudits vampyrs qu'elle haïssait tant. Angelina s'installa sur un tabouret et jeta un regard circulaire au lieu. Elle aurait tant aimé apercevoir à ce moment l'une de ses colocataires. Hélas, avec la foule, elle ne parvenait à trouver ni Kendra, ni Kathy. Quant aux employés, elle ne les connaissait pas suffisamment pour leur faire part de ses appréhensions. Angelina resta un moment, hésitante, à se demander s'il valait mieux qu'elle parte à la recherche de Kendra et Kathy ou si elle devait rester à sa place à attendre que le propriétaire du bar revienne. Le tout était de prévenir quelqu'un sans se faire repérer.

« Eva ! »

Angelina sursauta. Le père de Kendra venait d'apparaître subitement devant elle.

« Alors tu passes une agréable soirée parmi nous ? Tu dois être contente d'avoir terminé ta tournée ! Ah ! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui. »

Avec son fort accent londonien, il n'avait pas été d'une grande discrétion. Tous les invités assis à côté d'Angelina la fixaient, une lueur d'estime au fond des yeux en s'apercevant qu'elle connaissait personnellement le grand inventeur et propriétaire du Strange.

Déstabilisée par tous ces regards curieux et par la peur que certains vampyrs la reconnaissent, Angelina se hâta de murmurer à ce vieil homme son appréhension :

« Le jeune homme, au fond à gauche, son visage m'est familier. Mais, je ne me souviens plus d'où je le connais…

- Iven ? s'exclama le vieillard, surpris. Oh, bien sûr ! Tout le monde le connaît ! C'est un habitué, il aime beaucoup venir ici avec sa bande. Après tout, Londres est leur ville natale !…

- Comment ? ! coupa la demoiselle d'un air ahuri. Ils sont tous originaires d'Angleterre ? Ce sont des… anglais ?

- Bien entendu ! Ils ont toujours vécu ici. Ce sont de braves gens qui ne posent aucun problème. Ah ! Je me sentais si seul lorsqu'ils étaient partis en France ! Le Strange n'avait plus aucun sens sans eux… »

Le vieil homme s'arrêta. Un air rêveur s'inscrivait sur son visage. Angelina constata alors à quel point sa fille lui ressemblait. Ils tenaient tout deux ces traits expressifs et cette nature chaleureuse.

« Enfin bon, maintenant ils sont revenus, c'est l'essentiel, poursuivit-il. Mon bar recommence à vivre. Je suppose qu'ils devaient être beaucoup trop attachés à leur pays natal pour rester là-bas. Tiens, tu veux que je te les présente ?…

- Non ! Non, surtout pas ! fit la jeune, apeurée à cette idée. C'est que… je ne comptais pas rester trop longtemps en fait…

- C'est comme tu veux. Je ne comptais pas te forcer de toute façon, rit le vieillard surpris de la réaction de son employée.

- Mais…, tenta-t-elle avec maladresse, vous savez quand même qui ils sont ? Je veux parler de leur nature. Ils sont… différents, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu sembles t'y connaître, affirma-t-il en hochant la tête. Certes, d'un certain point de vue, nous pouvons dire qu'ils sont différents, oui.

- Et malgré ça vous les acceptez ? Vous les… embauchez ?

- Est-ce parce qu'ils sont différents que nous nous devons forcément de les rejeter ?

- Mais ce sont des êtres génétiquement modifiés… des… vous savez…

- Des vampyrs, prononça calmement le vieil homme.

- Je croyais que leur entrée restait interdite ici ?

- Ah ? Qui vous a dit ça ?

- Votre fille.

- Ma fille ? s'étonna l'autre.

- Oui. Votre fille.

- Et bien, manifestement, ma fille s'est trompée, répondit-il d'un ton catégorique. Ces êtres savent reconnaître ce qui est juste. Si nous ne leur posons aucun souci, alors ils se montreront comme des êtres à part entière, de simples humains.

- Je vois. Et la jeune femme en satin blanc ? ajouta Angelina, la gorge serrée, en désignant Melaine.

- Oh, Bloody ? s'étonna l'autre. C'est une sublime beauté.

- Bloody vous dites ? questionna à nouveau Angelina, surprise du changement de prénom de son amie.

- Oui, c'est ça. Bloody est le surnom que tous les vampyrs lui donnent. Elle est en fait une des plus puissantes créations. On entend d'ailleurs de drôles de rumeurs à son sujet. »

Puis il chuchota :

« Il paraît qu'elle serait étrangement attachée à son frère, un certain Darren.

- Son frère ? ! ? s'écria Angelina, sidérée.

- Oui. Et il n'est pas très bon de se mettre Darren à dos... »

Angelina resta sans voix. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cette fille, Melaine, avec qui elle avait vécu pendant plus d'un an, était un vampyr, et la sœur de… Darren ! Angelina, les yeux rivés sur la fille en satin blanc, sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il était vrai que ces cheveux d'un blond céleste et ce visage d'une pâleur sépulcrale en disaient assez sur la nature de la demoiselle. Les yeux d'Angelina attendirent désespérément de croiser ceux de son ancienne amie, mais elle savait que cela était inutile. Melaine ne la regarderait plus. Angelina était devenue l'ennemie numéro un de Darren.

« J'ai une question, ajouta Angelina avec sérieux. À quoi bon la laisser entrer dans votre discothèque si elle peut être dangereuse ? »

Le propriétaire eut un petit rire nerveux puis il s'empressa de dire :

« Décidément, tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier les Vampyrs.

- J'ai eu mes histoires, précisa l'employée.

- En fait, nous voyons que le côté obscur des choses. Uniquement le côté obscur. Certes, les Vampyrs peuvent être dangereux. Mais, il faut savoir aussi qu'ils ont une âme. Ce sont des êtres comme toi et moi. Et puis, ils ne m'ont jamais posé de souci, alors pourquoi leur déclarer la guerre ? »

C'est alors qu'un deuxième vieillard assez barbu s'avança vers lui.

« Mon ami ! Ça fait si longtemps ! » salua-t-il, les bras grands ouverts.

Les yeux de M. Strange s'écarquillèrent aussitôt.

« Ralph ! Mon vieil ami ! Oh mais comme tu as changé ! » répondit-il.

Le bonhomme esquissa un sourire et tout deux s'encerclèrent de leurs bras en guise de bienvenue.

Angelina, pensive, laissa les deux collègues à leurs retrouvailles, discuter tranquillement. Alors qu'elle se remémorait les paroles du père de son amie, un événement étrange survint. Les vampyrs, présents aux côtés de Melaine, se retournèrent vers elle tous en même temps. Angelina leur tourna immédiatement le dos, et retint sa respiration.

_Pourvu qu'ils ne m'aient pas vue… Pourvu qu'ils ne m'aient pas reconnue… Je ne dois plus bouger, rester là, attendre patiemment qu'ils partent… ne pas les regarder… surtout ne pas me retourner…_

Figée, Angelina attendit plusieurs secondes. Rien ne se produisit. Pourtant, elle sentait toujours leur présence à une dizaine de mètres à côté d'elle. Ils étaient là. Ils l'observaient. Ils la surveillaient. Il ne fallait pas leur montrer le moindre signe de tension. Les vampyrs étaient doués pour remarquer ce genre de choses. Elle avait pu le constater avec Darren.

_Ne pas dévoiler ma nervosité… Me contenter de rester calme… calme… sans mouvement brusque qui pourrait attirer leur attention…_

Les gens se multiplièrent rapidement autour d'elle et elle commença à passer un peu plus inaperçue, ce qui la rassura. Pour se détendre, elle commanda la boisson favorite du Strange. Ces délicieuses saveurs exotiques éveillèrent ses papilles et une vague de chaleur lui parcourut le corps. Soudain, elle ressentit à nouveau cette chose. Cette présence. Elle ne lui était pas parvenue depuis quelques heures déjà. Elle vit le symbole de la discothèque clignoter au centre de la piste de danse.

Cela ne faisait aucun doute, Darren venait juste de pénétrer dans le Strange. Il était venu jusqu'ici, en Angleterre. Il respirait à présent le même air qu'elle, au même endroit, au même moment. Ils étaient enfermés dans le même cube.

Angelina dut se forcer pour ne pas se retourner. Elle resta immobile malgré elle, face au comptoir sur lequel de multiples bouteilles vides avaient été délaissées. Ressentant l'émotion envahir ses prunelles délabrées, elle baissa tristement le visage et laissa une larme perler le long de sa joue.

« On a besoin de réconfort mignonne ? »

Angelina redressa la tête. Elle sentait déjà cette désagréable odeur d'alcool et de cannabis qui empestait l'individu derrière elle. Angelina s'apprêta à riposter lorsque tout à coup l'ivrogne plaqua l'une de ses mains contre sa hanche. Et, avec quelques mots sans signification, il chercha à la conquérir. Angelina lui saisit aussitôt la main et exerça une pression sur ses doigts.

« _Ne tente plus jamais_ de me _draguer_, de _poser la main sur moi_ ou de _m'approcher_.» siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Angelina attendit que le malheureux échappe une plainte et elle le libéra. L'homme renonça aussitôt à sa tentative et ne revint jamais.

Angelina sentait l'adrénaline monter en elle. C'était comme si tout ce qui l'entourait l'agaçait. Les invités, les danseurs, les vampyrs, la discothèque elle-même… elle finit par tout mépriser. Angelina sirota une gorgée de son cocktail. Une sensation inhabituelle la déstabilisait. Sa gorge semblait se nouer et sa bouche s'assécher. Elle porta à plusieurs reprises son verre à ses lèvres mais le fameux cocktail du Strange ne parvenait plus à assouvir sa soif. Elle repoussa son verre, renversant la boisson dans son geste maladroit. Le son agressif de la musique plongeait la salle dans une atmosphère malsaine. Elle ne supportait plus ce lieu qui lui remémorait d'affreux souvenirs. Les chants écorchés et gutturaux suivis de cris éraillés lui rappelaient la haine qu'elle avait ressentie en France dès lors qu'elle avait constaté la torture infligée aux invités de L'Etrange. Au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait plus avoir peur. Elle ne souhaitait plus ressentir aucune tristesse. Elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose : se battre.

« Il me semble que l'on se connaît. » fit-on près d'elle.

Angelina fit volte-face et saisit l'individu par le col. Il osait lui refaire le coup de l'ivrogne ! Alors qu'elle brandissait son poing, Angelina reconnut à sa plus grande stupeur son interlocuteur. Il n'était autre que l'ami de son ancien compagnon : Iven en personne ! Mais, la demoiselle, folle de rage, ne put retenir son coup. Le vampyr ne prit pas la peine de l'esquiver. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à un tel acte de la part de cette jeune femme. Son nez saigna. La vue de ce liquide rouge pétrifia Angelina. Elle lui rappelait l'incident de L'Etrange et la torture qu'elle avait infligée à Darren.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » s'étonna Iven.

Les souvenirs la hantaient. Ils la rattrapaient et ressurgissaient face à elle. Angelina se rappela de cette marre de sang d'où baignaient les corps gisants des gens qu'elle avait auparavant vus danser à L'Etrange. Les invités qui riaient à plein poumons et qui ensuite s'étaient retrouvés dépourvus de toute vie, de toute existence. Cette vision abominable et cette couleur qui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Soudain, un haut-le-cœur la saisit. Non. En fait, cela était tout autre chose. Une sensation incontrôlable la démangeait. Elle releva la tête.

« Toi… » murmura le vampyr.

Iven restait abasourdi devant elle. Lorsqu'Angelina s'apprêta à le repousser pour s'enfuir, il la propulsa au milieu de la foule qui dansait derrière elle. La tête de la jeune femme heurta violemment le sol et elle ne vit plus que le scintillement des étoiles.

« Non mais elle est complètement folle c'te fille ! » s'insurgea Iven devant les invités avant de repartir.

Angelina rouvrit les yeux. Elle retrouva rapidement ses esprits. Son impulsivité venait de lui porter défaut.

« Mademoiselle ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta une des invitées.

Angelina ne prêta pas garde à cette voix féminine. Elle se releva avec difficulté, puis se dirigea vers le comptoir, un peu plus loin de son emplacement précédent et déposa une main contre son crâne. Alors qu'elle se sentait prise de vertiges et de nausées, ses oreilles se mirent à siffler.

_Non, ce n'est pas le moment… _s'inquiéta-t-elle en plissant les yeux pour lutter contre le sommeil.

La vision réapparut. La présence provenait de ce mystérieux pentacle enflammé. Elle l'attirait, l'aspirait. Deux yeux s'affichèrent en son milieu. Elle connaissait ce regard diabolique. Elle l'avait déjà vu. Le vampyr ne la lâchait plus. Des murmures l'appelèrent ensuite. Son regard se rapprocha du sien. Elle vit parfaitement cette lueur rouge et brûlante sur ses pupilles. Il la haïssait. Il voulait la tuer. Il était toujours en ce lieu.

Les yeux d'Angelina s'ouvrirent brusquement lorsqu'elle se retira de sa vision pour revenir à l'instant présent. Elle savait que Darren la cherchait et qu'il se faisait plus agressif que jamais.

Le calme lui revint peu à peu. Elle récupéra le verre qu'elle avait abandonné un peu plus loin dans l'allée. Puis, elle tournoya sa paille fluorescente, inquiète. Son verre était vide. Elle était seule. La musique se faisait plus lente, plus évasive. Les gens commençaient à rire et à danser. Ils étaient heureux. L'intimité de l'éclairage les rapprochait, les unissait. De nouveaux couples naïfs se formaient. C'est alors qu'elle ressentit encore de longs doigts se glisser à sa taille.

_Mais quand est-ce que ces maudits humains ou vampyrs comprendront enfin qu'ils ne m'intéressent pas ? !_

La rage bouillonnait à nouveau dans ses veines. Angelina tenta vainement de ne pas s'énerver, la haine était bien présente. Elle ne supportait plus ce monde. Elle ne supportait plus ces gens. Elle ne supportait plus l'humanité entière ! À bout de nerf, la jeune femme empoigna de main forte la chose qui la plaçait hors d'elle. Glissant ses doigts entre les siens, elle serra encore et encore. Elle voulait lui briser les phalanges. Elle voulait le faire souffrir et extraire de son corps cette maudite haine qui ne cessait de s'accroître et de la submerger. Elle serra encore plus fort. Elle voulait écouter le gémissement de sa victime et le claquement de ses os. Mais, Angelina ne fut pas rassasiée. Elle n'entendit aucun son s'émettre de la bouche de sa victime. Sa proie était-elle muette ou morte d'agonie ? L'individu ne bougeait plus. Il semblait ne rien ressentir. Il résistait. Folle de rage une fois de plus, la pauvre humaine augmenta l'intensité de sa force. Qu'attendait-il pour crier ? ! Angelina usa de la totalité de sa puissance sur cette main qui ne lui avait pourtant rien demandé. Elle commençait à sentir l'épuisement de ses muscles. Ses doigts la lâchaient. L'homme ne se manifestait toujours pas. Elle finit par croire qu'il devait être là, mort ou pétrifié de peur. Soulagée, elle échappa alors un long soupir, s'apprêtant à relâcher sa prise.

Mais c'est alors que le loup se retrouva dans la peau de l'agneau. Angelina sentit lentement ses phalanges se retourner les unes après les autres. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous le choc. Elle voulut hurler mais aucun son n'émana d'entre ses lèvres. Elle sentait les vibrations dues au claquement de ses os se répandre dans son avant-bras. Angelina voulut retirer son membre de l'emprise de celle de l'inconnu mais les doigts de l'étranger ne se détachaient plus des siens et continuaient à briser chacune de ses articulations.

Éprise de douleur, Angelina essaya de contrôler sa respiration ainsi que les pulsations de son cœur. Paralysée par l'effroi, elle sifflotait, son souffle se saccadant entre chaque expiration. L'inconnu ne la lâchait plus. Il se faisait encore plus cruel qu'elle. Qui était-il ? Quand la libèrerait-il ?

Des traces de larmes luisaient sur ses joues. Son adversaire n'y prêta pas garde. Plus puissant qu'elle et insensible, il voulait lui montrer cette supériorité et l'achever.

Misant sur une nouvelle pression, il s'approcha de son ennemie et, d'un coup sec, rompit toute articulation de ses doigts. Angelina, bouche bée, s'immobilisa. Et soudain, cette douleur atroce s'ensuivit.

« Salut beauté. »


	11. Chapter 11

« Salut beauté. »

Son cœur s'arracha tout à coup de sa poitrine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Non… Ce n'était pas possible. Pétrifiée, elle retint son souffle et stoppa tout clignement de paupières. Sa taille la brûlait. Quelque chose semblait avoir perforé sa peau. Elle venait de ressentir l'effet de plusieurs piqûres dans sa chair. Elle commençait à suffoquer. Ses mains devinrent moites. Elle repensa à cette sensation et soudain tout devint plus clair. Cette douleur… ces paroles… il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa taille et là, un liquide glacial lui parcourut le dos : son corps venait de se faire transpercer par des griffes de vampyr.

« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à nouveau. Cette voix glaciale… elle la reconnaissait fort bien. Comment aurait-elle pu l'oublier ? D'un grave et d'un calme absolu, elle dépassait toutes les autres. Une voix de vampyr impassible. La peur la saisit une fois de plus. Angelina se souvenait parfaitement du visage de l'immortel, avec son regard omniprésent, imperturbable, et son petit sourire de côté qui lui donnait un air taquin. Son incroyable beauté et sa puissance faisaient de lui une créature indestructible à laquelle on ne pouvait échapper.

« Da…Dar…ren… ? » balbutia-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

L'immortel échappa un soupir de satisfaction.

« Ah ! J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais pas me reconnaître. Tu te souviens de moi, tu ne m'as pas totalement oublié. » lança-t-il avec ironie.

L'oublier ? Lui ? Mais comment ? Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait pu l'oublier, le supprimer à jamais de sa mémoire. Elle aurait voulu lui annoncer à quel point ses souvenirs la hantaient. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à lui. Pas une seule seconde elle n'avait cessé de regretter son geste.

Elle sentit alors ce parfum qui lui remémora leur dernière rencontre. Elle se rappela sa sombre silhouette qui l'attirait désespérément. Darren se rapprocha d'elle sans dire un mot et elle se souvint qu'il faisait plus de deux mètres. À quoi pensait-il, la haïssait-il vraiment et accomplirait-il – comme il l'avait prévenue – sa vengeance ? Elle voulait le regarder, le supplier de l'écouter et de lui pardonner sa tragique erreur. Elle désirait plus que tout au monde briser ce silence qui s'installait entre eux et lui annoncer à quel point elle tenait à lui.

Mais, obnubilée par la culpabilité de ses actes, elle ne put rompre les lourdes barrières et au final, se condamna elle-même au silence et au tourment.

« Deux coupes de champagne pour nous. » commanda le vampyr à l'un des serveurs.

Au fond, Angelina connaissait son intention. Pour lui, c'était une véritable occasion.

« Tu comptes fêter ma défaite ? » lui reprocha-t-elle d'un ton critique.

Le vampyr, toujours aussi sûr de lui, se saisit de la nouvelle coupe arrivante et l'éleva au-dessus d'elle.

« Non beauté, rectifia-t-il, c'est tout à ton honneur. Ce soir nous fêtons ta _quasi réussite_ à avoir pulvérisé le plus ancien des vampyrs. Trinquons ! »

L'humaine, écœurée par cette mise en scène, repoussa de sa main encore intacte le verre à pied rempli d'alcool. Face à cette réaction peu surprenante à ses yeux, son ravisseur réprima un petit rire sardonique et engloutit les deux coupes à lui tout seul. Angelina détourna son regard, dépitée.

« Darren, il se fait tard, on s'éclipse. »

Deux vampyrs vêtus d'une longue cape noire apparurent aux côtés de l'Ancien, chacun dévoilant des traits d'impatience et d'inquiétude.

« Nous ne devrions pas nous attarder ici. Ça devient risqué. » précisa le second d'un ton grave.

Angelina le reconnut. Il portait encore la marque qu'elle lui avait impulsivement infligée. Elle comprenait d'ailleurs qui était le traître qui avait pris le soin de la dénoncer à son adversaire. Iven, cher protecteur de Darren ! Angelina pouvait fuir indéfiniment, au final il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui barrer la route.

« Vous n'avez qu'à me précéder, répondit Darren avec son calme habituel, nous vous rejoindrons un peu plus tard. »

Les deux créatures s'inclinèrent, puis se couvrirent de leur capuchon noir avant de repartir, cachant alors une bonne partie de leur visage. Un étrange frisson d'angoisse saisit soudain Angelina.

_« Nous » ?_

Darren le remarqua aussitôt.

« Un faux mouvement… et tout s'effacera. » murmura-t-il avec malice.

Angelina baissa aussitôt les yeux vers sa taille. Le vampyr n'avait toujours pas retiré ses griffes de son corps. C'était étrange comme tout semblait irréel. Angelina ne parvenait pas à réaliser que ces pointes étaient véritablement entrées dans son organisme. Elle ne parvenait même plus à savoir si elles lui faisaient encore mal. Elle se sentait comme anesthésiée, comme si cette partie de son corps n'avait plus aucune sensibilité.

Elle médita les dernières paroles du vampyr et aussitôt un autre frisson la saisit. Effectivement, si Darren se décidait pour une raison quelconque de changer ses plans voire si elle-même par pure maladresse était amenée à faire le moindre geste brusque, les griffes qui apparemment avaient atteint une partie non sensible pouvaient se déplacer et découper tout ou partie de son corps !

Angelina, paniquée, voulut s'appuyer contre le comptoir en pierre noire mais aussitôt eut-elle relevé son avant-bras qu'elle se sentit chanceler. L'état de sa main était effroyable. Ses doigts, retournés à l'envers, formaient pratiquement un angle droit avec la paume de sa main qui laissait une ignoble carnation bleue remplacer sa teinte habituelle ainsi que de multiples ecchymoses et boursouflures la recouvrir. Angelina poussa un gémissement de douleur. Cette vue était encore plus paralysante que la souffrance qu'elle éprouvait. Elle agrippa son poignet à l'aide de son autre main. Elle voulait retrouver l'utilisation de ses doigts. Mais aucune réaction ne succéda à sa volonté. Elle appuya plus intensément sur son poignet, n'osant pas toucher l'une de ses phalanges. Elle espérait vainement que ce geste réanime ses doigts. Mais son membre était bel et bien désarticulé.

Angelina entendait les battements de son cœur dans ses tempes. Sa tête semblait prise dans un étau. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette main qui était la sienne et elle aurait voulu crier pour se sortir de cette malédiction qui s'abattait sur elle. Étourdie, meurtrie, elle sentit ses genoux fléchir et tout devint indistinct autour d'elle. Les invités n'étaient plus que des formes floues qui semblaient ne pas la percevoir.

Elle sentit les muscles de Darren se contracter autour de sa taille. Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut le regard pénétrant du vampyr. Il savourait son visage comme un prédateur se délecterait à la vue de la proie capturée.

Le vampyr recula lentement et l'entraîna avec lui. Angelina se laissa guider, ses pas se succédant sans qu'elle ait une réelle conscience de ses mouvements. Le volume de la musique augmentait progressivement, mettant de plus en plus en valeur les chants gutturaux. Les riffs de guitare résonnaient de plus belle dans la discothèque, masquant les bruits dans la salle. Angelina avait attendu leur rencontre depuis longtemps. Mais, en aucun cas elle n'était suicidaire. D'un geste net, elle empoigna l'avant-bras de Darren et le stoppa dans son élan.

« Je t'en prie ! » l'implora-t-elle, la gorge nouée par les sanglots qu'elle essayait malgré tout de retenir.

Darren s'arrêta calmement, d'une douceur surprenante. Son regard s'imprégna du sien. Les yeux absorbés par son visage, il se remémora le jour où il l'avait rencontrée.

_Il était tard. Il ne supportait plus le vacarme de la salle. Il voulait une vie nouvelle. Angie. Comment ne pas succomber à son charme ? La foule s'agitait de plus en plus, il savait ce qui allait se produire, mais ce regard innocent ne se détachait plus de lui. Tout amenait à les séparer. Il était un vampyr, et elle, une humaine. Il sentait que la détresse s'emparait d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas partir. Il devait la sauver. Il se rapprocha et la frôla de ses doigts anormalement pâles. Et soudainement, il déchiffra de l'émerveillement dans son regard. _

_« Suivez-moi. » murmura-t-il._

_Un ange tel qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de disparaître en ce soir de pleine lune. _

Angelina reçut ce regard, celui qui l'avait auparavant fascinée. Elle s'imprégna de cet océan de bleu saphir et tout redevint irréel. Le vampyr se rapprocha d'elle et glissa l'une de ses mains dans sa chevelure. Puis, d'une seule vague, il l'emporta dans son océan de tendresse. Elle sentait à nouveau l'humidité de ses lèvres et le désir qui le submergeait. Elle retrouva la passion de leur première rencontre. La musique apparaissait comme une brume légère au milieu des flots.Puis, une étrange sensation de vertige la saisit. Son corps lui sembla se volatiliser. Et soudain, des images défilèrent dans son esprit.

**Londres, juillet 1798**

_« Je veux le même tatouage que vous, artiste, ce joli symbole à l'arrière de votre épaule qui vous va à merveille, avoua la demoiselle aux cheveux flamboyants. Mon Prince accepterait-il finalement ? »_

_Darren sourit et répondit aussitôt :_

_« Je crains que cela me soit impossible._

_- Impossible ? s'étonna la demoiselle. Vous ne voulez donc point partager votre talent ?_

_- Sans vouloir vous offenser, douce beauté, la magie que j'utilise est loin d'être aussi inoffensive que vous le croyez, répliqua Darren avec sérieux._

_- Vous me protégerez ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec désespoir._

_Darren sourit à nouveau. La jeune innocente n'en tint pas compte et poursuivit d'un ton rêveur :_

_« Je serai votre reine. Vous me protégerez et me comblerez pour l'éternité._

_- L'éternité ? répéta lentement l'artiste. Vous semblez ignorer le sens de ce mot._

_- Oh ! Et vous, le connaissez-vous ?_

_- Mon art est issu de cette croyance._

_- Alors enseignez-le-moi ! s'émerveilla-t-elle, les yeux brillants. Je suis une grande admiratrice de votre talent._

_- Cet art vous pervertira._

_- Que cela advienne ! _

_- Il affectera votre âme._

_- Quelle importance ? Il monopolise déjà tout mon esprit._

_- Ses principes vous paraitront immoraux._

_- Je me fiche de la morale. »_

_À ces paroles, un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur les lèvres de Darren._

_« En êtes-vous certaine, innocente beauté ? s'enquit-il._

_- La certitude ne s'acquiert qu'à travers l'expérience. Enseignez-moi votre art, et je vous répondrai. »_

_Darren resta immobile et silencieux un instant. Puis, ses yeux parcoururent le visage de la demoiselle._

_« Accepteriez-vous finalement ? lui demandait-elle avec une voix emplie de douceur._

_- Avec plaisir, ma douce. » finit par répondre Darren._

**Auvergne, mai 2011**

_« Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? »_

_Prise au dépourvue, Angelina sursauta. Les chaleurs lui empourpraient les joues. _

_« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »_

_Angelina l'observait, ses yeux en amende emplis de curiosité._

_« Ce que tu attends de moi. »_

_Le contexte se fit ensuite plus romantique. Les yeux verts d'Angelina ne se détachaient pas des siens._

_« N'aie pas peur._

_- Je n'ai pas peur._

_- Tes mains tremblent._

_- Ce n'est rien._

_- Ça doit tout de même être effrayant pour une jeune femme…_

_- Oh ! J'ai quand même… _dix-sept ans _!_

_- Quoi ? ! ? Tu n'es encore qu'une enfant ? ! »_

_Un large sourire découvrit ses deux longs crocs de vampyr. Il observa attentivement la réaction d'Angelina._

_« Angie »_

_Ses cheveux noirs ondulaient jusqu'à ses hanches. Son sourire s'éveillait comme le levé d'un soleil qui n'aurait auparavant point vu le jour. L'émerveillement se lisait dans ses prunelles. Elle semblait heureuse._

_« Angie »_

_Cette chevelure de sirène retombait de chaque côté de son visage aux pommettes saillantes._

_« Petite nature. »_

_Ce regard… comment l'oublier ? Si envoûteur, il l'observait, le défiait puis s'épanouissait. Il l'éblouissait comme une lueur de laquelle il ne pouvait se détacher._

_« Angie »_

_Une pluie de plumes blanchâtres et d'amour la recouvrait._

_« Angie. Somptueuse beauté de la nature. Délicieux poison parfaitement enrobé de douceur. Beauté qui m'empoisonne et me rend fou. Je te protégerai. » se promit-il dans un murmure._

**« Ne me regarde plus JAMAIS de cette façon ! »**

Angelina sursauta. Darren l'avait embrassée, puis mordue. Ce vif pincement sur ses lèvres venait de la ramener à la conscience, et ce goût amer aux regrets.


	12. Chapter 12

Darren poursuivit sa marche et l'entraîna avec lui. Il semblait avoir perdu patience. Il traversa la piste de danse. Sa longue cape en cuir flottait au-dessus de ses bottes en métal. Son allure impressionnait les danseurs qui, en croisant son chemin, prenaient bien garde à lui frayer un passage.

La salle commençait à s'agiter. La musique n'était plus qu'un bourdonnement incessant. Les serveurs se faufilaient entre les invités, tenant leur plateau en hauteur. L'un d'entre eux passa très près d'Angelina. Elle le reconnut aussitôt. Ses cheveux blonds coiffés en piques mettaient en valeur son visage pâle toujours autant souriant. Angelina ne se souvenait plus de son nom anglo-saxon. Le serveur déposa le contenu de son plateau sur une table autour de laquelle discutait une vingtaine de personnes, puis repartit. Angelina essaya de croiser son regard mais ce fut sans succès.

Les lumières blafardes du couloir de sortie se distinguaient de plus en plus. Sans perdre pour autant espoir, la jeune femme chercha d'autres personnes qui pourraient lui venir en aide. Son regard parcourut l'ensemble de la pièce. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Ses collègues étaient toutes très occupées. Elle en distingua tout particulièrement une. Ses mèches rouges se repéraient de loin. Du haut de ses dix centimètres de talons, l'employée discutait chaleureusement avec ses clients qu'elle devait probablement connaître. Une pointe de curiosité se lisait dans son regard. Liz aimait beaucoup se nourrir des paroles des personnes qu'elle côtoyait. Elle voulait tout savoir des gens, être la première au courant des nouveaux scoops. Elle absorbait les informations à une vitesse surprenante et les retenait toutes sans exception. Il fallait qu'elle vienne, qu'elle la voie ! Ne serait-ce que frôler son regard noyé de désespoir…

Darren continua à marcher, toujours avec la même cadence. Les spots ralentissaient chacun de leurs mouvements, au rythme de la cacophonie des sons et des voix. Angelina eut du mal à le suivre sans heurter d'autres invités. Elle tourna la tête, l'anxiété à ses trousses. Liz était toujours à la même place, papotant gaiement avec ses chers compagnons.

Soudain, Angelina perdit l'équilibre. Darren la retint aussitôt par la taille, mais elle ne se donna pas la peine de le regarder et continua à être guidée par ses pas. La porte de sortie était devant eux. Elle se retourna encore. Liz était partie. Seuls ses clients discutaient à la table aux pieds en forme de serres d'aigle. Elle se dit alors que cette fois-ci la soirée ne se déroulerait pas comme en France. Les gens pourraient finir leur fête en toute sérénité. Les vampyrs ne les traqueraient pas. Leur objectif était différent. Ils détenaient déjà leur cible.

« Woua ! J'avoue que tu as bon goût, Eva ! »

_Liz !_

« Je vous souhaite de passer une soirée très _romantique_… »

À ces mots, la serveuse aux mèches rouges s'éclipsa de son champ de vision.

_Lizzz ! _

Les yeux remplis de larmes, Angelina observa son ultime espoir s'évader vers la sortie du Strange.

_« Passer une soirée très romantique… »_

Angelina venait de croiser son regard, de lui communiquer sa détresse en l'instant de quelques secondes. Liz n'avait pas compris. Elle l'avait vue dans les bras de Darren et elle était repartie. Juste ce sourire coquin lui était parvenu en échange de son appel. Angelina sentit alors tous les remords refouler en elle. Elle voulut crier, s'enfuir.

« Eva… » médita l'immortel, amusé par le changement de prénom d'Angelina.

Les spots plongèrent à plusieurs reprises la salle dans le noir, en saccadant les mouvements des danseurs dans leurs acrobaties. Angelina lança un dernier regard à cette discothèque qu'elle ne reverrait probablement jamais. Deux comptoirs en pierre noire, une spacieuse piste de danse devant de larges escaliers marbrés, et en son centre cette symbolique étrange qui clignotait… un pentacle à tête de vampyr. Angelina releva les yeux. Le père de Kendra discutait là, debout derrière le comptoir. Il était le créateur de L'Etrange, le tout premier. Qu'avait-il eu en tête lorsqu'il avait choisi cette mystérieuse symbolique à sa discothèque ?

La fraîcheur de la nuit retira Angelina de ses pensées. Darren lui fit traverser une passerelle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. De gros nuages noirs masquaient le jour et d'étranges chauves-souris volaient toujours autour des hauts lampadaires. Ils étaient sous surveillance. Il était encore temps pour elle de lui dire la vérité.

« Darren ! » cria une voix lointaine.

Plusieurs vampyrs les attendaient sous un abri peu fréquenté. Darren fit un pas en avant, puis s'arrêta. Lorsque la demoiselle l'imita, il fit volte-face et retira ses griffes de son corps. Une sensation de mal-être saisit aussitôt Angelina. Comme si des pieux minutieusement enfoncés pour maintenir ses circuits organiques dans la chaleur de son corps venaient de lui être dérobés, elle crut soudainement se vider de ses entrailles. L'hybride, ravi, s'en lécha les griffes.

« Je te veux… jusqu'à la dernière goutte. » précisa-t-il dans un murmure glacial.

À ces mots, il disparut.

Angelina se retrouva seule. Dans l'effroi de trouver une entaille nauséabonde, elle hésita à plusieurs reprises avant de poser le regard sur sa taille. Ses paupières cillèrent et là, elle vit cette mystérieuse blessure, ou du moins ce qui aurait dû l'être. Aucune trace. Sa peau était intacte. Elle la tâta de ses doigts. Elle ne sentait aucune anomalie. Darren l'avait soignée, faite cicatriser. Il la voulait vivante.

_« Je te veux jusqu'à la dernière goutte. »_

Angelina, le cœur battant à toute allure, leva les yeux et regarda au loin. Darren discutait avec d'autres vampyrs. Elle les observa longuement, cachée sous ses cheveux, et attendit que le bruit sourd des moteurs s'éloigne, là où le soleil refusait de se lever.

Quelques instants plus tard, une longue silhouette surgit à travers la brume. Le clair de lune découvrit les traits fins du visage de l'immortel. Angelina tressaillit. Darren la regardait, une lueur machiavélique dans les yeux.

_Un désir de vengeance. Un plaisir de démence._

Les plaques métalliques des bottes du vampyr claquaient contre le sol. Il avançait vers elle avec lenteur et assurance.

Instinctivement, Angelina recula. Son regard scruta les environs. À sa droite, reposait la passerelle du "Strange" avec sa rivière endormie. La sortie de la discothèque avait été condamnée avec des chaînes, le reste des invités enfermé dans ce lieu. Venait-il de la sauver une fois de plus des griffes de ses prédateurs ? Ne participait-il jamais à ce genre de rituel ? Il était un vampyr, il devait donc se retrouver à un moment donné en manque de sang.

Angelina releva les yeux. Elle percevait nettement son sourire diabolique et discret. Elle recula à nouveau, cherchant une autre issue. Ses yeux plongèrent dans la ruelle déserte. D'impressionnants lampadaires la dominaient. À leur sommet, des gargouilles en pierre avaient été sculptées. Leurs gueules, grandes ouvertes et déformées, éclairaient faiblement les lieux. Angelina ne les avait encore jamais remarquées. Une expression railleuse imprégnait leurs traits. Les monstres en pierre semblaient amusés. Se pouvait-il que les choses puissent contenir une âme, et la comprendre ?

_Non, Angie, tu es complètement cinglée ma fille, les choses sont matérielles et destinées à rester non viables !_

Pourtant, cette expression, elle la connaissait déjà. Son regard se déposa simultanément sur le vampyr et sur les lampadaires. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que deux longs crocs sortaient de la gueule béante des mystérieuses gargouilles. Elle crut même apercevoir cette expression railleuse se prolonger à la continuation de leurs traits.

_Les choses se fendent la tronche ! _

Angelina s'affola. Son mal de tête refit surface et elle vit une multitude de points noirs. Les gargouilles semblaient ricaner, en faisant clignoter la lueur blafarde des lampadaires. Angelina regarda devant elle. Darren était là. Instinctivement, ses pieds reculèrent l'un après l'autre. Il avançait toujours. Elle sentait ses talons s'enfoncer dans une masse boueuse. Ce regard ne la lâchait plus. Elle continua à s'écarter de lui à reculons, en n'osant plus observer ses alentours remplis d'hallucinations. _Clac._ Son talon heurta le mur derrière elle. Son pouls s'accéléra. Et ces yeux terrifiants la fixèrent avec insistance, comme s'ils cherchaient à entrer en contact avec ses pensées. Les gargouilles ne riaient plus. Le silence ne respirait plus. Et, comme un souffle sur une bougie, les lampadaires s'éteignirent progressivement les uns après les autres. Seuls deux yeux rouges et brûlants luisaient dans la pénombre de cette nuit-là.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?_

Étendue au-dessous d'un ciel de lit aux reflets rougeoyants, Angelina se sentit d'un coup apaisée, comblée, en parfaite harmonie avec les anges. Une odeur d'encens se répandait dans l'atmosphère.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Ai-je rêvé ?_

La demoiselle se releva et posa une main sur sa tête en guise de réflexion.

_Mes cheveux !_

Un sursaut s'empara soudainement de son corps et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle constata que sa chevelure lui arrivait au-dessus des épaules.

_Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont mes cheveux ? ! _

Angelina sentait qu'une texture les maintenait, comme si on les avait recouverts de gel. Instinctivement, elle jeta un œil à ses mains.

_Mes doigts !_

Elle frémit encore.

_D'où viennent toutes ces bagues ? !_

Angelina observa longuement ces ornements avant de constater que l'un d'entre eux lui était étrangement familier.

_Une tête de gargouille…_

Soudain, l'esprit lui revint. Le "Strange" ! La rue déserte ! Le regard de Darren !

_Je possède des doigts… de vampyr._

Angelina vit la blancheur de sa propre main aux longs doigts qui était, en réalité, celle de Darren.

_Je suis dans la peau… de Darren !_

Sur ce constat, elle releva la tête. Face à elle… elle. Vêtue d'une fine robe à corsage noir, elle scintillait de mille feux. Ce regard… elle le connaissait fort bien. Il contenait une innocence incroyablement attachante.

« Me fais-tu confiance ? lui demanda son sosie d'une voix mielleuse en s'avançant lentement vers elle.

- Peut-être, répondit Angelina, hésitante, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette demoiselle qui lui ressemblait lui posait cette question.

- Puis-je être ton ennemie ? » s'enquit aussitôt l'autre.

Ces paroles lui étaient étrangement familières. Instinctivement, Angelina murmura, comme si elle récitait un poème :

« Ainsi ma vie serait-elle entre tes mains ? »

L'inconnue s'assit à côté d'elle et glissa ses mains dans les siennes. Angelina fut surprise de constater à quel point elles étaient chaudes et agréables à tenir.

« Ta vie dans mes mains, elle deviendrait mienne, lui fit constater l'autre, un sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres.

- Et ainsi deviendrais-je toute ta vie, en conclut Angelina, hypnotisée par ces yeux verts.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi. » acheva son clone qui referma un objet métallique autour de ses poignets.

À cet instant, Angelina se sentit chanceler. Elle venait de comprendre.

_Je suis face à moi-même… Darren me fait subir ce que je lui ai infligé… Ses yeux m'ont plongée dans ses propres souvenirs !_

Son clone était là, il l'observait, le regard voilé. Un léger sourire s'empara des lèvres d'Angelina. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rire ! Le clone lui tourna le dos et elle entendit les battements de son cœur résonner dans ses tempes. Combien de temps mettrait-il pour se retourner ?

Quelques secondes d'angoisse passèrent et son double se retourna enfin. Ses lèvres se déposèrent contre les siennes et ses doigts ardents se cramponnèrent avec insistance à sa nuque. Angelina ne put l'éviter. Affolée, elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler le moindre de ses membres, de ses sens. Elle attendit que ces lèvres se détachent des siennes pour supplier son clone de la laisser partir, en espérant l'attendrir.

« Angie… » commença Angelina. Mais, lorsqu'elle parla, c'était la voix caverneuse de Darren qui s'exprimait.

Aussitôt eut-elle prononcé son prénom que son sosie déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres et s'adressa à elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une enfant :

« Chut, ne dis plus un mot je t'en prie. Mes pensées me perturbent et me voilà perdue. Mais bientôt tout ira mieux et mon esprit sera purifié de toutes pensées négatives et angoissantes, fais-moi confiance. »

Angelina se tut. Elle savait que toute parole aurait été inutile. Prisonnière, elle devinait tout de ce qui se tramait à cet instant dans l'esprit de son double. Il n'y avait plus d'issue. Son clone saisit dans chacune de ses mains une bougie – Angelina sentit l'effroi monter en elle – et mit en place sa plus grande agonie à son profond désarroi. La cire se déversa lentement sur elle – elle s'en mordit les lèvres de ses puissants crocs. La chaleur la fit aussitôt vaciller et elle perdit connaissance pendant plusieurs secondes.

Une douleur atroce accueillit Angelina lors de son réveil. Les yeux suppliants, elle cria de toutes ses tripes à son agresseur de la laisser partir. Mais, son double ne réagit pas. Angelina sentait toute l'intensité des flammes la déchirer de l'intérieur tel un million de petits rongeurs acharnés. Son torse, engourdi, ne cessait de la démanger, de la griffer. Elle ferma les paupières. Elle souffrait. À l'aide de ses jambes, elle chassa le monstre loin d'elle. Son souffle se saccadait de plus en plus. Elle étouffait. Elle avait si chaud, et pourtant si froid en elle. Elle força sur ses liens. De la sueur perlait sur son front. Elle observa ses environs. Son clone s'élançait à grandes enjambées vers la porte de sortie.

« Enfoirée ! » hurla Angelina, à court de souffle.

Elle sentait très bien cette haine qui la brûlait de l'intérieur, et cette peine interminable qui s'emparait de son cœur meurtri par les flammes.

Ses lèvres remuèrent et la voix de Darren continua de crier :

« Pourquoi ? ! Dis-moi pourquoi ? ! Angie ! ! »

La haine et la détresse se tressèrent et se nouèrent autour de sa cage thoracique. Elle aurait tellement aimé déverser ce flot de larmes qui la submergeait. Elle aurait tellement voulu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Mais, son clone s'apprêtait à partir, tendant avec hésitation sa main vers la poignée de la porte. Désespérée, Angelina se lança à elle-même quelques derniers cris de supplice :

« Angie ! Je te préviens… ne pars pas. Angie, reviens ! »

Les paroles se déchaînèrent entre ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse en obtenir le moindre contrôle. Mais, elle savait formellement que toute parole s'avérait inutile. Son clone ne la délivrerait pas.

« Angie, je te préviens : si tu pars… je te tue. »

Un calme assourdissant prit place et le drame s'acheva.

_J'ai gravé un « M ». Un « M » comme « Monstre », « Mutant », un « M » comme le « Mal » alors que c'est moi qui ai répandu le Mal sur son corps. Je voulais brûler le mutant qui sombrait en lui, je n'ai fait qu'allumer le monstre qui somnolait en son être…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Londres, novembre 2011**

« Kendra, elle a disparu… s'inquiéta Kathy à voix basse, dès qu'elle aperçut son amie au comptoir.

- Quoi ? s'étonna l'autre, sans comprendre de qui elle parlait.

- Eva, elle a disparu… Elle n'est plus ici… J'ai fait le tour de la discothèque mais je ne l'ai pas vue…

- Elle est peut-être rentrée. C'est son premier jour, je lui ai dit qu'elle avait fini pour aujourd'hui. »

Kathy était pensive. Le regard grave, elle semblait perdue dans des réflexions intérieures.

« Tu crois que D… commença Kendra.

- Ne prononce pas son nom ! siffla l'anglaise qui s'était mise à guetter les personnes autour d'elle.

- Mais il est mort, chuchota l'autre. Il ne peut revenir. J'étais là-bas. L'incendie a tout ravagé. Les secours n'ont retrouvé personne. »

Kathy approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Personne… médita Kendra. S'il était mort, on aurait retrouvé ses restes. »

Les deux amies s'observèrent, le regard figé. Pourquoi n'y avaient-elles pas pensé plus tôt ?

« Tu penses qu'il…

- Je ne sais pas, coupa Kathy comme si elle ne voulait pas que son amie prononce la suite. On devrait aller faire un tour à l'appart', pour vérifier.

- Mais tu es sûre que tu as regardé partout ? Il me semble l'avoir vue discuter avec mon père tout à l'heure.

- Crois-moi, elle n'est plus ici, répondit Kathy avec certitude.

- Ok… murmura Kendra, légèrement bouleversée. Je… je vais chercher mes affaires au vestiaire et je te rejoins.

- Je t'attends ici, précisa son amie. Fais vite. »

Kathy, adossée au comptoir, observa à nouveau l'étendue de la discothèque. Elle analysa chacune des personnes de la salle et chacun de leur mouvement. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'Eva. Elle guetta les tables, les comptoirs, les escaliers et la porte des vestiaires mais son amie était introuvable. Pourquoi serait-elle partie seule, sans même les avertir ? Eva se montrait discrète, mais elle n'aurait pas pris le risque de s'aventurer seule dans la nuit noire, surtout après l'assassinat qui avait eu lieu dans leur immeuble. Kathy s'apprêta à questionner un des danseurs lorsqu'elle aperçut Kendra, les cheveux en bataille et le souffle court.

« Kathy… couina-t-elle en s'agrippant à l'épaule de son amie. Il l'a eue. »

À ces paroles, Kathy la serra fort dans ses bras et dut retenir ses larmes pour la laisser parler.

« Je les ai entendus… Ils étaient tous là-bas… Je n'ai pas pu entrer… pleura Kendra.

- Qui ? s'enquit sa camarade. Lui et ses…

- Non. Mon père et ses disciples. »

Kathy ouvrit la bouche puis s'arrêta. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

« Mon père est dans le coup, insista Kendra. Il a parlé d'elle et de lui… Il a précisé qu'elle était en « sécurité »… qu'ils devaient tous se réunir là-bas… que ce serait la fin… Darren est revenu… Il est revenu pour elle… pour se venger…

- Il l'a kidnappée.

- Je n'ai pas pu en entendre plus… la porte s'est mise à bouger… j'ai eu peur… je voulais écouter la suite… mais je n'ai pas pu savoir où est-ce qu'elle était… alors j'ai couru… et j'ai laissé mes affaires là-bas…

- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont vue ? trancha son amie.

- Non… non, je ne pense pas. »

Kathy regarda au loin, puis elle tira son amie par le bras pour qu'elle la suive et qu'elle se baisse sous le comptoir.

« Ce sont des vampyrs, ils ont dû sentir ta présence. Tu dois partir d'ici le plus rapidement. Ton père ne te défendra pas. »

Kendra resta bouche bée.

« Ecoute Kendra, tu dois me dire exactement ce que tu as entendu aux vestiaires si tu veux qu'on retrouve Eva. Ensuite, on prendra ma moto et on ira la chercher. Ok ? »

Elle acquiesça. Puis, elle se mit à raconter en détail le discours de son père. Lorsque Kathy entendit le mot « guerrière », son teint devint livide.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta son amie.

- Eva est vraiment dans la merde.

- Oui, on l'a kidnappée.

- Kendra, sais-tu ce que sont les guerriers ? »

Après que la jeune femme eut répondu par la négative, Kathy poursuivit :

« C'est une histoire qui date déjà de plusieurs siècles. À l'époque, peu de temps après la révélation de l'existence des vampyrs, un mouvement s'est progressivement constitué. Des personnes se sont réunies et se sont battues pour lutter contre toutes les expérimentations mises en place et pour rétablir l'ordre. On les surnomme les « guerriers ».

- Les « guerriers » ? répéta Kendra, intriguée.

- Oui. En réalité, ce sont des tueurs de vampyrs. Des humains… sauf qu'ils maîtrisent l'art du combat et des armes d'hast. Ton fiancé en fait partie.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Kendra, abasourdie.

- Écoute, je voulais t'en parler… mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion… Nous n'avons plus le temps, Eva est en danger. Ce que tu dois comprendre c'est qu'ils sont persuadés qu'elle est une guerrière. Or, les guerriers sont leurs pires ennemis. Ils sont presque aussi puissants qu'eux. Ils utilisent des stratégies efficaces et n'ont peur de rien. Leur soif de combat est immense. Si les vampyrs croient qu'Eva en fait partie, ils se méfieront deux fois plus d'elle et ils ne l'épargneront pas. »

Kendra, qui s'était apprêtée à riposter suite à la révélation concernant son fiancé, resta sans voix. Kathy plongea ses grands yeux bleus dans les siens et ajouta :

« Le pire cauchemar pour un guerrier n'est pas la mort, mais c'est de devenir un vampyr.

- Il va la transformer ? demanda Kendra, stupéfaite.

- Ou la tuer. Peu d'humains survivent suite à une morsure. Nous devons impérativement la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Mais nous ne savons même pas où elle est ! Oh, si seulement j'avais…

- « En sécurité » méditait Kathy.

- Pardon ?

- Kendra, c'est logique, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où elle peut se trouver ! Un lieu hors de portée des humains et des guerriers !

- À quoi penses-tu ?

- Je connais un endroit en plein cœur d'Highgate, un château avec des murs noirs. Il est situé près d'un cimetière connu pour ses étranges découvertes macabres. Ce château est leur nid, c'est là où tout a commencé.

- Tu… tu veux qu'on aille… là-bas ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, le temps nous est compté. Écoute Kendra, il faut que tu appelles ton fiancé. Demande à William de nous rejoindre là-bas. Et qu'il amène du renfort ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il sait se battre, il a été entraîné pour ça. »

**xxxxx**

Angelina se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant. Elle avait eu l'impression de crier pendant son sommeil. Elle se releva. Sa tête ne cessait de tourner et elle continuait à voir ces deux maudits yeux rouges qui l'avaient effrayée pendant qu'elle dormait, comme s'ils avaient eu la possibilité de pénétrer son esprit.

Où était-elle ? Des bâtonnets d'encens parfumaient la pièce et des bougies l'encerclaient. Elle vit également près de son lit un vitrail sur lequel on avait peint une chauve-souris. Il laissait apparaître un faible faisceau de lumière.

_Je suis dans un château…_

L'inquiétude grandit en elle. Que s'était-il passé ? Et depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Quelques heures ? Plusieurs jours ?

Elle repensa au cauchemar qu'elle avait fait. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans la peau de Darren ? Les yeux du vampyr formaient encore une tache rouge dans son champ de vision. Elle entendit son cœur battre plus fort. L'esprit de Darren était entré en elle. L'idée qu'il fut, pendant plusieurs secondes, maître de tout son corps et de ses pensées la fit frémir.

Que s'était-il passé ensuite ? Angelina constata que l'air dans la pièce était glacial. Une bouffée d'air chaud s'échappait de sa bouche. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses mains. Elles étaient bien les siennes. En revanche, ses vêtements étaient dans un état déplorable. S'était-elle battue contre un vampyr ?

Angelina se leva lorsque tout à coup son corps se raidit. Elle observa à nouveau sa main et son malaise fut justifié. Ses doigts, désarticulés et recouverts d'ecchymoses la veille, étaient à présent parfaitement intacts ! Angelina entendit ses propres battements résonner dans ses tempes. Pourquoi Darren l'avait-il soignée une fois de plus ? Elle l'avait torturé ! Cela ne tenait pas la route…

La porte s'ouvrit et son cœur se souleva.

« Tiens, je t'ai apporté ça. » annonça une voix douce et mielleuse qu'elle connaissait fort bien.

Mélaine, coiffée de deux nattes dorées, avança vers elle et déposa auprès d'elle une robe d'un rouge flamboyant.

« Tu en as besoin. » précisa-t-elle d'une voix rassurante et agréable à entendre.

Angelina n'en revenait pas. L'amie qu'elle avait connue était ici, et elle était venue l'aider !

« Mel… appela Angelina, les yeux brillant d'émerveillement. Tu es revenue… »

La demoiselle aux cheveux d'ange ne montra aucune émotion et elle ajouta avant de repartir :

« Tu dois te dépêcher Angie, tout le monde t'attend dans la salle du jugement. »

_Jugement._

Elle avait du mal à avaler ce mot. Angelina retrouva ses esprits. Mélaine était dans le clan ennemi. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais quitté. Manipulatrice, elle n'était autre que Bloody, un vampyr sans aucune humanité.

Angelina observa pensivement le vitrail. Sa chambre devait être au sommet d'une tour du château puisqu'elle parvenait à distinguer l'horizon au-delà d'une forêt dense. Son regard se remplit d'étonnement lorsqu'il se posa au cœur de la propriété. Des arbres taillés de manière impeccable formaient une sorte de parcours géométrique au centre de multiples potagers. L'étendue du parcours était si vaste qu'elle semblait irréelle.

Angelina se retourna et se saisit de la robe que Mélaine lui avait apportée. Aussitôt, un morceau de parchemin retomba en douceur sur le sol marbré.

_« Angie, je te défie._

_Eva, défie-moi._

_D.»_

La graphie paraissait irréelle tellement elle était magnifique. Elle était digne d'un être surnaturel.


	14. Chapter 14

**Londres, juillet 1798**

_« Monseigneur ? En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? interpela un jeune vampyr qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de quinze ans._

_- Chut, ne fais point de bruit. Observe plutôt, conseilla Darren dans un murmure._

_- On dirait le fameux château de la Comtesse… médita l'adolescent. À ce propos, nous l'incendions ce soir._

_- Je le sais bien… répondit Darren avec nostalgie._

_- Vous préparez-vous pour cela ?_

_- Non… Je médite._

_- Je parviens à déchiffrer sur votre visage de l'anxiété, fit remarquer le novice._

_- Tu es perspicace, jeune curieux, lui répondit Darren en le scrutant du regard._

_- Je… je ne voulais point être indiscret, monseigneur… » bégaya l'adolescent qui venait de constater sa maladresse._

_Darren sourit._

_« Ce château… demain il sera détruit, commença-t-il d'un ton grave. _

_- Nous avions décidé cela à l'unanimité, fit remarquer le jeune._

_- Hélas, poursuivit Darren, une jeune demoiselle vit dans cette demeure et je ne peux l'abandonner sous les décombres._

_- Serait-elle encore… humaine ?_

_- Elle l'est. Elle est aussi l'une des plus charmante et fascinante créature humaine que j'ai rencontrée jusqu'à présent. Sa vision du romantisme me coupe le souffle. Sa douceur et sa sensibilité me laissent perplexe. Elle est dotée d'une pureté et d'une élégance qui la rendent irrésistible. Quant à sa beauté, après te l'avoir décrite tu ne pourras cesser de me maudire et de regretter de ne l'avoir jamais aperçue, car il n'y a point de plus charmante merveille. »_

_Le jeune vampyr rit et Darren ajouta :_

_« Ses cheveux recouvrent la totalité de son corps et le plonge dans un rouge flamboyant de passion. Son regard légèrement en amende est doté d'une innocence délicieuse et ses lèvres d'un rouge sanglant m'envoûtent et me perturbent…_

_- L'avez-vous rencontrée ?_

_- Et déjà emporté son cœur, je le crains._

_- Elle… vous aime ?_

_- Et j'appréhende déjà d'en être fatalement tombé amoureux !_

_- Aaah ! Sacrilège ! Alors que nous nous apprêtons ce soir à anéantir ce qui à vos yeux est sacré… »_

_Le regard de Darren s'obscurcit._

_« Abandonnerez-vous nos projets ? » s'enquit l'adolescent._

_Darren ne répondit point. Il resta ainsi, le regard perdu, de la tristesse imprégnant ses traits. Quelques secondes passèrent et il se résigna à accepter :_

_« Ce qui fait la particularité du sacré c'est d'être inaccessible. Alors à quoi bon se préoccuper de ce qui ne fait point partie de notre monde ?_

_- Mais ce qui fait la particularité de notre monde c'est de n'avoir aucune limite, souligna le jeune vampyr. Alors à quoi bon abandonner ce qui pourrait vous appartenir ? »_

_Darren sourit._

_« Mon père aussi n'avait aucune limite. » avoua-t-il d'un ton amer._

_Il prit une courte pause puis poursuivit :_

_« Mon père, le Créateur, avait une épouse il y a bien longtemps. Cette dernière eut deux enfants. Le premier, il s'en servit dès sa naissance pour ses maintes expériences. À l'époque, la plus grande hantise des hommes était la mort. Aucun d'entre eux n'était capable de lutter contre cette tragédie. Mais mon père, lui, avait réussi à résoudre ce secret. Il trouva le moyen de stopper le vieillissement et cet enfant fut son premier cobaye. Son corps est un circuit mécanique qui fonctionne à merveille mais qui n'a aucune sensibilité._

_- Bloody ?_

_- Oui, Bloody n'est qu'un robot qui n'a aucune notion du bien ou du mal. Elle ne copie que ce qu'elle voit et obtempère aux ordres qui lui sont donnés. Seule sa fixation sur moi est devenue un mystère assez troublant…_

_- Le deuxième enfant,…_

_- …c'est moi, comme tu t'en doutais déjà. Le vampyrologue fit l'expérience sur moi lorsque mon âge fut au sommet de ma splendeur. Il modifia mon ADN afin que chacune de mes fonctions soit parfaite. Il enleva tout ce qui pouvait me nuire et m'amener à la mort : rien ne s'use en moi, le besoin de sommeil n'existe plus, la faim et la soif non plus, toutes mes blessures se soignent par elles-mêmes. Il créa juste un nouveau besoin : le sang. C'est lui qui nous permet de faire tourner la machine et qui nous régénère. Les crocs ne sont que l'outil qui facilite cette opération et qui par conséquent nous aide à survivre. Il nous donna les armes nécessaires pour nous défendre : griffes rétractiles, force, vitesse, souplesse, intelligence. Je suis resté humain jusqu'à mes dix-neuf ans puis j'ai cessé de grandir._

_- L'avantage pour vous…_

_- Oui, mon expérience est unique puisque je suis la seule personne sur laquelle l'épreuve ait été testée à cet âge-là. Il faut le dire, c'est le plus bel âge, celui de la jeunesse, celui où l'on atteint le summum de sa beauté. Mon père détenait la formule exclusive pour créer un spécimen humain et immortel. Des hommes hématophages… Aucun ne fut capable de retrouver les mêmes ingrédients. Les créations des autres laboratoires restent imparfaites. La plupart des scientifiques ont pensé que mon père s'était inspiré des systèmes organiques des félins pour créer un mode de survie parfait. Ils ont par conséquent cherché dans cette voie. Malheureusement, lorsqu'ils ont fait l'essai, ils ont repéré plusieurs anomalies chez leurs créations. Les vampyrs n'étaient pas totalement invincibles et à tout instant ils pouvaient devenir d'incontrôlables prédateurs. Au final, je suis le seul à être immuable et à pouvoir transmettre ce don. Après avoir fait l'essai sur moi, mon père a continué avec d'autres adolescents. Il a même testée l'expérience sur lui avant de disparaître. Mais il n'est jamais parvenu à retrouver la clé de son succès. Aucune de ses créations n'a été aussi réussie que l'a été cette expérimentation. Mon existence relève du miracle. Bientôt, il attendra de moi que je transmette ce don. »_

**Londres, novembre 2011**

« Tu avais transgressé nos lois, tu devais payer pour ce crime. »

Angelina abandonna la chambre. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle, elle entendit quelques voix au loin. Il lui était impossible de décrypter des mots. Elle se retourna. Un long couloir voûté aux murs en pierre noire reliait une multitude de portes closes. Il était vide. Des bougies au sol dessinaient des ombres sur les voûtes qui semblaient faites d'ossements humains. Angelina marcha avec prudence en suivant les lumières jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'angle du mur. Elle observa les débouchés qui s'offraient à elle : deux longues galeries également désertes. Angelina choisit celle de gauche. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, le couloir s'assombrissait.

Les portes étaient toujours fermées. L'une d'entre elle attira particulièrement son attention. Une gravure en forme de corbeau la décorait. Distraite, elle arrêta sa marche et la frôla de ses doigts. Mais, soudain, la porte se déroba à son contact pour donner place à une immense salle ornée de tapisseries et de broderies. Prise au dépourvue, Angelina eut juste le temps de se cacher derrière la seule armure qui gardait ce long couloir, claquant dans sa foulée les deux talons métalliques de ses bottines contre le sol.

« C'était quoi ça ? » siffla une voix glacée.

Deux vampyrs à longue cape noire sortirent de la pièce et échangèrent des regards interrogateurs. Silence. Leurs yeux inspectaient le couloir autour d'elle. Angelina retint sa respiration. Ils traversèrent le passage, lui laissant la vision lugubre de leur capuchon noirâtre. Angelina, qui sentit encore ce froid glacial glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale, s'accorda tout de même un soupir de soulagement avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Le heaume de l'armure grinçait au son de ses pas. Angelina constata que les couloirs ne laissaient pas place à d'autres couloirs, mais juste à un vieux mur en pierre noire dans lequel se découpait une légère ouverture. La jeune femme s'avança vers l'embrasure. La pièce suivante semblait si obscure qu'elle n'eut pas le courage de se faufiler à l'intérieur et elle s'arrêta.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit la peur la saisir. Elle entendait toujours les grincements de l'armure derrière elle, mais ils n'étaient pas dus aux vibrations de ses pas contre le sol. Elle se sentit alors observée, traquée. Il y avait quelque chose de présent, de minuscule, auquel beaucoup de monde ne porterait pas d'importance. La plupart des personnes, d'ailleurs, ne s'apercevraient même pas de sa présence. Pourtant, cette chose était bien là. Elle savait tout. Elle connaissait tout des individus. Elle les traquait, les dominait, les espionnait. Cette chose faisait d'eux des êtres sans liberté et au final les rendait soumis.

_L'armure ! _

Angelina fit volte-face. Elle fixa le grand squelette de cette armure beaucoup trop ordinaire pour n'être qu'une simple armure, et put déplorer que dans un des orifices se cachait un œil. Angelina n'eut aucun mal à deviner l'origine de cette surveillance. Darren s'était affirmé plus malin qu'elle. Il avait laissé entre ses précieuses mains un espoir qui n'en était pas un. Hélas, elle ne put que lancer un regard noir à cette satanée machine qui, elle, ne lui avait rien demandé. Rien ne servait de se cacher. Elle ne pourrait pas fuir.

Angelina se faufila à travers l'embrasure et aussitôt elle sentit une odeur inattendue. L'odeur de livres anciens. Elle avança dans la pièce et constata alors qu'elle se situait au cœur d'immenses et vieilles bibliothèques réparties sur deux étages. L'architecture était fascinante. La salle, bâtie tout en longueur et faiblement éclairée par de hauts bougeoirs, était faite de boiseries et de voûtes en berceau brisé soutenues par des colonnes hautes de plusieurs mètres. Angelina observa les multiples étagères en chêne sur lesquelles reposait un nombre incroyable de manuscrits aux reliures abîmés et elle resta abasourdie. Il y avait là des milliers d'ouvrages anciens !

Le silence était pesant. Elle supposa qu'elle était seule. Elle continua à avancer entre les bibliothèques lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin une deuxième embrasure dans le mur. Où était la salle du jugement ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais elle avait l'étrange pressentiment que tout avait été préalablement agencé pour la conduire vers ce lieu. Elle se doutait que Darren l'attendrait là-bas, et que ce passage l'amènerait à lui.

Elle se faufila à travers la deuxième embrasure. Dès qu'elle eut posé un pied de l'autre côté, elle sentit un poids lui contracter l'estomac. Un nombre incroyable de silhouettes enveloppées de capes noires et le visage masqué s'étaient tournées vers elle et la scrutaient. Angelina sentait la peur palpiter dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Elle constata de ce fait que, s'ils se décidaient de s'en prendre à elle, elle ne se retrouverait pas seulement impuissante, mais vaincue d'avance.

Angelina entendit des murmures se multiplier au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du cœur de la salle. La plupart des créatures paraissaient étonnées de la voir entrer. D'autres, en revanche, s'esclaffaient en faisant glisser leur capuchon sur leurs épaules afin de dévoiler à l'humaine l'horrible vision de leurs crocs acérés.

La salle du jugement était immense. Elle ressemblait à une cathédrale avec ses voûtes faites d'ossements et ses nombreux vitraux aux illustrations diaboliques. Certains comportaient le fameux symbole de "L'Etrange" alors que d'autres dévoilaient un labyrinthe, une forêt ou des crucifix inversés.

La pièce s'agita rapidement. Angelina, mal à l'aise, continua malgré le chahut à avancer entre les rangées de vampyrs lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, lui, Iven, le serviteur de Darren. Il la fixait de son regard impénétrable. Ses yeux ne cillaient pas. À quoi pensait-il ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Angelina poursuivit sa marche lorsque soudain les menaces cessèrent, les chuchotements s'évanouirent et, dans la pièce, un silence assourdissant s'installa. Un petit sourire en coin ironique se lut alors sur le visage de l'impassible vampyr. De la satisfaction ?

« Tu avais transgressé nos lois, tu devais payer pour ce crime. » lança une voix grave derrière elle.

Le cœur d'Angelina s'arrêta. Elle reconnaissait cette voix. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle se retourna.


	15. Chapter 15

_Kendra !_

Darren avait sous son emprise deux jeunes femmes. L'une, à la chevelure blonde, semblait déconnectée, anéantie. Son regard plongé vers le sol était vide. Angelina remarqua que sa bouche était bâillonnée et ses mains ligotées par des chaînes métalliques. Kathy ne bougeait pas. Elle se contentait de rester là, sans la moindre réaction, impuissante. Quant à la seconde prisonnière, les couleurs vives de ses tenues ne la ravivaient plus. Le teint morne, elle la regardait, une vague d'inquiétude et d'effroi au fond de ses pupilles. Angelina remarqua de fines larmes ruisseler le long de ses joues à présent très pâles. Également ligotée, Kendra n'avait pas eu de chance sur ce coup-là, son exposition au danger se révélait plus importante que celle de son amie.

Lui. Il avait pris le soin de sortir ses griffes acérées et de les placer sous la gorge de Kendra. Le regard toujours autant machiavélique, il fixait Angelina de ses yeux perçants.

« Darren, arrête ! » s'écria aussitôt Angelina, apeurée.

Le vampyr ne réagit point et continua à observer Angelina de son regard pénétrant.

« DARREN ! ARRÊTE ! » hurla-t-elle à nouveau en avançant d'un pas vers lui. Aussitôt, le vampyr rapprocha l'arme de sa proie. Angelina s'arrêta net.

« OK. C'est bon. Je n'avance pas. Mais lâche-la Darren ! Elle, elle n'y est pour rien. Elle n'a rien demandé. Elle ne t'a rien fait ! Alors arrête ! Ce serait…

- … lâche ? » répondit-il en la regardant toujours dans les yeux avec un sourire glacial.

Angelina remarqua que ses crocs se faisaient plus longs qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Tu t'es comportée comme une lâche, Angie ! Une vraie lâche ! s'écria aussitôt le vampyr. Aussitôt tu accapares le cœur que l'on t'offre, aussitôt tu le saignes d'une façon qui ne serait même pas tolérable chez nous. Avec ton doux regard tu _enlaces_ tes désirs enchantés pour ensuite les _poignarder_ dans le dos une fois qu'ils ont les yeux fermés. Mais si les yeux étaient déjà fermés alors à quoi bon les poignarder _par derrière _? Ta carapace en verre est brisée, Angie. Elle laisse place à présent à un couteau plus tranchant que mes crocs pouvant percer ta propre chair. Mais, ce couteau tu baiseras de tes propres lèvres, et il te tranchera comme un simple fil de fer. Tu t'es affrontée à des êtres dont tu ne connaissais point l'origine. Tu as cherché à pulvériser un monde inconnu avec des choses qui dépassent largement ta propre puissance. Tu as semé le mal. Tu n'es encore qu'une pauvre petite gamine naïve qui n'a su rien faire d'autre que de détruire ce qu'elle possédait et tu t'es jetée bras ouverts vers un danger de l'au-delà. Tu ignores devant qui tu te trouves. Tu ne connais pas les gens qui t'entourent. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui je suis, Angie ! Et de quoi je suis capable ! »

Angelina sentit son estomac se nouer. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

« Alors laisse-moi te connaître et libère-la. » supplia-t-elle, une main tremblante tendue vers lui.

Le vampyr se mit à rire. Son regard se détourna d'Angelina et se posa sur son otage. Un léger mouvement de tête fit glisser quelques mèches devant ses iris bleutés. Angelina connaissait déjà cet air malicieux.

« Darren ! Arrête ce jeu-là ! » le supplia-t-elle.

Le regard du vampyr ne se détournait plus du visage de l'anglaise. Ses globes semblaient hypnotisés par un flux invisible.

« Tu voulais me défier, alors défie-moi ! » s'écria Angelina, en espérant attirer son attention.

Un court silence retentit jusqu'à ce que Darren enchaîne en esquissant un sourire :

« Mais je te défie déjà, Angie. »

Les yeux de Darren étaient posés sur le cou de Kendra et ses crocs luisaient entre ses lèvres. Aussitôt, le vampyr rapprocha son visage de la gorge de l'anglaise.

« Non c'est juste entre toi et moi, Darren ! » s'affola Angelina.

Puis, refermant doucement ses paupières, elle poursuivit d'une voix ferme :

« Moi, Angie, je te défie. Toi, Darren, vampyr de sang pur, première création du vampyrologue, affronte-moi ou alors ta retraite sera considérée comme défaite. »

À ces mots, des exclamations jaillirent dans toutes les rangées de vampyrs. Angelina ne comprit pas immédiatement l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre. Tout d'abord surprise par le chahut de la foule, elle se mordit ensuite rapidement la lèvre inférieure.

« _Il est… différent. »_

_« Les origines restent taboues chez les vampyrs. »_

_« Personne ne sait vraiment qui il est. » _

_« Il est probable qu'il soit l'une des premières créations »_

_« Evite de le révéler, sinon tu pourrais avoir de sérieux ennuis. »_

Il était l'une des toutes premières créations. On lui avait conseillé de garder le secret. Darren ignorait qu'Angelina le connaissait. Elle venait à présent de le détruire, diffusant l'information à tous les vampyrs de Londres. Angelina observa Darren, apeurée. Anéanti par le choc, le vampyr ne bougeait plus. Son regard aux yeux légèrement exorbités était perdu dans les décombres de sa pensée. Angelina remarqua que ses globes étaient injectés de sang et que ce même sang perlait sur son visage. Il relâcha sa proie, le visage de marbre. Puis, ses jambes fléchirent et un de ses genoux cogna le sol. Angelina resta immobile. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais soudain, un murmure sifflant et glacial la tira de ses pensées :

« Alors… alors comme ça… tu veux me défier. »

Un froid sourire étirait les lèvres du vampyr.

_Ce regard…_

Angelina sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines lorsque l'Ancien éleva la voix :

« Moi, Darren, fils du Créateur, vampyr de sang pur, accepte avec _délice_ ce défi. »

Darren redressa le visage et elle rencontra ses yeux. Angelina put y lire la même haine que lorsqu'elle l'avait torturé. Instinctivement, elle s'écarta de lui à reculons. La salle se faisait à présent muette comme une tombe, comme si chacun retenait son souffle. Le vampyr se leva. Il avança d'un pas. Et, ses griffes transpercèrent le corps de Kendra.

Angelina sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Elle retint son souffle. Elle voulut regarder ailleurs mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur la tache sombre qui s'élargissait sur la poitrine de son amie. Rapidement, la robe de Kendra devint unicolore. Toute expression sur son visage s'effaça. Ses yeux écarquillés la regardaient mais Angelina savait que son image se dissipait peu à peu…

Le vampyr retira ses griffes et le corps de l'anglaise s'affaissa. Angelina voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit entre ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient absorbés par la substance qui glissait sur le sol. Ce qu'elle venait de voir ne pouvait être vrai, ce ne pouvait être son amie qui gisait là, inerte, dans une mare de sang. Angelina sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux et ruisseler sur ses joues. Un haut-le-cœur la saisit. Elle voulut appeler son amie mais ses lèvres refusaient de bouger. Seules ses mains tremblaient en écho avec les pulsations de son cœur.

Angelina le regarda à nouveau, lui. Il restait là, impassible face à la dépouille de Kendra.Elle dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. Son visage trahissait la haine qu'elle éprouvait ainsi que le désir de se venger.Puis, son regard s'assombrit et Darren put déchiffrer un sentiment qui le fit aussitôt sourire. Elle voulait le tuer. Non, elle allait même tenter de passer à l'acte. Angelina l'injuria à mi-voix.

« Tu sais que tu ferais un bon vampyr, Angie ? lui lança-t-il, amusé.

- Je m'appelle Eva, EVA ! trancha-t-elle. Angie c'est du passé, c'était le bon côté on va dire. »

Le vampyr sourit de nouveau et il murmura avec ironie :

« Un côté pur, un côté sombre. Alors c'est donc ça ton secret ? Mais tu sais, ça m'est égal, _Angie_. Car pour moi tu resteras toujours Angie, une simple humaine sans puissance. »

Impulsivité. Haine. Souffrance. Angelina se jeta sur lui. Propulsant sa main droite encore tremblante, elle frôla son visage et gifla l'air. Son bras gauche prit le relai. Darren l'évita sans difficulté. Angelina continua à donner plusieurs coups mais le vampyr n'en reçut aucun. Sa défense demeurait infaillible.

Les poings de la demoiselle frappèrent l'air encore et encore sans jamais parvenir à toucher une mèche de ses cheveux noirs. Le vampyr analysait le moindre de ses mouvements. Angelina poursuivit ses tentatives, haletant, lorsque Darren lui attrapa les poignets.

« Alors, on respire à plein poumon sa propre faiblesse, Angie ? » rit-il.

Le visage de l'assassin était à quelques centimètres du sien, ses crocs luisant de leur pointe aiguisée. Son regard ne la lâchait plus. De ses yeux perçants, il dégustait la proie qu'il maintenait. Angelina soutint son regard et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

_Je n'ai pas peur, je… _

Elle tenta désespérément de se libérer mais ce fut en vain. Affolée, Angelina s'écarta de lui avec force, lorsqu'il la lâcha. Sa tête heurta le sol. Des rires retentirent autour d'eux. Angelina aperçut le sourire mauvais de Darren. Allongée au sol, elle se retint pour ne pas l'affronter immédiatement. L'immortel finit par s'accroupir vers elle et déposa la griffe de son index contre sa joue.

« Tu n'as aucune chance, beauté. » murmura-t-il en prenant garde à bien dévoiler ses deux longs crocs.

Spontanément, Angelina lui enfonça le talon métallique de sa bottine dans la joue. Un filament de sang gicla des lèvres du vampyr et son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt. Darren porta un doigt à cette première blessure, laissant alors ce rouge vif s'étaler sur ses griffes. En observant cette substance charnelle, une lueur s'anima dans ses yeux. Comme un millier d'iris dans ses iris, Angelina aperçut un nouveau regard, encore plus pénétrant, encore plus machiavélique. Comme si après chaque feuille d'iris se trouvait une nouvelle feuille, encore plus maléfique, encore plus démoniaque. Un fleuve interminable qui vous engloutit dès que vous plongez dans ce tournoiement de bleu ciel, de bleu pastel et de bleu saphir.

Angelina s'immobilisa, elle observa attentivement l'immortel en se demandant comment l'affronter et si elle pouvait le vaincre. Elle réfléchit. Darren se révélait beaucoup trop pensif, elle l'avait pris au dépourvu. C'était l'occasion idéale pour elle. Calmement, elle se redressa. C'est alors que son regard rencontra celui de Kathy. Son amie semblait inquiète. Elle hochait silencieusement la tête de droite à gauche.

_Non_

Kathy lui disait « non ». Mais non à quoi ? À l'attaquer ? Angelina regarda à nouveau le mystérieux vampyr. Il était songeur, ne la regardait même pas. C'était l'occasion idéale ! Mais, le regard terrifié, la jolie blonde désapprouvait toujours. Angelina observa alors la salle. D'innombrables vampyrs avaient les yeux rivés sur elle, prêts à bondir en cas d'attaque. Angelina savait que chacun d'entre eux entendait les pulsations de son cœur. Elle aperçut au loin l'embrasure par laquelle elle était entrée. Il n'y avait personne devant. Songeuse, elle observa Darren. Elle devait trouver un moyen de s'enfuir, le combat n'était pas équitable. Avait-elle le temps de courir jusqu'aux immenses bibliothèques avant qu'un vampyr de l'assemblée ne l'arrête ? Oui possible, mais il fallait à tout prix qu'elle arrête d'observer cette fichue ouverture avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque.

Lorsque Darren leva la tête, Angelina sursauta. Les globes oculaires du vampyr laissaient découvrir de nombreux vaisseaux minutieusement injectés de sang. Son regard était effroyable. Il était semblable à celui d'un animal enragé. Angelina se mit à courir jusqu'à l'embrasure du mur des bibliothèques mais, une fois arrivée, deux silhouettes noires lui barrèrent le passage et dégainèrent leurs griffes en même temps. Elle lança un regard circulaire à la salle. Elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer d'autres issues. Il n'y avait qu'une seule embrasure et aucune porte ! Elle repartit aussitôt vers le centre de la pièce. Elle ne voyait aucun moyen d'atteindre l'extérieur du château. Les grands vitraux se substituaient aux fenêtres. L'unique moyen aurait été de les briser pour s'enfuir. Autour d'elle, les vampyrs de l'assemblée se levaient les uns après les autres et commençaient à former un cercle. Angelina continua à courir lorsqu'elle vit Darren se relever. Devant elle, il l'attendait. Il la dominait du haut de ses deux mètres. Angelina, apeurée, ne prit pas de temps pour réfléchir. Instinctivement, elle accéléra sa course et plongea à travers l'un des vitraux.


	16. Chapter 16

Un bruit assourdissant lui fit ouvrir les paupières. Tout demeurait flou autour d'elle. Avait-elle survécu ? Ses membres semblaient anesthésiés lorsqu'elle tentait de les déplacer. Et pourtant, des douleurs atroces tourmentaient son corps. Angelina bascula légèrement pour s'allonger sur le dos. Au sol, des feuilles mortes sous les éclats de verre lui rappelaient que l'année approchait de sa fin. Elle sentait de multiples brûlures au niveau du dos, de l'épaule et du visage. Des fragments du vitrail lui entaillaient la peau. Les mains tremblantes, elle essaya d'en enlever le plus possible mais son flux se répandait sur son corps. Elle tenta de ne plus penser à Kendra, étendue au sol, là-haut, inerte. Mais cette couleur qui l'avait hantée pendant des mois ne se séparait plus d'elle. Ses mains étaient glacées. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à les animer de nouveau, son état ne pouvait pas être aussi critique ! Elle venait de réussir, elle avait échappé à ses ennemis ! Elle n'avait plus qu'à s'enfuir et à se cacher dans un coin où aucun vampyr ne pourrait la retrouver.

C'est alors que sa gorge se noua : son acte était loin d'être le bienvenu et le plus intelligent. Angelina prit conscience que cette hémoglobine sur son corps attirerait rapidement de nombreux prédateurs, voire toute la meute. L'odeur du sang était sûrement déjà détectable dans tout le château. À quelle distance ne serait-elle plus identifiable ?

Angelina observa la forêt qui l'entourait. Elle était immense. Ses yeux parcoururent ensuite la sombre bâtisse, puis l'étage d'où elle venait de chuter. Elle le vit à nouveau. Darren. Son visage apparaissait derrière les restes du vitrail. L'intensité de son regard la faisait frémir. Le vampyr la toisait, impassible, le corps immobile et les cheveux au vent.

La jeune femme tenta désespérément de se relever mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent aussitôt. Elle décida alors de s'éloigner de la demeure de n'importe quelle façon et elle s'aida de ses pieds et de ses mains pour avancer dans le sentier. Les feuilles de cet automne crépitaient sous son corps et ses talons s'enfonçaient dans la masse boueuse de la forêt. Sa respiration se saccadait à chaque effort qu'elle faisait. Angelina cessa un instant d'avancer, elle s'agrippa au tronc d'un chêne et se mit à tousser.

_Je ne dois pas m'arrêter._

Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. La peur l'empêchait de respirer, ou alors cela était dû au choc de sa chute. Elle patienta quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son souffle, lorsqu'elle entendit un poids tomber sur le tapis de feuilles mortes derrière elle.

_Darren_

La cadence entre ses pas était lente, pesante. Angelina jeta un coup d'œil. La silhouette noire se rapprochait en marchant sereinement.

La jeune femme usa de l'ensemble de ses forces pour continuer à avancer. Puis, elle se mit à trottiner malgré ses blessures. Loin devant elle, une intense lueur perçait la brume et éclairait le cœur d'un jardin d'arbustes. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un jardin ordinaire. Ce lieu n'était autre qu'un parcours stratégique. Il était le labyrinthe qu'elle avait observé à travers le vitrail d'une des chambres du château. Angelina traversa une clairière et entendit aussitôt les pas de Darren ralentir.

_Il a peur de la lumière !_

Angelina n'avait pas d'autres choix : si elle voulait semer ses prédateurs, il fallait qu'elle entre dans le labyrinthe et qu'elle s'expose au soleil.

Lorsqu'elle franchit l'entrée du labyrinthe, elle constata qu'une pancarte était maintenue par les arbustes :

_« De sang neuf »_

Ces mots lui paraissaient familiers. Quand le silence surplomba le sentier, Angelina ralentit la cadence entre ses pas. Elle ne semblait plus suivie.

**xxxxx**

« Il est parti. Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre à présent. Il la rattrapera, lança un des vampyrs dans la salle du jugement.

- Mais tu trouves ça prudent, toi, de le laisser la poursuivre seul ? le reprit un autre. Tu crois sincèrement qu'il va lui faire du mal ? Nous devrions envoyer nos hommes je te dis ! Le Créateur est revenu. S'il apprenait que…

- Le Créateur n'en saura strictement rien ! Alors mets-la en veilleuse pauvr' froussard ! J'te dis qu'il va la rattraper et une fois là-bas, il l'anéantira !

- Mais elle l'a manipulé une fois… poursuivit un autre. Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle ne le fera pas une deuxième fois ?

- Darren sait ce qu'il fait ! Il lui en veut à mort ! Il ne se laissera plus avoir par son charme ! Il va la détruire, il est persuadé qu'elle est une guerrière ! »

Des exclamations s'enchainèrent dans l'assemblée. Il poursuivit :

« L'humaine tombera rapidement dans son piège. Elle pense avoir un pouvoir d'influence sur lui mais ce n'est plus le cas. Darren n'a aucun cœur. Il ne l'épargnera pas une deuxième fois.

- Et si elle s'enfuit ?

- Aucune chance, rit le vampyr. Les humains sont attirés par tout ce qui brille. Elle cherchera à atteindre la seule lueur du jardin. Or il n'y en a qu'une.

- Le labyrinthe… médita un autre.

- Si elle entre dans les ténèbres, elle n'en sortira plus ! » jubila la créature.

Un éclat de rire retentit dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Kathy, qui n'était plus bâillonnée, riait bruyamment. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues éprises de couleurs vives. Les membres de l'assemblée se retournèrent vers elle. Cette humaine leur semblait avoir perdu la plupart de ses esprits. Quand le ricanement de la jeune femme prit une résonnance malsaine, plusieurs vampyrs la scrutèrent avec méfiance.

Kathy, toujours assise et menottée, siffla :

« Vous ne l'aurez jamais. »

Avec beaucoup d'assurance, elle éleva la voix et leur reprocha :

« Vous êtes vraiment naïfs, pathétiques vampyrs ! Vous enfermez vos prisonniers dans votre propre demeure sans même vous informer de leur vraie nature ! Vous ignorez qui je suis et la raison pour laquelle je me suis laissée attacher à cette heure-ci en ce lieu-même, ni comment j'ai pu parvenir à entrer dans votre précieux château ! »

Les vampyrs s'observèrent entre eux.

« Croyez-vous vraiment que je suis si différente de vous tous ? continua-t-elle. Croyez-vous que parce que nous comportons une espèce commune je me dois forcément de respecter vos stupides rituels ? »

Elle émit à nouveau un petit rire.

« Non. Non mes chers vampyrs vous ignorez tout cela et ce soir, avec votre propre sang vous vous cracherez dessus. Figurez-vous qu'à l'heure qu'il est, votre vie ne tient plus qu'à un pieu…

[_Les guerriers étaient nombreux. Recouverts d'armes, ils encerclaient le château, leur présence aspirant à la vengeance et à la soif du combat._]

…Figurez-vous qu'à l'heure qu'il est, vos ennemis guettent tous aux vitraux de vos appartements. »

L'un des fidèles jeta un regard en direction du vitrail brisé.

« Oui, même là, confirma l'intruse. Pour tout vous dire, ils vous observent à travers les moindres recoins de cette pièce. »

Son rire s'intensifia. Un vampyr la défia :

« Ouah, tu as fait fort dis donc, ma belle ! Mais que comptes-tu faire de ton amie pendant ce temps ? Figure-toi que pendant que tu passes ton temps à nous traquer, ce sont des secondes en moins dans sa vie qui s'écoulent !

- Un labyrinthe. Une entrée. Une sortie. Au final, deux issues. Deux hommes… expliqua Kathy.

[_Deux individus à l'apparence humaine cherchaient l'entrée du labyrinthe._]

…Un guerrier. Un battant de sa défunte…

[_Des larmes coulaient sur le visage du compagnon de Kendra, abîmé par les multiples coups et blessures. William venait d'assister, impuissant, derrière l'un des vitraux de la salle du jugement, à l'assassinat de sa fiancée._]

…Votre victime…

[_« Oh ma Kendra, pourquoi je ne sens plus ton cœur battre avec le mien ? » pleurait-il._]

…Et un vampyr. Un serviteur fidèle à son maître…

[_La chevelure au vent, Iven, le serviteur de Darren, se glissa à travers les hautes herbes desséchées._]

…Votre oublié. » ricana-t-elle.

[_C'était l'heure._]

« Imaginiez-vous que votre défaite s'enclencherait à cette heure-ci ? Figurez-vous qu'à l'heure qu'il est, ils arrivent…

[_William vit au loin une pancarte numérotée 209._]

…Votre sort repose entre leurs mains…

[_Iven se fraya un chemin à travers les herbes luxuriantes et aperçut un passage pour entrer dans le labyrinthe._]

…À l'heure qu'il est, ils traversent avec leur haine vengeresse les potagers maudits…

[_Leurs pas massacrèrent successivement les parquets de plantations._]

…les écrasant pas à pas en s'imaginant vos os se fracasser sous leur passage…

[_Un liquide orangé se déversa sur le sol garni de déchets._]

…À l'heure qu'il est, seuls les arbres et les herbes les séparent…

[_Ils accélérèrent._]

…Ils se rapprochent…

[_Ils entrèrent aux deux extrémités du labyrinthe._]

…Mes chers vampyrs, ils arrivent. »

Kathy se libéra tout à coup des liens qui la maintenaient, et d'un uppercut, elle fracassa la mâchoire du serviteur qui avait tenté de la défier. Un bruit sourd retentit sous le choc et les hurlements du fidèle furent rapidement étouffés par les vociférations des guerriers qui brisèrent les vitraux les uns après les autres avant d'accourir dans la salle, les armes brandies au-dessus de leur tête. Kathy eut à peine le temps de voir un filament de sang gicler de la bouche de sa victime qu'un vampyr l'avait saisie par le cou. La pression exercée par son ennemi était si intense qu'elle resta immobile. Autour d'elle, des hommes luttaient avec passion en maniant parfaitement l'épée et des vampyrs disparaissaient lors de leurs attaques lorsqu'ils ne les paraient pas avec leurs griffes. Les combats semblaient interminables tellement les deux clans ennemis se battaient avec acharnement et stratégie. Kathy continua à observer le spectacle, elle avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, lorsqu'elle trancha la tête de son ennemi qui roula au sol. Il était temps de lutter contre les siens. Les griffes dégainées, elle se mit au combat et planta ses armes dans le cœur de ses ennemis sans épargner le moindre vampyr. Les corps s'affaissèrent les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine de créatures dans la salle du jugement. Lorsque Kathy fut rassasiée, elle s'arrêta.

Mais, une douleur atroce la saisissait. Une douleur que rien ne pouvait soulager. Kendra. Son corps gisait dans une flaque de sang. Ses globes, perdus à travers le vide de l'inconscient, restaient dépourvus de tout sentiment. Kathy s'agenouilla auprès du corps étendu et fixa les voûtes en os qui s'entrecroisaient au-dessus d'elle. Elle dut lutter contre les tremblements de sa mâchoire pour ne pas pleurer.

_Je n'ai pas pu la sauver…_

Déterminée à ne pas se laisser abattre, elle finit par soulever le corps de son amie. Puis, d'une marche lente et monotone, elle traversa la pièce qui sanglotait à ses pieds les corps meurtris, abîmés par la violence des coups. Le zéphyr la submergea rapidement lorsqu'elle quitta les lieux. Elle marcha jusqu'à ce que le calme règne autour d'elles et s'arrêta.

« Kendra… » articula-t-elle péniblement.

Kathy s'agenouilla, les mains tremblantes de peine et de rage. Elle déposa doucement le corps de son amie au pied d'un arbre.

« Kendra… » répéta-t-elle.

Kathy demeura silencieuse un instant. Elle attendit que cette douleur au fond d'elle s'estompe. Puis, elle déclara d'une voix ferme, qui masquait sa peine :

« Kendra. Tu nous as apporté la joie avec ta ravissante présence. Désormais, même la nature pleure ton absence et tes sourires fanés. »

Kathy avait beau lutter pour ne plus ressentir ce déchirement, ses yeux se recouvrirent à nouveau de larmes. Elle aurait voulu effacer par un simple effort de la raison cette sensation qui s'emparait d'elle. Hélas, le souvenir de ces griffes transperçant le corps de son amie ne se séparait plus d'elle et elle revoyait le sourire mauvais de Darren qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres noires. Kathy se remémora cette scène encore et encore. Aurait-elle eu le temps d'agir avant que les griffes de Darren ne déchirent le corps de son amie ? Aurait-elle pu sauver Kendra en l'empêchant de se vider de son sang ? Elles avaient élaboré une stratégie avant de pénétrer dans le château, toutes les situations avaient été préalablement examinées. Kendra et elle devaient être maintenues prisonnières assez longtemps pour garder l'attention des vampyrs de la salle du jugement et permettre ainsi aux guerriers d'encercler la salle en toute discrétion. Elles avaient tout mis en œuvre pour protéger Eva de Darren et lui permettre de s'enfuir. Mais, jamais elles n'avaient pensé à protéger Kendra… Kendra qui, elle aussi, était humaine et sans défense.

Kathy cueillit une fleur à côté d'elle et la déposa sur le corps silencieux.

« Kendra, mon amie, que ton âme repose en paix. » pria-t-elle.

Calmement, elle se releva. Il lui restait une mission : elle devait sauver Eva. Ses yeux se déposèrent sur son amie puis sur la fleur qu'elle venait de déposer. Une sensation de mal être la saisit lorsqu'elle constata que la fleur était déjà fanée.


End file.
